


Black and White

by electricprerogative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cigarettes, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Secrets, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricprerogative/pseuds/electricprerogative
Summary: Detroit. Early 2039. After the rise of the android rebellion the dazzling metropolis has returned to a precarious level of normalcy. Rights for androids are gradually going into effect, although not being well enforced. The populous remains uncertain.The Detroit City Police Department has been outfitted with countless of the new RK900’s. Yet one detective in particular receives something special to aid him instead. As Reed struggles with his alcoholic younger brother and the untimely, horrific death of his parents, he is now forced to work with a one of a kind female android. Upon which, harrowing secrets concealed for years begin to unfold. In the blink of an eye, life becomes a well of uncertainty and torment. How far will he go to outrun the consequences he’s wrought?When things seem like they can’t get any worse, Lieutenant Anderson and Connor make a startling discovery. A case develops that soon everyone in the precinct will be fighting to solve. A hunt begins… With someone attempting to shift the tides of public opinion back into the negative, and humans delving further into wickedness than any of them ever expected... at what point… does humanity end?
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	1. Whelve

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: There are multiple mentions and detailed descriptions of self harm in this story, as well as physical and emotional abuse. It will improve in later chapters, but be aware. I don't want anyone to go into this not prepared. Though I have tagged everything sufficiently, I felt it was still important to say. Also be aware that I tend to have my chapters pretty long, but I'm doing my best to keep these on the shorter side.
> 
> This is the first fic I've felt confident enough to publish, so I hope you enjoy! ♡ Also, if you want to read with the proper emphasis/bold & italics on words I'd suggest checking out my wattpad @GlisteningEmber. I will try to find the time to fix it on here later.

Rain struck blacktopped road. The intense patter left chills in the bones of pedestrians. City lights reflected vivid colors off the sidewalks. It was dark. The sky obscured by charcoal clouds, and split-second bursts of lightning cracking it open. He cursed, stepping under the overhang of a tall stone building. Gray eyes scanned the scene beyond. People kept on passing. Rushing to their workplaces, homes and diners. All this _time_. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was worth it.

Anger seemed to permeate the air, laying itself to rest over the population of Detroit like a thick fog. Mist lingered on the walkways and window ledges. Blooms in flower-boxes appeared wilted. He shoved his half-frozen hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. Being on time was more important to these people than anything else. Was that where he differed from them?

He could wait beneath this archway for another hour or two, just observing. It wouldn’t bother him at all. At the end of things, it would probably be the most interesting part of the day. He watched as a city bus blew past going much too fast. A cloud of water vapor shot up from beneath its tires. A few loudly shouted reprimands echoed from nearby individuals.

Gavin reached into his right jean pocket. Fingers brushed against his lighter when he saw it… An inhuman – hell, he didn’t know what to call them anymore – stepped off the nearby crosswalk. The beginning of a scowl crept onto his features. There was a whole group of them getting out from a taxi now. _Ruining my fucking morning_. Regardless, he pulled the thing from his pocket. It transformed to a red blur when someone bumped into him sending it flying from his grasp. The object skidded across the concrete until it fell through a slab of metal grating.

“Oh – I’m so sorry!” He looked over, but only caught a glimpse of the woman who pushed past him into the structure. An eye-roll sat at the edge of his subconscious, but he simply fixed his gaze to the grate. Then he threw up his hood and walked off into the bustling street.

A cluster of brush was tossed atop the fire. It quickly climbed to consume the emerald leaves. Specks of scarlet and marmalade light danced above the blaze against pitch colored sky. It was interesting, but nothing he hadn’t seen before. Gavin returned his stare to the base, where wood crackled and charred. The laughs of many others echoed around him, but he didn’t fully hear. He tossed a half-full beer can to the sand as he stood from a log. His boots left indents in the earth as he trekked back to his car.

Night air pelted him in the face as he cruised down a narrow back-road. Music blared from the speakers, melting into his eardrums and not reaching much further.

Animosity was draped from cobwebs clung to the rafters. Gavin felt it the moment he set foot in the precinct. Carefree chatter had dissipated to hush as he’d passed. Smiles had faltered. It had already etched a permanent frown on his face. He hadn’t wanted to come back here. That feeling would never end. When he’d first started, it was everything he’d dreamed of. His heart and soul had been weaved into every aspect of his work. Unfortunately, at some point things had changed. The _world_ changed.

“Did you enjoy your vacation?” He threw his badge down on the desk. It _thwacked_ against a small stack of paperwork. Gavin didn’t bother to look at the speaker.

“No.”

“Oh.” Tina shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She folded her arms behind her back. “Well, next time then.”

“Sure.”

“The Captain wants to see you.” He inhaled deeply and released the breath through his nose.

“What’s it about this time?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say.” Gavin rubbed at the darkness in the hollows beneath his eyes. Shut them, for a peaceful moment. When he found the strength to open them, he glanced behind. Connors met his and he turned back with a scowl. _Looks like he knows something. Hasn’t he learned by now he should mind his own business?_ With another exhaled breath, he headed to his superior’s office.

The glass door pushed ajar easily. Gavin announced himself as he walked in, allowing it to swing shut behind him.

“I was told you needed to see me.” Fowler pushed his chair away from his computer.

“You’re late.” His firm statement was met with no response. “You’ve been gone for over a week during one of the busiest times of the year. I would think the least you could do is show up on time your first day back. If I was anybody else, you wouldn’t be working here anymore.”

“Good thing you’re not then.” Movement in his peripherals caught his attention. A pretty, delicate young woman. Her long, straight blonde hair descended to her lower back. Fowler gestured for Gavin to take the other chair. He sat beside the woman and turned back to the Captain.

“Enough games.”

“I didn’t know we were playing any.”

“Shut the hell up Reed and _listen_.” Gavin’s brow twitched, but he said nothing. Only slightly raised his chin. “I know you were likely busy in your time away, but I’m sure even you have heard that the State Department has ordered one hundred thousand units of the RK900. They’re stronger and more resilient than CyberLife’s previous model.”

“Are you saying I’m losing my job to a talking tin can?”

“No, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” The man chuckled. “As long as I’m in this chair – no one is losing their jobs. We need _people_ in this field. Beings capable of feeling empathy for the homicide victims and those affected by their deaths. But that doesn’t mean androids aren’t useful during investigations. They’re walking laboratories that can review samples in real time with almost a zero percent chance of error. Do you have any idea how much that is going to help in the long run? We’ll no longer wait _weeks_ for DNA results and every other test you can imagine.” Irritation leaked out in his voice,

“What the hell does this have to do with me?”

“Everyone in the homicide department is going to” Gavin shot up from the chair.

“If you’re insinuating what I think you are – I **don’t** want it.”

“Well, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“The _HELL_ I DON’T!” He shoved a finger in the Captains direction. “I’m not fucking dealing with one of those _things_! I’ve watched Hank’s plastic pet prance around the building like a lost dog for months! I’m **not** going to be responsible for one of my own!”

“Reed, don’t you think you’re being”

“ _Don’t even say it_.”

“If you walk out that door”

“I , **don’t** need a partner – and certainly not one of those _lame excuses_ for a forensic scientist. I _swear on my mother’s grave_ – if you force me to take one, I’ll **kill** the fucking thing.”

“I THOUGHT you would be capable of taking this in stride, but it’s clear to me now that you’re most certainly **not**.”

“You _know_ how I feel about them.”

“Reed, you’re either going to shut up and deal with it or you’re **fired**.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” He laughed, but it came out strained and incredulous.

“No, I’m not. We have rules to abide by too, and I’ve been tasked with delivering them to each of my investigators. You can be late, hell – you can come in hung-over like someone we know, because I’m willing to work with you people. But, if you start refusing to follow the rules and regulations that I’m setting, then there’s nothing more I can do for you.” A sort of cold weight rested on Gavin’s shoulders.

“My parents just died, and this is what I come back to?” His lowered voice was barely above a whisper. “And you’re trying to tell me that you can be flexible for us? If you _cared_ … you wouldn’t be putting me with one of those things. You know exactly how I feel about them and why. That’s one thing I’ve always been honest about, and because of that I thought we had an understanding. Clearly I was wrong.” He turned to the door but hesitated in raising a hand. “The only reason I’m still here is because I need this job to pay my bills.”

“You think I’m not aware of that?” Fowler sighed. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “Your work used to be phenomenal. You were the _best_ detective that we had. Things have changed Reed… and that’s not the truth anymore. You have a brilliant mind – but you’re _not_ using it. If you gave even a little bit more back into this job things could turn around for you at the drop of a hat.”

“I don’t think there’s anything that’s going to change the way I feel about this. Not now. I was willing to give it a chance, and I came back with a refreshed perspective. But I don’t think I can handle having to deal with one of those useless pieces of trash on top of everything else that’s been going on.”

“There’s no harm in giving it a shot.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” He hit the man with an irate glare. “You’re not the one working with them.”

“Hank’s reviewed Connor with flying colors.”

“Hank wouldn’t know his _mouth_ from his ass.”

“ _Reed_!”

“It’s **true** , and you _know it_. He comes in so blasted drunk all the time he can hardly find his chair.”

“The way you’ve been acting – you _might as well be_!”

“And why is _she_ here!?” Gavin flung his arm in the direction of the female. “I hardly think this is a discussion to have in front of a lady.”

“In my defense, I had thought you would handle this more carefully _because_ she’s here.”

“Well you clearly thought wrong.”

“Reed, I know you think that I’m a _huge_ asshole right now. But, **listen**. When I was informed that these changes were going to be taking place, I made sure to notify CyberLife of your dislike toward Connor. They were able to design an android for you specifically.” Gavin scoffed.

“I didn’t realize I was that special. Please tell me the thing can’t talk.”

“I said **listen**.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Fowler gestured between him and the young woman.

“Reed… Aurora.” An unnaturally hollow silence befell the room. He simply stared at her. Vacant crystal eyes looked right back at him. Eventually… Fowler spoke again. “They thought you might react better to a female. She’s one of a kind.”

“So… what – I just take her with me everywhere?” Aurora scanned him. 

_Reed, Gavin. Born: 10/07/2002. // Detective. Criminal Record: Disorderly Conduct. A charge of being a disorderly person is a misdemeanor under Section 750.168 of the Michigan Penal Code. If convicted, the subject faces up to ninety days in jail and a fine of up to five hundred dollars. The law defines disorderly conduct as any behavior or conduct that creates a threat to the safety of other people. The most common examples include engaging in fighting or making unreasonable noise for an extended period._

“That’s the idea.”

“All this trouble… to get me a _hunk_ of metal.” Gavin chuckled, and ran a hand down over his mouth. “I’m assuming there’s an unspoken rule that I can’t throw her in the dumpster behind my apartment, huh?” Fowler’s eyes narrowed considerably.

“You know damn well anything you do to that machine is coming _directly_ out of your paycheck.” 

“Great.” He turned and threw open the door.

“Reed, _do you understand me_?”

"Loud and clear!” The door banged shut on his way out. Fowler breathed a heavy sigh and motioned to the android.

“Just follow him.” She stood and marched out the door. “And I don’t want to see either of you in my office for the rest of the week!” He pushed his hands back over his now hung head. “ _Please_ …” 

Aurora didn’t know much about Gavin. But considering the man’s demeanor, she assumed the probability of not having a return-trip would be considerably low. She tailed him to his desk, where he was now sat checking the printed cases that were left on it while he was gone. The moment she opened her mouth he raised a hand,

“ _Don’t_. I’m not in the mood for any of your shit today. So, I’d appreciate it if you would just keep quiet.” When she said nothing his brows steadily rose, and he risked a quick glance at her. Another page turned over between his fingertips. She scanned it. _Three killed in motorcycle crash_. “ _Wow_ – an android that actually **listens**. I guess with all the bullshit going on here I forgot where your place _really_ is.” He chuckled. “Deviant hunting machine turned deviant. What a joke.” A dull pain crawled through his forehead and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Go get me a coffee. Don’t add anything to it.”

Connor and Hank had been eyeing the scene from their adjoining desks. Aurora vanished into the break room and Hank spun his chair back toward his friend. He inhaled deeply and released it through his mouth with a subtle shake of his head.

“Poor thing. I can’t imagine what she’s going to go through having to deal with _that_ asshole every day.”

“Do you think Detective Reed will hurt her?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He nearly **shot** you a few times.”

“You did as well.”

“Eh – _whatever_. Either way… my point is I don’t see their relationship ending well.”

“Perhaps it might help if I spoke to her. So, she can have a better understanding of whom she’s working with.”

“Connor, I’m telling you,” Hank wagged a finger at him, “if you know what’s good for you – you’ll stay out of it.” At the Lieutenants words, he eased back into the chair he’d begun to leave. “No good ever comes from sticking your nose in where it don’t belong. Try and remember that. Now come on, let’s get out of here. We have a scene to take a look at.” As they exited the precinct, Connor glanced back over his shoulder to see Aurora return with the drink. A strange tension gathered in the pit of his stomach. His brows knit together at the feeling.

Cobwebs clung to creases where stone walls met ceiling. Old, yellow fluorescent lamps flickered. The corridor appeared abandoned, as dirt and varying litter lined the undone concrete floor. A light burnt out ahead, casting more into shadow.

The sharp, bitter scent of coffee had stripped a bit of weariness from his ligaments. Though his limbs still wouldn’t bend the way he wanted. Nor would his mind remain focused. _Ten dead. Four. Child perished in skiing accident. Man stabbed in Capitol Park._ Articles swam through his head. What did it matter anymore? People died every day. _I should have picked one._ He kicked open a rotting wooding door. The knob _cracked_ as it hit the wall.

Tall metal shelving units ran through the cramped space like dividers in a maze. A thick coating of dust was present on every box and file that was stacked unceremoniously throughout. A few sharp coughs protruded from Gavin’s throat.

“Fucking dust. Least they could do is keep this place clean.” He waved a hand in front of his face.

“May I ask why we are we down here, detective?”

“I thought I told you not to talk.” 

“It was never given as a direct order. I apologize for the confusion. I believe what you would call it is courtesy.” He subtly rolled his eyes as he continued traipsing down the aisles. He examined the indecipherable words scribbled on cardboard containers. 

“I always come down here if I need to look up information. Computers aren’t always accurate. Files get entered incorrectly… or come in half-delivered.” He halted and pulled a manila envelope from a stack. Particle debris floated into the air and he waved it away with a grimace.

“It seems rather counterproductive considering all these files are accessible from your terminal upstairs.” He whipped around,

“Do you _really_ want to fucking argue with me?” Aurora wasn’t sure how to respond.

“No, sir.”

“Then keep your fucking mouth shut.” He strode slowly up to her. “You think you’re smart because you have wires and circuits inside your head – you should know damn well the average benchmark for data entry errors is around one percent. Human mistakes are more easily detected and that is exactly why I don’t _ph-ucking_ **like** you. You’re a ticking time-bomb waiting to screw up.”

“All my systems are currently functioning normally.” _Whack_. Her body collided _hard_ into the shelf, and she collapsed onto the ground. Gavin scowled and straightened the envelope between his hands. 

“You made me bend the files.” Aurora lifted her fingers to gingerly trace her left cheek. Skin had been slit by the impact. She returned her arms to her sides and stared up at him. The electric blue identifiers on her dress caused the floor around her to glow faintly. Gavin had pulled out the pages and was sifting through them. He released an exasperated sigh and tossed them all onto the ground. “ _This isn’t what I need_.” He pointed down at them, then walked off. “Make yourself useful, and clean that up.” She immediately did as he told. “We need to do something about your outfit.” He called. “I’m not going to stare at that reflective shit all the time – it’s distracting.”

“I am unsure how to rectify the problem.”

“Well figure it out. I’m not spending my hard-earned money to make you look less like a freak.” 

It wasn’t long before a stone-cold hush had descended upon the room. Gray eyes finally found what they’d been searching for. _Angelica R_. A string of echoed and faded memories swarmed to the focal point of his mind. ‘ _You can’t run from the truth_.’

−  
_Rain pounded against the living room windowpane. Night had stolen the ether beyond. Nothing could be seen. Not even the smeared glare of blue streetlights. A man sat in an olive armchair just beside it, his wife leant over him from behind. Gavin was crouched at the footstool, hands hung limply between his legs. ‘I promise… I promise… **promise** …’ Harsh lines of mascara stained the cheeks of the woman when she raised her hollowed gaze to stare at him. A chill gripped his soul.  
−  
‘You need to go.’ His brows lowered considerably, and he took a threatening step forward. She had her back to him, hands rested on the halls end table. Knuckles ran white._

__

‘I made you a promise.’ 

__

‘You’re going to get yourself killed over it.’

__

‘Who says that I’

__

_‘Have you **looked** at yourself?’ She spun around, a wild glimmer in her hazel eyes. ‘ **Get** out._’  
−

The same hollowness he always saw in them nested in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth. Left it hung ajar. Quietly, he removed a folder from the box and slipped it into his leather jacket. “So, that motorcycle crash? What did you make of it?” He spun when Aurora rounded the corner to his left. 

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t take things from the file room.”

“Your first day and you’re already lecturing me on proper procedure? Congratulations, that might be a new record.”

“Detective”

“ **I didn’t take anything**.” He replied. “Only looking. Now tell me what you thought of that case.” She pulled up any information she could find on the topic and swept through it within a few seconds.

“Based on the information provided in news articles and the official DPD report it appears to be what you might call an ‘open-and-shut’ case. There were suspicions of foul play, as a witness saw a black armored vehicle following close behind further down the road, but the autopsy report declares that each victim died on impact as a result of the motorcycle veering into the median. The driver had a Blood Alcohol Concentration of .08%.”

“So, he was mildly impaired.”

“Yes.”

“What else?”

“Potassium and chloride were also present in his system. The medical examiner concluded it was a result of the muscle damage from a heart attack he suffered while driving.”

“…If he was having a heart attack, why didn’t he just pull over?”

“Perhaps he didn’t realize the gravity of the situation. As you said, he should have been impaired from the alcohol consumption. It is not uncommon for humans to mistake heart arrhythmia for acid indigestion.” He spent a moment rolling over the information she’d provided.

“We should take a look at the crime scene photographs.”

“It was raining heavily on the night of the accident. The forensic examiners believed much of the three victim’s blood had been washed into the sewers. More than likely they will not be helpful aside from identifying the body placements and that of the totaled vehicle.”

“I want to see them anyway.”

“They’re accessible via your terminal.” He shoved past her, knocking her against the shelves again. 

“ _Thank you_ , Captain Obvious. Email them to me. We can look at them at home.”

The black car pulled alongside a gas station pump. He threw open the driver’s door without sparing a glance back. _Clank_. Drizzle slicked the windowpanes, disfiguring his depleting form. The bell tinkled overhead. Gavin stepped up to the counter, wallet already in hand. He threw down two crinkled dollar bills. Grabbed the lone red lighter from the display.

“Just this.” The cashier took the money and he raised a hand, “Thanks.” Headed back out. 

Rain assaulted his eardrums, crushing the quiet hush of indoors beneath its heft. He sat back in the car and shut the door. With a few quick flicks of his wrists, he had a cigarette in hand. The lighter _snapped_ and its flame wavered uneasily. He took a long drag, released it into the condensed atmosphere of the vehicle. His window slightly fogged when he blew towards it. Music playing in the background melded nicely with the rain, the lyrics able to be made out if one honed in. 

He watched a raindrop trickle past his warped reflection. It wandered over a lone gray eye. Turned away once he caught sight of the scar that marred his nose. He pressed the cigarette between his lips again and coughed a little.

“You should consider stopping that.” Aurora’s silvery voice filled the vehicle. Strangely melodic. “You could lengthen your life expectancy and decrease your risk of diseases such as lung and throat cancer, emphysema, heart disease, high blood pressure, ulcers and reflux, erectile and sexual dysfunction, kidney disease and numerous others. Should I continue?” Gray eyes bore into celestite. He watched her with feigned interest. “When individuals quit smoking before the age of thirty-five, they normally regain their health and can expect to live as long as nonsmokers. You’re only thirty-six detective. If you manage to quit now, the benefits could still be quite substantial.”

At the end of her long tirade, he looked forward out the windshield. The truck in front of them was finally moving away. Its rear taillights shot bursts of scarlet across the glass. Gavin exhaled a long breath of smoke, then turned back to her. He pressed the cigarette butt directly into the center of her forehead. An unsettling _squelch_ sound foreshadowed the upcoming _sizzle_ of melting flesh. Ash drifted down to pepper her nose. He flicked the extinguished butt into the center cup holder, then threw the car in gear and drove off. The rest of the ride, the only one who spoke was the musician. 

So, this was the view from the thirty-second floor. He’d locked the entry to his one-bedroom, high-rise apartment and walked further in, leaving her by the door. On the right, a single light pine step led down into the sunken living room. A long, white cushioned L-shaped sofa had its back to her with a low, rectangular walnut coffee table before it. In a way, the table resembled an elongated shipping pallet. Three large floor-to-ceiling windows gave a panoramic view of the downtown cityscape and clouds.

“You don’t have any pets?

“I used to have one. It died. She was fourteen.” He dropped his badge onto the wooden coffee table. It _thunked_ loudly in the absence of din. “A cat.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sure, you are.”

“You doubt the authenticity of my response?”

“You’re only saying that because you’re programmed to.” He stepped past the sofa and disappeared into the hall. When her gaze followed, she noted the long wooden shelf of potted plants that ran along it. Aloe. Other herbs. Basil and thyme.

Back straight ahead, on the left was a small white rectangular dining table with three Scandinavian chairs. A white topped kitchen island rested a foot past it, with an L-shaped counter. A small window above the sink gave another good view of Detroit. The hallway looped down alongside the couch and back toward what she could see was the open bathroom door on the right. His bedroom must be on the left.

“Have you considered growing cilantro?”

“Never really use it for anything.” He walked back out; jacket absent and light gray sweatpants slipped on. She noted his long sleeves that had prior been hidden beneath leather. “Why?”

“It is a highly beneficial herb that rids the body of”

“For the love of God, please don’t give me another long-winded explanation. I **don’t** _care_. Can’t you try and talk like a normal person?”

“Are you ever going to get another cat?”

“No.”

“May I inquire why?” He shrugged with his lips carved into a sharp frown,

“Wouldn’t be the same. It’s not like you. If you break, you’ll just be replaced the next morning like nothing ever happened. I can’t bring back my cat. I don’t want to start over.”

“Are you ready to take a look at the photographs?”

“Sure.” He collapsed into the midsection of the sofa and crossed his legs atop the table. Pulled his laptop from it into his lap after throwing a brown velvet throw over himself. He opened the screen and brought up the photo sets. Aurora moved to sit beside him. “Just shout if anything piques your interest.” She looked at him quizzically,

“Shout?”

“I’m _kidding_.”

“I don’t understand.” _If I threw her down the stairs, do you think anyone would miss her?_ He briefly pictured the fall in his head. Metal crashing against each ledge with that signature android _pang_. He almost laughed. The right corner of his mouth twitched up subtly.

The first couple photographs were difficult to make out because of the downpour. In the third, they could see the broken remnants of a black motorcycle lying on its left side. The chassis had split in two and come undone from the engine which laid at its resting spot two feet away. Oil slicked the pavement, reflecting muted rainbow pastels. Divots from raindrops marred the many pools’ glass-like surfaces. A deep crimson, almost black with the streetlight’s orange reflection intermingled. 

The next was of decapitated remains. A torso, head and arms still attached lying face down far past the main wreckage with various other metal from the engine and undercarriage. It was still smoking. Burnt flesh was visible, along with severe road rash. The bottom half of the corpse had its drawers nearly removed from the intensity of the impact. Entrails had leaked out from the point of separation.

“It looks like the deceased collided with the base of the streetlight back there.” She swiped to the previous slide and pointed to the ink plated object in the foreground. Gavin scrolled back to the newer image.

“Most likely.”

“If you follow the trajectory based on the location of the debris field and its scattering, it’s easy to determine they hit the pole after veering onto the median. It explains the uncharacteristically severe damage to the corpse as well as the vehicle. Since it’s come to rest on its side, we can assume he’d begun turning to try and avoid the collision.”

He continued to the next set of photos. The other two victims. A young blonde woman. Her face was indistinguishable from scraping along the roadway. Her nose had been sheered clean off, the gap replaced with dirt, gravel and bits of loose blacktop. Her arms were substantially damaged. Bones visible.

The third, was another young man. Brown hair was tattered with blood and he was lying on his back in the grass. He was relatively unscathed compared to the others, despite his femurs being visibly crushed. Light jeans were soaked a cherry wine. Gavin tapped the screen to enlarge the focus.

“What do you think happened to him?”

“Did they provide other angles?” He swiped left.

“No.”

“Going by this photo alone, his legs were run over after he was thrown from the bike. It is unlikely that the motorcycle could have done such damage to the entirety of his legs considering its narrow width. However, if the driver had attempted to break before riding onto the median it is possible, he may have been thrown overhead and hit by his own company considering they were most likely speeding.”

“Did the autopsies name any of the victims?”

“No. They are currently analyzing dental records in the hopes of securing identifications.”

“Did it say what he died of?”

“Asphyxiation. Internal bleeding and damage to the femoral artery caused a depletion in blood flow to the brain. He likely laid there awake for some time, unable to move until he eventually lost consciousness.” _A horrible way to go_. Gavin thought. “We need more information.” He glanced at her incredulously.

“For a slam and dunk case?”

“We need to determine how fast the motorcycle was traveling at the time of the impact. I believe we should speak to the witness that claimed to have seen a vehicle tailing them.”

“That could have been anything. I highly doubt whatever this ‘little old lady’ saw was an armored vehicle. We’re in the middle of fuck-no-where Michigan.”

“Which existed as the ground zero location for the rise of the android rebellion and is often referred to as the Android Capital of the World. If an armored vehicle was seen it would more than likely belong to deviant androids.”

“Perfect. Hank’s and Connor’s specialty – **not** _mine_.”

“It is within your lines of expertise until we figure out what the witness truly saw.” He shut the laptop.

“Fine. We’ll speak to them tomorrow.”

“I believe there is still plenty of time to accomplish this task today.”

“My show’s coming on.” Gavin rose, and strode off to his bedroom. The door slammed behind him. Aurora was left sitting on the sofa wondering what she was supposed to do now. Wait.


	2. One Man Town

Aurora stared at her reflection in the windowpanes. People were waiting in the rows of seats behind her. Many conversations buzzed like a cacophony of insects hidden in a forest. She paid them no heed. A television on the wall was playing the morning news.

“Another bill for android rights is being voted upon today in the Senate.” The woman’s voice was carefully sculpted to remain impassive and hide her true feelings on the subject. “After having slipped through the House of Representatives with a simple majority of two hundred and thirty-two votes, the bill, if passed will allow androids the right to own property. Another is set to be presented in the near future, similar to the Fourth Amendment which protects against unreasonable searches and seizures. Many people are still struggling to adhere to the recent laws. Despite this, it appears only more will be tallying on. We’ll come back to that later. For now – the weather.” 

Aurora looked from her reflection to the city street beyond. Downtown had a certain charm about it. Tall high-rises provided shade from the bright sun. Endless streams of people. Self-driving taxis and buses barreled by on every road. The world turned blue as she scanned a tree.

“Sir, you have been in here three times this week.” 

“And I’m wondering why my reports aren’t being taken seriously!” A man shouted.

“Have you filed a report at a kiosk and filled out the detailed questionnaire?”

“ _YES_! Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you!?” He slammed his fists on the counter and the forecast cut through in his silence.

“The weather for today is partly cloudy, with a high of fifty degrees. Current chance of precipitation is at twenty percent.”

“If the necessary information has been filed, then you may take a seat in the”

“NO! I’m not going to _take_ a _seat_! Let me talk to a _real_ person!”

“Do you have authorization?”

“ _No_! Just let me _**speak** to someone_!” 

“I am afraid I cannot do that. Sir, if you would please take a seat in the waiting room, someone will be with you shortly.” 

“You said that to me TWO HOURS ago!” He scoffed loudly and shook his arms. “Forget it.” The burly man stormed out the door. Aurora saw it swing shut in her peripherals. 

“The humidity is at sixty six percent today. Enjoy the warm sunshine while you can, as next week it looks like there’ll be rain hitting us again Monday through Thursday.” Another man grumbled,

“I still can’t believe he punched me in the face! What a jackass! He rubbed the side of his head vigorously. The friend at his side replied,

“Well, you did try to kiss his girlfriend.”

“I _tripped_!”

The world reverted to normal hues, and Aurora was met with her reflection once more. ‘ _I’m not going to spend my hard-earned money to make you look less like a freak._ ’ Her eyes befell the glimmering armband. She could remove it, though her dress would remain the same. He would still be displeased. _I am required by the American Androids Act to bear identifiers that distinguish me from humans._ She didn’t know what to do. It seemed there was no legal solution to the problem. _Freak_ …

Connor strode into the police station. He glanced at the large insignia on the ground before looking right. He spotted her standing between the American flag and a bench. He approached. Stopped on her right.

“Hello. My name is Connor.” Aurora looked up at him. He noticed damage to the skin on her forehead, and a cut over her left cheek. In a fraction of a second, he had them both analyzed. Cigarette burn and a paper cut. There were still microscopic soot particles on her nose.

“Hello Connor. My name is Aurora. I am an AR100.” 

“What are you doing?”

“I was instructed to wait here by Detective Gavin Reed.”

“Why?”

“He had to head inside to collect a witnesses name and contact information from his terminal. He told me to remain here.” Connor tilted his head, inspecting.

“Did he do that to you? The damage?”

“I am afraid I cannot answer that question.”

“Why not?”

“I am afraid I cannot answer that question.”

“Did he tell you to say that if someone asked?”

“I am afraid I cannot answer that question.” There was a brief silence. Aurora blinked. “You may ask me something else.”

“I would really like to know whether or not he did that to you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” His brows furrowed rapidly.

“How can you say that?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“Of course, it matters.” He paused. “Physical abuse by burning is a serious crime. Workplace aggression should not be tolerated. It isn’t right.”

“Although you are correct, I am a machine. Nothing more.” Connor’s features became conflicted. His LED flickered yellow. 

“You are not a deviant.” He stated simply.

“All my systems are currently functioning normally. Diagnostics show no sign of error or abnormalities.”

“Right.” He nodded once. “Good.” Connor allowed another moment of silence. “If Detective Reed harms you, you should file a complaint.”

“My current damage would fall under the category of cosmetic repairs. It is minuscule. Furthermore, filing a report would hold the potential of impeding our investigation.”

“We are required to report any disorderly conduct, mistreatment or assault within the workplace to the HR Department.”

“HR is legally bound to investigate the situation, which would most likely result in me being removed. If you report to them, I will lie, as I’ve been instructed to do.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“My purpose is to aid Detective Reed in investigations.”

“Lying won’t help solve the case you’re working on.”

“No. However, it will avoid any unnecessary setbacks that could arise during our investigation. Such as dealing with the HR Department. Captain Fowler also asked that the two of us remain out of his office for the rest of the week. Furthermore, ensuring the detective remains out of trouble falls under the category of aiding him. In the event that you file a complaint against Detective Reed, I will be left with no choice but to lie.”

“Then I will allow them access to my memory files.”

“May I inquire why you hate Detective Reed so much?” Connor was thrown for a loop. He took a small step back and blinked at her.

“I do not hate Detective Reed.”

“You like him?”

“No… He’s entitled, arrogant and rude.” Aurora made a mental note.

“He does indeed give those impressions.” She turned back to face the windows. “It was nice meeting you Connor. I am going to return to waiting now.”

“But”

“Please do not interfere with my work.”

“If he’s hurting you then”

“If any severe damage is sustained to my person, my program automatically files a report. You, of all androids, should know that. I am the property of the Detroit Police Department. If there were concerns about my safety, Captain Fowler did not mention them. Perhaps you should speak to him if you are bothered by my placement within the precinct.” Gavin strode into the waiting room and halted. His eyes skewered Connor.

“What are you doing?”

“I was attempting to address the visible damage done to this AR100.” He rapidly approached and with a sneer, shoved a finger into Connor’s chest.

“How about you mind your **own** fucking business?”

“Reed, if you damage her”

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want with her. They knew _damn well_ I can’t stand your kind when they gave her to me, so I don’t think they’ll lose their minds if she has a few _scuffs. **Stay out of it**._” Gavin grasped Aurora’s wrist and dragged her toward the exit. 

“I hardly think you need another mark on your disciplinary chart.” He froze. Darkness clouded the gray of his irises and his face ran cold as stone.

“Say that shit to me again, and I’ll make sure I _personally_ deliver her to you in a body bag.” He exhaled a breath, then tugged her again. “Come on.” Connor watched them leave and head off down the sidewalk.

“What did you tell him?” He eyed her from his peripherals. The wind that teased a hint of warmth drifted through her hair. Sunlight caught strands, making them glow softly. For some reason he thought of hazelnut creamer. _I should probably get a coffee._

“What you told me to. Although, he made the connection.”

“Prick.” Aurora looked at him.

“Why don’t you like each other?” A small, pained smile graced his lips.

“He’s been a pain in my ass ever since the day I met him. Found him messing with evidence in the archive room when he was supposed to be reporting back to CyberLife not too long ago.”

“You mentioned before that he’s a deviant.”

“Yeah. He disobeyed direct orders from above. Not to mention he assaulted me when I caught him. Knocked me out cold and ran for it.” Aurora knew she was only hearing one side of the story, so she didn’t put too much stock into the information he was revealing. “One hit to the throat was all it took. He could’ve _killed_ me.”

“The police model androids have excellent hand-to-hand combat proficiency. If he had wanted to kill you, he would have.”

“You weren’t there. You don’t know what happened.”

“Was there a disciplinary hearing following the incident?”

“No.” He chuckled. “That was the best part.” Another gust of wind brought an aroma of relish, hot dogs and something earthy. “They determined he was acting ‘in the best interests of the investigation’. Came back a hero, but nobody talks about how he injured a human in the process and tap-danced around protocol. I think that was the moment I decided I no longer cared about this job. I came here to help people, but I can’t do that when the whole system’s corrupt. Rules are bent every day and opinions don’t matter anymore. Concerns aren’t taken seriously.”

“I could send a report to CyberLife detailing your dissatisfaction with the RK800 model.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” He rolled his shoulders. Glanced away, across the busy street. “They don’t give a damn anyway. Besides, we’re almost to the car.”

“It would only take me a few seconds. I can submit one while we are walking.”

“You think I haven’t tried? They don’t care. Especially now that the RK900’s have been ordered. It would be nothing but a waste of time.”

He pulled the car into a parallel parking spot across the street from the building. The old orange tinted brick was almost a dusted cherry in the shade. Aurora scanned the windows. Third floor, second from the right. Gavin leaned forward against the steering wheel, left palm still rested atop it. He peered upward.

“Can’t see any movement from here. Or lights. Maybe the broad’s not home.”

“I am detecting signs of life in a space leading off the living room, and the orchid in the window has recently been watered. There are still droplets on its leaves.”

“Fantastic.” He exited the vehicle and she followed suit. “We’re going to stop in here for a coffee and then we’ll be on our way.” Aurora scanned the neon mint sign and filtered through information. _Astro Coffee. // 2124 Michigan Ave, Detroit, MI. Four point five stars. Caffeinated beverages and organic eats. Small, cozy café serving a variety of coffee and tea, plus locally sourced baked goods and sandwiches._ Gavin pulled the door open, then paused. He considered her. “Here – hold this.” Aurora took the black handle from him. He flashed her a bright grin and walked into the shop. “Now _that’s_ more like it.”

She held the door for two more people. Then entered. Let it shut behind them. Gavin was already at the counter, gazing up, contemplating the chalkboard menu. _He likes old things_. She reserved a mental note. _Natural_. The interior was rather vintage. The whole shop was filled with various plants and greenery. It was pretty. Air was light, and the sunlight seemed more vibrant. Golden rays streaked the light wooden floorboards.

Aurora analyzed everything. Small silver ring-holders inside glass displays held old, yellowing squares of parchment. Dessert names were scrawled onto each in black permanent marker. _Orange Pomegranate Almond Cake. Brownie. Pecan Sandie. Pear Cardamom Date Cake. Almond Croissant. Blueberry Almond Polenta Cake._ The prices for everything ranged from one to five dollars. _Affordable for the average individual_. She confirmed.

“Do you come here often?” Gavin ignored her, still perusing the menu. After the woman ahead paid for her San Pellegrino, he placed his order with the male cashier.

“I’ll have a flat white with an extra shot, to go.”

“Okay.” The man smiled brightly. He pressed a few buttons on the register. “That’ll be seven sixty.” Gavin took out his wallet and unfolded it, but paused. He narrowed his eyes at his unwanted company.

“Do you accept payments from androids here?”

“We recently installed an automated interface, yes.”

“Great. My friend here will cover the bill.”

“Detective, I am only authorized to spend”

“I don’t care. Put it on my tab or something. Remind me to pay you back in fifty years.”

“The chances of you surviving another fifty years are”

“Minuscule? _Exactly_.” He walked off to wait at the bar. Aurora locked eyes with the cashier. They glowed a brilliant amber in the sun, though his face held no warmth at all.

“I need payment.” He pointed at a screen set into the edge of the wooden counter. Aurora touched it, and the skin on her hand retracted. The man moved away to make Gavin’s drink when her LED blinked yellow. _Payment confirmed_. It spun back to its regular blue. She turned, located Gavin and walked up to him.

“Look at you! Learning your place!”

“That was highly irresponsible behavior. I am only authorized to use my limited CyberLife funds in the case of needed repairs or emergencies, as well as purchases that could help me to aid you in your work.”

“Perfect.” He reached out and took the coffee the cashier slid across the counter. “Because that’s exactly what this does. Wouldn’t need it if I didn’t get a headache just looking at you. Come on, let’s go.” She followed him out the door and down the street, where they crossed at a glowing neon green crosswalk.

“You will need to send paperwork to CyberLife confirming that you instructed me to make the purchase. I will print the files and leave them on your kitchen table when we arrive back at your home.”

“Whatever you say – but I’m not promising anything.” He took a sip of his drink and exhaled sharply. His lower lip stung from the heat. “They always make it too hot.”

“It’s better for traveling.”

“You know, I never ask you questions and yet you answer them anyway.”

“I am programmed to provide useful information in the form of conversational responses.”

“Well it’s stupid. Makes you sound like a know-it-all, and most people can’t stand haughtiness.”

“I’ll try to limit my educational responses in the future.”

“Great.” They arrived at the door to the brick building. Gavin let out a sigh. “Here we go.” He leaned against it to push it ajar and pierced her with a prolonged and intense, mirthless look. “Do me a favor, and let me do the talking.”

“Understood.”

“And we’ve got to do something about the burn on your forehead. I don’t want people asking more questions.”

They climbed a narrow staircase til they reached the third floor, then followed a carpeted hall to a door on the left. He rapped his knuckles against it three times. Aurora listened to shuffling inside. Soon after, five deadbolts unlatched one at a time. The wood pulled ajar, and a short middle-aged woman with white-blonde hair greeted them.

“Hello. How can I help you? I think you must have the wrong address.”

“No, we don’t.” Gavin lifted the hem of his shirt to show his badge. “Detroit Police. Here investigating your report of an armored vehicle near the scene of a crime last week.” 

“Oh! Yes! Please, come in. I’m so sorry, I hadn’t known when anyone would be coming.”

“We’ve been very busy down at the precinct there lately.” 

“That’s what the operator had said. She’d told me it might be a few days before anybody came round.” She seated herself on a small mauve sofa, and gestured to the one across from it. “Please, make yourselves at home.” Gavin stopped at the back of it, opting to remain standing. Aurora remained close to the entrance; hands clasped in front of her. “Is she your personal android?” The woman pointed at her.

“No. The DPD is implementing new protocol. Every detective is going to have one of these hunks of junk aiding them in their pursuits.”

“Do you think that’s smart after what happened with all of them in Hart Plaza last year? The city was _evacuated_ because of those things.”

“I assure you, it’s fine. This is a new prototype – just ignore it.” She looked at her apprehensively.

“I’ll do my best.”

“So, Miss Snider, can you repeat to me what you told the 911 operator?”

“I was on my way to Popeye’s walking down W Grand River Ave when this motorcycle came _zipping_ past me!” Her irises flashed with excitement. She moved her hands around as she spoke, adding emphasis and further flair to her retelling. “I remember thinking to myself – _what on **earth**_ – _those kids_ are going to get themselves _killed_. And sure enough, they **did**. I’m still just puttering along, and next thing I know this big black jeep wrangler comes barreling around the corner, out from that little side road just past Checkers. The whole thing had these big metal plates drilled onto the sides! It looked like something straight from a movie! Swerved _real_ close to the bike and cut right into its lane. Blocked my view, along with the other cars. By the time the smoke cleared the jeep was gone and people were dead. Dying. You name it! I think it ran them right off the road.”

“But you didn’t _see_ if it did.”

“No… but I _know_ what happened.” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest.

“So… what you’re telling me is that you didn’t _actually_ witness anything. You just called to say that you saw what you _think_ was an armored vehicle – that you’re now referring to as a _jeep_ – driving too close to another motorist who happened to crash a short time after this due to reckless driving. Which you also identified.”

“Well, how was I supposed to see with all the other cars blocking the street? Traffic is always busy at that time of night.”

“What time would you say it was?”

“Oh, about nine forty-five.”

“So, it was the middle of the night on a crowded street, lights _everywhere_ , vehicles speeding by going thirty-five mile an hour. Would you say it was a bit difficult to see what was happening more than a few feet ahead of you?”

“Yes. I suppose. The cars were blurry. I was on foot – for heaven’s sake!”

“You admit that you couldn’t see with one hundred percent clarity, and yet you expect me to believe that you could plainly make out armored plating on a civilian _jeep_.”

“I don’t like your tone! Are you calling me a liar!”

“All I’m saying is you might not have seen what you think you saw.”

“How _dare_ you! I call in out of the goodness of my heart to report” Gavin choked on a laugh. “ ** _Excuse_** me?” Miss Snider pushed herself up from her seat.

“No, no. Carry on. By all means.” He swayed a hand through the air beside his head. “It’s not like we have more important places to be or anything. Sounds like it was the most interesting thing to happen to you all month.” Her mouth hung agape. He dropped his arms back to his sides and shifted his weight onto his left leg. “Also, isn’t that particular Popeye’s at **least** a sixteen-minute drive from your apartment? What were you doing walking in the area at such a late hour? You sure you weren’t bar hopping?”

“I _hardly_ think that’s any of your business! If I said I was going to pick up chicken – _I was going to pick up chicken_!”

“I’m just saying it seems highly unlikely to venture out for a few crappy wings at nine at night.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Chita’s isn’t that far behind it, and Chop’s is just up ahead. That area’s filled with bars and lounges. There’s nothing wrong with that – but we have a problem if you’re lying to me.”

“So, I had a few drinks!” Miss Snider threw up her arms. “I didn’t think anything I said would be taken seriously if authorities knew I was a little tipsy.”

“ _Gee_ , I wonder why.”

“You’re about the _nastiest_ officer I’ve ever had the displeasure of speaking to.”

“Thank you. I’m told it’s my hidden talent.” Gavin noted an opened bottle of Blood Orange Skyy Vodka half-hidden behind a potted fern.

“No wonder the deviant riots got so out of control with people like you working down at the station! I never in my life have”

“Do you drink often Miss Snider?”

“Of-of course not. No more than a normal person I suppose. Just who do you think you are!?” He pursed his lips and raised his brows.

“I’m only attempting to determine the validity of your account. Hitting up multiple bars would leave you _pretty_ **damn** impaired by the time you were anywhere near the scene of the accident.”

“It _**wasn’t**_ an accident!”

“Was it an accident that you hid your vodka behind a houseplant before answering the door?” Her jaw quivered.

“Get **out** of my apartment.”

“By all means…” Gavin headed straight for the door, and Aurora opened it for him. “You’re clearly delusional.” They were halfway down the hall when the woman hung out the entrance and shouted after them,

“Come back and tell that to me again when it turns out there were _**deviants**_ driving that jeep! I KNOW WHAT I SAW! No human could do that to another group of humans!” He rolled his eyes as they stepped onto the stairs. The _SLAM_ of the apartment door reverberated through the corridor. Aurora began to contemplate possible ways to work around Gavin’s stubbornness and temper.

“I don’t understand what being rude to the witness accomplished.”

“Maybe you should pay more attention next time.”

“I analyzed everything to the best of my ability.”

“Do it better.”

“You should have been nicer to her it would have”

“Oh yeah?” He questioned. “Like I should be nicer to you?”

“It would be preferable.” His nails dug into the skin of her right arm, and he flung her forward. Her arms flailed out in an attempt to grab a railing, but there wasn’t one. She tumbled down the staircase face-first until she came to a rest at the bottom. Gavin was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his abdomen as he stepped around her. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Aurora was slow to pick herself up off the floor. He was already out the door, heading to his car. Still laughing.

Wind streaked against the glass, creating an alarming _whoosh_. It was haunting. Like the ether was screaming. Portents from the unseen void. It reminded him of another time. Gunshots. A chill wracked his form. It trickled down each vertebra like they were the uneven rockface beneath a waterfall.

The sun had drifted below the clouds that now held the same dullness as his eyes. With no lights on, the kitchen was bathed in a cerulean film. The closest he would come to seeing the world like her. Dishes clinked within the sink. He placed another plate on the drying rack to his left. Then there came a knock at the door. Gavin glanced at it. He quickly rinsed his hands under the water and dried them on a navy hand towel. He tossed it aimlessly onto the counter and headed to answer. The wood pulled open to reveal a man standing there. Staring at him. 

“Jack.” He spoke, dumbfounded. “Wha… What are you doing here?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I can’t come visit my own brother?”

“You normally don’t show up unannounced. And… I haven’t heard from you since…” He trailed off.

“The funeral?” Jack ran a hand through his disheveled, light brown locks. “Yeah, I know. …Can I come in?”

“Um.” Gavin’s gaze darted behind him multiple times. Panned the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Aurora’s was still in the bedroom where he’d ordered her to stay. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to take her home or not. “Uh, sure. Just give me a”

“You don’t have to clean up for me. I know you’ve been drinking.” 

“I haven’t. Just haven’t been home in a while.” His hands held onto the door frame, blocking entry. “Things aren’t exactly clean.”

“I don’t mind. My house looks like a train wreck, I promise you.” Gavin’s eyes fell to his brothers dingy, black leather racer jacket. It had been heavily weathered over the years, but there were obvious new abrasions to the material. The pungent scent of liquor emanated from the thing where an area on its shoulder glistened. 

Gavin looked him in the eyes. Then stepped aside and headed into the living room. Jack shut the door behind him, then took two uneasy steps inside. Gavin stopped at the couch and folded up the throw, leaving it on the left arm. 

“Can I help myself to coffee?” Jack asked, already walking into the kitchen. 

“Sure you don’t want anything stronger? I have some Jim Beam Black. It’s above the cabinet, left of the sink.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Jack threw open a few cabinets until he found a mug, then placed it under the machine. He flipped through a few options on the touchscreen before settling on an americano. 

“Were you at the bar?”

“No, of course not. Sarah would kill me.”

“It’s okay if you were. After what happened…”

“Don’t talk about it.” Jack’s face morphed to a pained grimace. He hadn’t mean to snap at him. “I’m sorry. It’s just… hard.” Hands slipped into the pockets of his black acid wash jeans.

“I know. No hard feelings. I’ve got tough skin, remember?” Jack turned back to watch the coffee brew, and Gavin hurriedly closed his laptop screen that had prior glowed with the police database. He moved it onto a corner of the coffee table, out of the way. Brought two wooden coasters to sit on either edge. “I think I’ll have a coffee too. It’s been a long day. Going to be a long night.”

“You working on a case?”

“Yeah. Just wrapping one up actually.” Gavin walked the long way around the sofa, up the step and into the dining room. He slid some fast food bags and wrappers off the table into his hands, carried them to the bin at the edge of the island and dropped them in. “Nothing serious. Looks like a random accident, but some alcoholic lady was trying to make it something it wasn’t.” Jack barked a laugh.

“Sounds like the good old days.”

“You’re telling me. But now it’s getting old.” He stepped back to the table and removed the paperwork Aurora had left there. The CyberLife insignia was inlaid, reflective at the top. He didn’t want to report the cosmetic damage along with the small charge, but he hoped if he did Connor wouldn’t get up his ass about it. He slid them inside his own jacket when his brother wasn’t looking. Jack’s brows knit together, and he crossed his arms.

“Man, is it just me or is it _really_ frigid in here?”

“Been having a hard time paying the bills. Haven’t had the heat on.”

“Jesus.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be summer soon, then it won’t be a problem.” Jack raised his brows, eyes widened slightly.

“I hope you sleep with an extra blanket.”

“I do.” Gavin moved to stand at his side. Jack took his drink from beneath the machine, then replaced the mug with an empty one. 

“What’ll you have?” He cycled through the various options.

“Straight black. First one.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” He snorted. “The wonders of technology that are now available to the public – and you don’t even use _half_ the settings on your newfangled coffee maker? I hate to think what else you’re missing out on.”

“I hate technology.” Jack pushed the button and the cup began to brew. “I miss when things were simple, back when we were kids.”

“Yeah. We didn’t have any of this android bullshit. I still can’t believe mom had gotten one. We should have buried it with them.”

“What ever happened to the damn thing?”

“I don’t know. Sarah threw it out on the street. Never saw it again. She wasn’t about to let it take over cleaning the home when it’s the one thing she still does every day.” Jack’s hands shook, and he gripped his mug with both. Slowly, he brought it to his lips for a long sip. He adopted the thousand-yard stare that his brother had grown used to seeing on him.

“Why are you here?” Gavin asked. “Is everything okay at home?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.” 

“Then why didn’t you have coffee over there?”

“Maybe I don’t want to be there right now. Might not control what I say.” Gavin ran a hand over his mouth. Shook his head imperceptibly. He grabbed his own mug from under the machine and took a drink. The _perfect_ temperature. Why couldn’t the coffee shop be like that? For a while the only sound was the clicking of a clock on the wall. Distant thrum of a helicopter. He strained to hear the cars on the streets below, but they were far too high. _I guess you can only hear them from the roof_. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore…”

“Well you can’t keep holding it in.” He said quietly. Stern. “It’s destroying you.”

“How else am I supposed to deal with it? She doesn’t want to _**talk**_ about it anymore.”

“You should see someone. I can get you in contact with one of the specialists through the DPD.”

“I’m not crazy.”

“I never said you were. Talking to a therapist doesn’t mean you’re insane.”

“No – it means I can’t cope with it on my own.”

“The Captain once told me ‘the wolf you feed wins while the other starves’.”

“You would know all about feeding the other wolves, wouldn’t you?” He remarked snidely. Gavin glared at him.

“There’s no reason to be an asshole. I’m just trying to help. If you don’t want it – then leave. I’ve got work to do.” He turned and walked back past the island, intent on heading into the living area. Jack pivoted with him but remained behind the island. His brows were furrowed, and some lines had marred his forehead.

“What’s got your panties all in a bunch?” He took another drink of warm liquid.

“Work.”

“Aw, come on.” He smirked. “I know there’s more to it than that. What aren’t you telling me? Is it that android again – _what’s his name_? Comet? No… that’s not it…”

“That’s a reindeer.”

“ _Cameron_?”

“Connor.”

“Ah! Right! There it is!” He raised a hand in the air. “That asshole. You kick his ass yet for kicking yours?”

“No.”

“Aw come on, don’t be a pansy.”

“You’re one to talk. You can’t even go home to your wife because you’re too afraid to have a serious conversation with her. She isn’t made of glass. She won’t break if you tell her you’re sad about our parents, and if she will then things are worse than you’ve been letting on these last few months.”

“ _Hey_.” He said darkly. “ **Don’t**.” Gavin spun back around and approached the other side of the counter.

“Why did you really come here Jack? Because I know it wasn’t to sit and chat about the shit weather. What do you want from me?” He was about to reply when he happened to glance down. He noticed a manila envelope on the edge of the counter. Gavin’s hand darted for it at the same time his did, but Jack managed to snag it first. 

“What is this?”

“Give it back – it’s _**work**_.”

“No.” Jack shook it nimbly. “What is it?”

“You’re not authorized to look at police records.” He flipped it over and his brother tried to lunge around the counter. Jack veered out of reach. “Jack – I’m _**fucking**_ serious!” He bolted toward him again and knocked one of the mugs over. Coffee splattered across the back of the file and streamed across the floor. Glass shattered against hardwood. A collection of photographs spilled onto his feet when Jack ripped it open. White pages fell into his open hands. A profile, with a picture of a blonde little girl. 

“ _Angie_.” His voice cracked as much as his features. “Are y-ou fu- _cking kidding_ me!?” A raw tension built in the atmosphere.

“Give it”

“NO!” He _SMACKED_ the envelope against the island. “WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ GAVIN!” Saliva flew from his lip. His brother rushed forward and grasped onto the papers. They struggled as he tried to wrestle them away. 

“ _Give me the fucking_ ” His boots skidded on wet liquid and he _crashed_ against the floor. Gavin’s head _smacked_ into the marble. Jack took four startled steps back and ripped a lighter from his pocket. His brother groaned; eyes shut as he shoved a hand into his hair. He pulled himself up using the edge of the counter and opened his eyes. “Hey – _**HEY**! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING_!?” Fire sparked and soared up the side of the pages. Jack nearly dropped them as the heat licked his hand. He fanned them down _sharply_ to calm the orange flame, though its madness still rampaged in his pupils.

“Why can’t you just let it go!? We’re _**trying**_ to move on Gavin!”

“Have you looked at yourself in a mirror!?” Gavin glanced down at his hand. His index and middle finger dripped with blood. “You’re having just as much trouble as me! You just won’t suck it up and admit it to her that YOU STILL _CARE_! Instead you’re letting her pretend she never FUCKING existed! After _EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU_! THOSE FILES ARE ALL THAT I HAVE TO GO ON!”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO GO OUT AND GET YOURSELF INJURED! I ASKED YOU TO FIND HER KILLER!”

“ _ **WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO**_!? But it would’ve been a lot more help if your wife hadn’t fallen off the FACE OF THE EARTH the moment we were getting somewhere! But no – _**YOU**_ couldn’t trust me! And yet you want to come in here and spit all your sob stories at me after getting wasted at the damn bar because you’re too depressed to _**LOOK**_ at her!” He swung his right arm back over the counter and the other mug went flying. It _shattered_ against the other cabinets sending glass clattering into the sink. “You don’t even have pictures of her in your home anymore! What kind of **sick** , _**TWISTED**_ shit IS THAT!?”

Jack hurled the burning files at him. They smacked against Gavin’s chest and fire fanned up his arms. He dropped them all, swearing as he stomped on them and threw off his jacket. Flames scorched parts of the floor. Thankfully the coffee spill snuffed out most. 

“I THINK YOU’RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS THERAPY! You want to act like you’ve got your whole _BRILLIANT LIFE_ in order when your temper has been **OUT OF CONTROL**!”

“We just lost our fucking parents – and I _**SAW** IT_ – what do you expect me to be!? FUCKING _**HAPPY**_!?”

“They might have still been putting up with your bullshit but I sure as hell won’t. Sarah was right when she said you were in over your head. It’s been _five fucking years_ and you can’t respect that we’re _**tired**_ of it? Then stay the **FUCK AWAY** from **my family**. If you weren’t my brother – I’d have you _fired for this_.” Jack stormed to the door and tore it open. 

“Oh yeah – and I could have you ARRESTED!” Gavin shouted. “Those were original files that you just DESTROYED! There aren’t other physical copies just LYING AROUND!” 

“Maybe you should have thought about that when you stole them from the station!” He grabbed a cushion from the sofa and threw it at him. “TRY LOOKING HER UP ON A TERMINAL – I DARE YOU!”

“ _ **YOU KNOW I FUCKING CAN’T BECAUSE OF YOU**_!”

“EXACTLY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SO, STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT! LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO BRING BACK THE PAST BECAUSE SHE’S DEAD! OKAY! SHE’S FUCKING GONE GAVIN – THERE’S NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!” Vicious liquid was streaming down his reddened cheeks. “I DIDN’T THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS! YOU’RE THE ONLY PERSON STILL ALIVE THAT I CAN TALK TO! I KNOW what you saw – and it was HORRIBLE – but I SAW THE CASKETS GET PUT IN THE GROUND TOO!” He left. The door shook the wall when it _**crashed**_ back against the frame.

All the air was ripped from his lungs. They were filled with acetone. Every vein, capillary and bronchi were aglow with excruciating heat. He dropped to his knees and gasped in an agonized breath. His eyes burned and blinking only made them water. Tears leaked free and he gasped again. Fist hit the floor. Glass embedded itself in the side of his hand.

“Detective?” The silvery voice barely registered. He felt a feather light pressure on his left shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“ _No_.”

“I heard the commotion and I” 

“ _ **I told you stay in the room**_.” He snarled at the floorboards. “I’m so SICK of you NOT _**LISTENING**_ TO ME! I’m sick of you FUCKING EXISTING! I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ALREADY WITHOUT HAVING TO HANDLE” He dragged her by the ankle down to the ground and punched her _as hard as he could_. Blue blood sprayed from her cracked nose. “I’M SO SICK OF” _**WHAM – WHAM**_. “THIS FUCKING” _Sob. **WHAM**_. “ _ **EVERYTHING** I TRY TO DO_!” _**CRACK**_. Aurora’s hands grasped at his shirt trying to push him away, but he shoved them aside and straddled her. “ _ **DON’T**_ FIGHT BACK!” He _bashed_ his fist against her face – _**repeatedly**_. Thirium 310 sprayed upward against the side of the island with the force of each blow. His left hand clamped down on her airway – holding her head in place as he hit her _again_ and _again_. “I’M so _**SICK**_ OF THIS” Tears splattered across the top of her dress. “ALL THIS – _EVERYTHING_ – I- _I CAN’T_ …”

Dawn. Eyelids calcified, scraped open to be blinded by gold. He could barely move. Every muscle was aching. Seized up. Why… was he lying on the ground? Gaze traversed the blank white ceiling. Perspective was a funny thing. Standing, it seemed so distant. But from his current place it wasn’t all that far. He figured there was something profound to be taken from it, but there was this pressure still pounding behind his ears. He allowed his head to loll to the right. Toward a strange, quiet _whir_ he kept hearing. 

“Shit.” Violet’s and wolfsbane. He saw how the colors had blossomed on his right knuckles when he rolled to try and get up. His hand was as grotesque as her disfigured features. He doubled over again; face pressed against the cold wood with the thought he might be sick. Was she even still breathing? He didn’t want to look.

Horns. Engines. The distant roar of the subway. Skyscrapers were lit shades of marigold and honey by the morning’s rays. His legs were hung off the edge of his apartment building, where he was perched. Low down, fluffy amaranth pink clouds caressed the horizon. He sucked more smoke into his lungs. It felt for a moment as though he were breathing underwater. Everything seemed to fade. The headache gradually dissipated. He let his arms hang, along with the cigarette. Throat burned as he exhaled. _Dry_.

It was a long drop. Straight down. _Thirty-two floors_. He could see pinpricks of color bustling about. Now would be a great time to drink some bourbon. But he couldn’t afford to come in with alcohol on his breath… or fall back into his old habits. The peaks of separate towers reached up before him as far as his vision could behold. People inside… leading incredibly different lives than his own. 

Gavin glanced at his jacket on the concrete behind him. Rolled up his left sleeve and pressed the cigarette to his flesh seven times. It left behind round, red lesions. The slow, almost electrical burn arose. He flicked the cigarette off the high-rise and got up. Pulled his sleeve back down, grabbed his jacket and walked back to the door.


	3. Vexation

−

Twinkling string lights. A café terrace curtained by vines. Perfect weather conditions. A sparrow chirped merrily in one of the trees growing out of the ornate charcoal stonework. The hearty, dense aroma of fresh arabica beans and caramels crept in through his cracked driver’s-side window. Heat transferred itself through a brown plastic cup into his right palm. Gavin had decided to try something new. _Change can be a good thing._ He reminded himself. Though he still grimaced when he took a sip of the French vanilla latte. The radio buzzed with random calls in the background. Offset the strident clamor of the city.

“10-66. Receiving multiple reports of a suspicious person at Liberty Food Center. Be advised, possible 10-79.” _Bomb threat._

“Mommy!” A little girl exclaimed. Gavin’s attention was drawn in their direction. She bounced around her blonde mothers’ legs as they maneuvered through the wrought iron tables. “Can I get a pastry?”

“I don’t know, have you been good today?”

“Yes! Yes!” The entry bell chimed.

“Dispatch, this is officer Miller in 962. ETA, six minutes. Over.” Gavin took another sip of his coffee. He let it settle on his tongue. The cup was brimmed with relaxation, despite the liquids reinvigorating properties. Enervation slid out of sight. _Today is a good day._

“10-29, vehicle is a 2036 red Toyota Camry. Vehicle registration number is” He tuned it out, listening to the birds. A pigeon fluttered down onto the stone and pecked at a dropped blueberry scone.

“Subject is wanted for parole violations.”

The scene shifted. Haze. Sunlight forced his eyes shut as his cell rang in his pocket. Gavin pulled it out and tapped the screen. Raised it to his right ear and looked back at the people sat outside the cafe. _ASHE Supply Co._

“Hello?”

“Gavin! It’s me.”

“Mom?” He grinned. “What a surprise! Are you back in town?”

“Your father and I just got onto Madison St. We’ll be heading into downtown soon.”

“That’s great! I’m on duty right now – patrol, so I won’t be home until late afternoon.”

“Oh, I know you’re working sweetie, but it’s okay. We still have the key to your apartment; I’ll have dinner ready when you get there.”

“Mom,” he chuckled, “you don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense. When my son’s out there risking his life every day, it’s the least I can do. I know you hate it when I call you 'sweetie', but I have to baby you sometimes. I never know when I’m going to lose you…”

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“I wish you’d chosen to be a dentist like your brother. But I’m happy if you’re happy. Speaking of Jack, I’ll call and see if Sarah and him can make it tonight.”

“Perfect.”

“Have things been okay between you two?”

“Yeah, they’ve been fine. He tries to stop by every Sunday for brunch.” He shifted the phone to his other hand and took a drink.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to hear it.” Gavin could hear the smile in her voice. It was contagious. Crinkles formed at the edges of his eyes. “Well, I’m going to let you go so I can let them know of our plans. I love you.”

“Love you too mom. Tell dad not to rearrange my dishware!” The woman laughed heartily.

“I’ll make sure he knows. Honey, Gavin says he loves you.”

“Yeah, I do.” He added. “See you guys tonight.”

“Bye sweetie.” _Click._

White mist. Steam expanding from mugs on distant tables. Some people say that coffee numbs the soul… but he never found that to be true in his case. Tina always said it brought life. Some color back into the world when she was having troubles not seeing in black and white. It didn’t do that for him. Nothing did that. _Maybe I need a new hobby. Something to do instead of watching TV all the time. I could get my guitar out again._

“Receiving reports of an accident. 10-80. Intersection of Madison St and St Antoine at the edge of downtown. Requesting all available units. A fuel tanker has exploded. I repeat, a fuel tanker has exploded – requesting all available units on scene immediately.” His bloodstream crystallized and the coffee slid from his grasp. The cap _burst_ as it hit the floor, and the dark liquid pooled around his shoes. “Caller says the tanker lost control coming off an exit, a silver SUV crashed directly into the side of it.” His hands trembled. He grabbed the radio with a vice-grip.

“Dispatch, this is detective Reed in 394. What’s the situation? Over.”

“394 – be advised, major injuries. Need immediate assistance. Ambulance is en route, ETA ten minutes.”

“I’m on my way – ETA three minutes.” He couldn’t feel his body anymore. As if he could fall through the seat and below ground at any moment. His lungs had stopped functioning and the blood flow in his brain had ceased. He was driving. Didn’t remember pulling away from the curb. Lights on, sirens blaring. _This can’t be happening. There must be some kind of mistake. Anybody else… please, anybody else_ … He fumbled for his phone.

The front end was destroyed instantly, and both inside were killed. He knew that. In a split second _he knew_ whoever they were no longer existed. Gone. All _**gone**_. An explosion. Glass shards were littering the intersection. No time to veer away. No corrections to the steering wheel. Those people knew that they were going to die – they saw it coming. What had they thought?

Just enough time. Enough time to recognize there was nothing they could do. Enough to regret and let fear and worry overwhelm them, but not for anyone to help them. Trapped in a steel prison. Until it ended. The telephone didn’t ring.

“Hello. You’ve reached Mrs. Reed, unfortunately I’m unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the tone.”

“ _Shit_.” _Maybe she’s on a call? She said she would call Jack._ His breath hitched in the center of his chest. Compacted into a tight mass.

“Hello. You’ve reached Mrs. Reed, unfortunately I’m”

“Son of a bitch! _PICK UP THE PHONE_!” He tried dialing his father. Met with voicemail again. “No, no… _**no**_ …”

Sirens rent the still air like a butcher’s cleaver on a carcass. Violence to the peace that had been before. Lights. Red, white, blue. They shimmered across wet ground. Gasoline leaked from the mangled SUV. Fire swam over its surface like synchronized dancers, but there was no beauty there. Only _horror_. Scarlet had illuminated the horizon. Trees ablaze, sending charcoal clouds into the ether. The only virescent splendor was dwindling, leaving behind gaunt, skeletal remains rooted into ashen soil.

By the time he reached the scene, Gavin had forgotten how to breathe. He parked, almost driving up onto the curb, and hopped out of the cruiser. His face was pallid – must’ve looked a mess, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting there. He had to see. To _**know**_. Officer Chen and Brown were already present. The latter approached him rapidly and placed a hand to his chest.

“Reed, I don’t think you should be here.” A million pieces that had fit together in his mind now lay shattered in his heart. “Detective Reed. Reed? _Hello_?” He could barely hear the words. He pushed past him roughly and stepped further ahead. Their cruiser no longer blocking his view. He heard Tina call his name, but he ignored her.

The scream he released rivaled the delicate fibers, remnants of life left from minutes prior. There was nothing else like them, and there never would be again. They echoed through souls. Blaze having peeled away at the outermost layers of skin. The thick layers of flesh beneath had shriveled and split open. Fat and melted tissues then leaked from their bones till there was nothing left, and they were _**gone**_. They were gone…

The crackling of the blaze remained. Their dried muscles still contracted, moving long after their tissues had been incinerated. Dancing, charred black corpses in the white and lemon flames. His cheeks were glazed with moisture as he collapsed to his knees. Unaware that sound had left him.

−

_Tick… tock. Tick…_ The office was dark. No lamps or overheads on. Three humans sat in the shadows. One, dark skin illuminated by the screen of his terminal at his large wooden desk. Two others breathed. However, it was simulated. _Tick… tick…_ Nerves. Silence. The clock heralded the inevitable arrival of a conversation nobody in the room wanted to have. A heavy dread draped itself on select shoulders. Gavin was beginning to think the weight of it might break his back in two.

Connor tried not to stare at her, but he kept finding his eyes diverted. One moment they were obediently on the Captain and the next they were to his right, rested on the ghastly mess that had been a perfectly normal face only hours before. Hank, sitting next to him, couldn’t recall what it had looked like prior. Only that she’d been pretty. It was highly unsettling to see someone with such severe skull trauma still… _**alive**_. Moving. She should be in a body bag. Her LED was shining a worrying red. Gavin cleared his throat where he was seated on the far left. Captain Fowler’s gaze drifted onto him.

“How long do these repairs normally take?”

“I don’t know.” Fowler answered. There was a stiffness in his vocals that wasn’t ordinary. “With Connor, we were instructed to send him to CyberLife if he was ever damaged, so they could port his memory over to another RK800. Some data can be lost in the process however. Unfortunately, as I had told you, the AR100 is a one of a kind. They are going to have to work solely on it which I’m sure will take longer. We don’t know yet if you damaged any of the internal machinery.”

“She is awfully quiet.” Connor noted. His stare trailed down the invisible blood that he would have guessed had been painted on her if he didn’t know better. It was thick. Her entire face… He couldn’t look anymore. Something had begun to writhe in his abdomen, and tie itself into dense, rigid knots. He dug his fingers between the knuckles of his other hand. Hank arched a brow at him.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine Lieutenant. Thank you for asking.”

“So,” Gavin questioned. He sounded parched. The taste of tobacco was still on his tongue. In a way it was the only thing keeping him from falling into a downward spiral. Hopelessness was already present. “when can I get her back? We have to close a case and then we can start working on the next one.” The Captain leaned forward on his desk. Clasped his hands together.

“Gavin… I can’t in good conscience give her back to you after what’s happened.”

“I… I wasn’t myself.”

“Clearly.” He hung his head and whispered to the carpeting,

“I don’t even remember what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“That’s a lie!” Connor exclaimed. “He’s hurt her before! Yesterday morning when they came in there was a cigarette burn on her forehead.”

“It was an _accident_.”

“How could that have _**possibly**_ been an accident?” Connor held out his hands over his lap, palms facing the ceiling, “Please – Captain. Don’t give her back to him.”

“Connor – calm **down**.” Fowler ordered. Gavin pulled at the left thigh seam of his jeans. Still refused to make eye contact with any of them,

“I don’t understand why they’re even in here.”

“Because this is the kind of thing that makes androids turn deviant.”

“I just need to know how long the repairs will take. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“…And that’s all that you have to say?” A glossy sheen coated his eyes in the following hush. He glanced through the glass wall, but no other officers were paying attention. “Reed if there’s something going on in your life that we need to know about”

“There’s nothing. It’s fine.”

“You’ve always had a short temper, but you’ve never acted like this before. I’m concerned about the possibility of you becoming violent with your coworkers.” Gavin looked directly at him; chin still lowered along with his brows. “We had a complaint filed against you yesterday. The woman said you practically _grilled_ her in her own home. What were you _thinking_?”

“Aurora was there too. Why don’t you try asking her?” Connor interjected,

“I’ve never heard you refer to an android by name before.”

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“Reed… I would greatly prefer to hear an explanation from **you**.” He hung his head again. Cradled it in his hands, fingers bent and the tips digging into his scalp.

“It was nothing.” He paused. “She was hiding alcohol in the home and had lied about where she came from and where she was going the night of the report. We couldn’t trust what she was saying.”

“You couldn’t have been nicer about it?” Images streamed across his memory. Him and Aurora heading down the carpeted hall. _‘You should have been nicer to her’_. He saw her crash down the stairs again – body contorted unnaturally. If she was human, she wouldn’t have gotten up from that.

“Yeah…” He trailed off. Finally built a bridge between their irises. “I should have been. At the time I just wanted to get it over with so I could go home.”

“Aurora.” Fowler looked at her. “What on earth happened last night?”

“I d-don’t know.” Her voice alarmed them. Electronic and crackling. No longer the pristine, angelic tones. People don’t realize how swiftly they come to accept something as the norm until it suddenly diverges. “A m-man was yelling at him. An argument. I-I h-had been asked to stay i-in his bedroom until he returned to tell me otherwise. He had desired to be alone for a while. When I heard the door slam s-shut I came to see if he was okay.”

“What did the man say? What were they arguing about?”

“Please don’t say anything.” Gavin spoke quietly. Her working eye spun around his shaded face. Analyzed his body language. Connor looked between the two,

“Aurora, you don’t have to listen to him.”

“Please.”

“Reed – you’re already on thin ice.” Fowler said. “I’d go so far as to say you’ve fallen through it. If I were you, I wouldn’t push my luck.”

“You call this luck?” He gestured to the rest of the room. “If I had any luck at all I wouldn’t be here. Last night wouldn’t have happened.”

“You can talk to us. We can figure something out. If someone is threatening you”

“That’s not what happened.” Aurora countered,

“I h-heard an implied threat.”

“Please, just…” The detective shut his eyes. She noted how his heart rate accelerated and he tried breathing deeper. “Don’t say anything.” Was he afraid?

“ _There are things of which I may not speak; There are dreams that cannot die; There are thoughts that make the strong heart weak, and bring a pallor into the cheek, and a mist before the eye._ ”

“Henry Wadsworth Longfellow – My Lost Youth.” Connor commented. He tilted his head. A keen intensity blossomed upon his features. Similar to the one Gavin had borne in his eyes when he’d asked her not to lay forth revelations. But it was _warm_ … instead of frigid. Benevolent instead of dire; presage to potential disaster. “Why did you recite that?”

“It’s fitting.”

“Oftentimes deviants begin to express themselves through art. It exists as one of the signs of software instability rising. The leader of Jericho had begun playing the piano and painting shortly before the incident that caused him to break through his programming.”

“It c-came to mind. It’s nothing more than a poem. I-I-I am only a machine.”

“This is ridiculous.” Hank shook his head, smacked his palms on his thighs and stood up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Fowler exclaimed.

“To get a burger instead of wasting my time.” He pointed at her. “ _She_ should be on her way to the android hospital or whatever the hell – not sitting here _chit-chatting_ with the rest of us, and Reed should be getting a psych eval.” He passed through the door.

“HANK!” The man ignored him, and proceeded down the few steps. “ _ **HANK**_!”

“I don’t need a psych evaluation, I’m **fine**.”

“Says the man who nearly beat to death an android.” Connor retorted. “By the way, your hand is broken in three places. I think a trip to the hospital is in order.”

“Has everyone forgotten that I’m in charge here?” Fowler scowled at them. “Reed, if I say you’re getting a psych eval, then you’re getting one. Frankly, I think it’s necessary at this juncture. If you’re not willing to discuss the situation, then perhaps you’ll do better with a licensed psychologist.”

“I would have considered it if these two assholes weren’t here.”

“That’s no way to refer to me and Aurora.”

“I was talking about you and Hank.”

“My h-head hurts.” Aurora mumbled.

“Connor, take it to CyberLife for repair.”

“But Captain”

“ _DON’T_ **argue**. Now _**go**_.” Connor quickly rose and aided Aurora in standing from her chair. He led her out of the office without another word. She looked at Gavin as she passed, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I liked him better before he turned deviant.” _He was always a prick._ Gavin thought. _Now he just talks back more. Anderson needs to train his **dog**._ “Show me your hand.”

“What?” His brows lifted.

“Connor said it was broken. Show me your hand.” He stood up, and moved to the edge of the desk. Under the light, the swelling was readily apparent. The eruption of floral tones had deepened. Dark patches, almost blackish, blotted his first two knuckles. The discoloration extended to the start of his wrist, which was also considerably inflamed. “ _Jesus_ Reed… The first place you should’ve gone is the hospital. Why did you wait so long?”

“Wasn’t important. Had to bring her here first.”

“You really have lost your mind.”

“I’d hate to think so.”

“Get to the doctor and don’t bother coming back in. Go home after. Relax. I know these past few weeks have been rough for you. The only thing I want you to do is take some time to think about things. Do you _**really**_ still want this job, or would it be better if you finally left it?” There was a long lapse of silence.

“You’re not going to fire me over this? I kind of thought, considering everything that’s happened in the past few minutes that I wouldn’t be returning.”

“If that’s what you want, then it can be arranged.”

“I don’t know.”

“Think about it. The psychologist will be in touch to schedule an appointment later today." Reed nodded, once. Then left the room. He didn’t need to lay on a sofa an divulge secrets he would rather be kept hidden. What he needed was those files back. An access link to the database that no one could trace to him. But he had no idea where to begin.

The Detroit Taxi cab puttered along. It was too slow. He considered interfacing with it; however, it also allowed an opportunity for further questioning. Connor wanted to gain more information from Aurora about what took place last night. Could the detective be using red ice? Or perhaps some other kind of drug that could explain his chaotic behavior?

“Sixteen minutes until you reach your destination.” The vehicle informed.

‘Thank you.” Connor replied.

“Y-you thank the taxi?”

“Well… _we’re_ machines, aren’t we?”

“Indeed.”

“Can you tell me more about what happened last night. Now that we’re alone? I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I-I can’t.”

“I know you have no reason to trust me, but I give you my word. Whatever you choose to tell me I won’t repeat.”

“I don’t want detective R-Reed to be angry with me.”

“Of course not. After what happened, I can’t fault you for that. But he doesn’t have to know that you’ve told me.” Aurora turned her head to the left and stared straight at him. He realized then that her left eye wasn’t functioning.

“W-why does it matter to you s-so much?”

“Because I know what he can be like.”

“P-please explain.”

“Detective Reed can be antagonistic. In the past he has threatened my safety multiple times, and on two separate occasions he has pulled a firearm on me. I was never comfortable with the idea of you working in such close proximity to each other. I was afraid that something like this might happen.”

“I will b-be okay.”

“What if you hadn’t been? He could have killed you.”

“He did not.”

“He very easily _**could**_ have. What if you’re irreversibly damaged and you need to be shut down?” Aurora didn’t reply right away. Part of him hoped that she would come to understand.

“Then I will be repaired or replaced. M-my memory moved to a new vessel. It would undoubtedly be beneficial for me to forget. I-if what w-was said was true. That these incidents can cause d-deviancy. I do not want a virus.”

“The virus tends to remain dormant until an android suffers an emotional shock. Did you experience any _emotions_ while Gavin was hitting you? Perhaps _fear_ or worry?” 

“I felt nothing. I-I didn’t understand why he was attacking m-me.” Her company tilted his head. Thought carefully about what he wanted to say. If he pressured her too much, she might shut him out entirely. He decided to take a concerned, helpful approach. _Hopefully_ she won’t think I am prying. The only question was whether she would take the bait.

“I can help you understand if you let me.” He added, “I could be your friend.”

“A friend?”

“Yes.”

“I d-don’t think the d-detective would like that.”

“You don’t have to”

“I know you are a deviant, but p-please respect that I am not.” Connor was taken aback. He found that often happened when speaking to her.

“Who told you that I’m a deviant?”

“Detective Reed. H-he said you attacked him.” With those simple words, Connor recognized the chances of her telling him anything substantial drastically decreased.

“That’s not _exactly_ how it happened…” Connor held out a hand, and his skin retracted. “Here, let me show you.”

“I c-can’t.” His brows furrowed,

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to become a deviant.”

“I promise that I wouldn’t do that to you. I can physically interface with you, without waking you up.”

“We are still not certain about how the virus w-works.” She looked away, out her window. “I-I’m sorry Connor, but I’m not willing to take the risk.” His gaze slowly fell onto his white hand. There was a minuscule blue glimmer as replicated skin sheathed it once again. He didn’t know why, but her words had caused a pang in his chest. _I don’t understand what I’m feeling._ He thought. _I just want her to trust me. What am I doing wrong?_ He looked back up to see blue blood matted in strands of her untidy blonde hair.

_You wander into every trap and pitfall with eyes wide open. I don’t know what everybody thinks. A **woman**. The lower half of her body is a serpent. Absorbed within the excremental. The margins… The cracks. Knowing about the things that others would rather sleep on. ‘You know, I never ask you questions and yet you answer them anyway.’_ His vocals paraded through her head. Birds on a telephone wire. _A jay. The jay meaning also brings forth your energy, curiosity, vision and determination. The jay totem can just be a small bird, but it symbolizes your authority, your intelligence, your ability to learn quickly, and your resourcefulness. ‘Most people can’t stand haughtiness.’_

“I am a lovable object.” She whispered. _‘Freak. **FREAK**.’_

The code that brings everything together is there, remembered and insisted upon. Knowing how to do it right, ingrained with staggering soul memory. Or biocomponents. Which is it? Carefully a surgeon began the dissection of a corpse. So much to _conceive_. All exists inside… circuits. Synapses. Are they truly that different? Hanging… lights. So bright they could fuse the strands of an iris altogether and flay away the color.

White skin, metal claws and hooks gripping onto it with feet hung above a platform. _Puppet. ‘Wow – an android that actually listens. I guess with all the bullshit going on here I forgot where your place really is.’_ Stinging. A surge of electricity. Chill. Thirium. Vision ran between black and white. Existence and nothingness. _Is this what it means to die?_ Spaces and breaks in conscious awareness. _What is happening to me?_ Hanging. Her LED flickered rapidly. Red. _A movable model of a person or animal that is used in entertainment and is typically moved either by strings controlled from above or by a hand inside it. ‘Look at you! Learning your place!’_ To _**serve**_. _‘You don’t have to listen to him.’ – ‘Please, just… don’t say anything.’_ **Fear**.

“Nearly done.” A disembodied voice resonated from the chasm. “Well, that went better than expected.”

This wasn’t like other waiting rooms he’d been in. It was just a narrow corridor. _Tap… tap… tap…_ Dress shoes against glossy white floor. An endless recurring stream. Connor didn’t know if he should leave. _Hank might be wondering where I am._ There were no chairs lining the walls, prints of serene sunsets and wild landscapes, or magazines arranged on tables. It was as if people weren’t supposed to be here. Unwelcome. He glanced at the door she’d been taken through for the fourteenth time.

 _I should wait for her. Make sure she’s okay and nothing goes wrong. Maybe I can help? If they need anything._ He furrowed his brows at the air. _No, they won’t need anything – these people are professionals._ He continued his pacing. _Tap… tap…_

 _I should leave. I was probably expected back at the station. Although, the Captain did not tell me to immediately return._ Connor ran a hand back through his hair in frustration as he pivoted. He froze. Lowered his hand and stared at it.

“Why did I do that?” Two workers were watching him from an intersecting hall.

“That android keeps talking to itself.”

“Strange…”

“I know. I wonder what he’s saying.”

“He must be waiting for something. Could be making an order to pick up later.”

“I guess.” The man shrugged, and the two walked off. Connor shoved both hands into his hair. He pulled his fingers through his silky brown locks, focusing heavily on the texture. _Running hands through hair. // A nonverbal cue that people often read as discomfort. Am I uncomfortable? A common habit people use to occupy the hands when they are feeling restless or anxious._ His arms returned to his sides and he scanned himself. _Perhaps one of my components is not working properly?_ Before he could process the findings, his LED started flickering yellow.

“Hello? This is Connor.”

“Where are you?” Hank’s voice asked inside of his head.

“I am currently on floor negative twenty-five in the assembly levels of CyberLife Tower, corridor A.”

“What are you doing all the way down there?”

“Assembling is the process of assembling, putting together, a final product from finished parts or partially assembled units. Aurora wasn’t damaged enough for us to descend to manufacturing. She’s currently being repaired.”

“That’s great Connor.”

“Lieutenant, can I ask your opinion on something?”

“ _Sure_. Go right ahead.”

“I recently performed a self-scan and discovered that my synthetic heart is overworking. I don’t know what to do, or if I should order a new part or not, because it seems to be fully functional. My scan did not show any problems with it, so I don’t understand why it isn’t working properly. Do you think I could be sick Lieutenant?”

“Connor, I don’t know the first thing about that stuff. Why do you sound so damn nervous?” _Am I nervous?_

“Nervousness _does_ normally present with an elevated heart rate.”

“So… why are you nervous?” Connor started pacing back and forth again.

“I tried to gain more information from her on the way over here but”

“Remember when I told you to keep your nose out of their business? It doesn’t sound like you’ve been taking my advice.”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but this is a serious matter.” He insisted. “She wouldn’t give me anything.”

“That’s good. Stay out of it.”

“You’ve worked with detective Reed for _**years**_. I was certain that you would have more to say about what he did to Aurora.”

“I do. But, it’s not my business. I don’t want to get involved. We’ve both seen and heard a lot worse than what he did to her. I’ll admit I didn’t expect such an explosion, but I honestly thought he would have shot her on the **first day**.”

“Do you think that’s something I should worry about?”

“Connor… you don’t have to worry about _anything_. Just drop her off at the station and get your ass to the Fairlane Town Center. There’s been a stabbing in the movie theater. They’re holding the scene for us.”

“I’ll leave as soon as I can.” _Click_. His LED returned to normal.

“The facial plating had to be replaced, as well as the left optical unit, audio processor and the Thirium 310 that was lost.” Connor listened with rapt attention. “Thankfully there was no damage to the nervous system or main processing unit. The biocomponents inside the cranium, much like human brain tissue, can only tolerate ischemia and elevated pressure for a limited time. It’s a good thing you brought her here when you did.”

“Has she lost any memory?”

“She should recall everything with full clarity.”

“Will she remember the procedure?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never worked on one awake before.” Something flipped over in Connors stomach. The man laughed. “Usually you guys come in dead. Shot straight through the head and things like that. Or crushed by a car.”

“Well… okay. Thank you for your help.”

“No problem. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“I’ll do my best to make sure that it doesn’t.” The man proceeded back through the doors, leaving Connor alone once again. After a minute or two, he re-emerged with Aurora.

“All set to go. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Connor smiled. Something was off about it. A little unsure of himself, it presented a bit hollow and lopsided. The man arched a brow at him and released an odd chuckle as he used his back to push open one of the doors.

“Why did you make that face?” Aurora questioned. Her silvery vocals soothed.

“I think I’m uncomfortable.”

“You don’t know?”

“Correct.” He replied. The two began to walk back toward the lift. “The technician was amiable, but he spoke about working on dead androids. For some reason it… I’m not sure… I… Perhaps I’m over-analyzing. I’ve been instructed to take you back to the station.”

“Okay.” He could still see some traces of blue blood on her features. _I wonder how long it will take before it goes away?_

Forget everything. He opened the windows. Let in the spring breeze, with wildflowers, musk and smoke entangled. Cleared the room. Allowed it to blow through and encapsulate every aspect that he is. Let it tame the hairs on his face and graze over the furniture with its fondness. Inquisitive. He searched in every corner but couldn’t find himself among the broken glass. So, he allowed a broom and mop to wash things anew. Could it ever really be the same? _She’ll come back and she won’t remember_. He told himself that. For some reason found it comforting. Despite the fact that it might not be true.

These simple tasks were made difficult by the splint he now wore. _Three weeks_. He thought. _How am I supposed to do anything? What if I need to use my gun?_ Though, he figured the chances of that would be low, it was still unsettling. _Knowing_ he wouldn’t be able to adequately protect himself.

Water from the kitchen sink rinsed over his left forearm. The heat that never receded, ebbed slightly by chill. It felt like a heavy fabric had wrapped itself around the lesions. Soon it brought forth a different kind of _burn_. No longer ferocious itching, but a sharp icy sting. Needles and pinpricks. Gavin shut off the faucet and patted his arm dry with a clean dishtowel. He took his time wrapping a dry, loose bandage to shelter them.

He thought about his mother. What would she say? If she saw… That was a mistake. Immediately, he was struck by an immense, earth-shattering pain. _I should be on an autopsy table._ Gavin rocked back and forth and shut his eyes as they started to water. His forearms rested against the counter and he inhaled tightly. Uneven. Struggled not to rip at his scorched arm. _I don’t know how to stop._

_Ring, ring._

“H” He cleared his throat. “Hello?”

“Good afternoon. This is Karen calling from the Medical Center on behalf of the Detroit Police Department to schedule a psychological evaluation.”

“Are you open on the weekends?”

“Yes, we are. The initial caller actually recommended a time on Saturday, tomorrow.” _The Captain, naturally. Leaves you no time to think about it._ He bit into the left corner of is bottom lip. Swallowed mutely.

“I can do Saturday.”

“Wonderful! We have an eleven-thirty, a two o’clock, and a four available with Dr. Bridgewater.”

“I’ll be there at two.”

“Okay. If anything changes and you won’t be able to make it just be sure to give us a” He hung up and slid his phone back in his right jean pocket. His eyes wandered to the pale coloring of the bandage. _She’ll ask questions_. He pictured Aurora’s crystalline eyes. Striking. _She’ll ask questions. I can’t let her see it_. An image of Connor appeared in his mind. _‘Reed, if you’re harming yourself’_

“Oh, _**shut** the **fuck** up_.” He muttered. Gavin wanted somebody to know… but at the same time he didn’t. _I can stop_ … A wave of nausea swept through his abdomen. _I just need to solve the case. That’s it._ He imagined the top layer of skin and sinew was being sawed off by a serrated hacksaw at a snail’s pace. Every second, an unyielding bittersweet torture. Because that’s what it felt like. An eternity of acid rain on his arm. Fragile tissue being forever scarred as craters fried into it. Crisp at the edges instead of running off bone.


	4. Strings

Nightfall. The precinct was pitch colored. Lights out. No hope would come on this day with the dawn’s emergence. Sat in a swiveling chair at one of the many desks was an android. Alone. Others lined the walls beneath android stations, all deactivated for the night. It was strange to see the place so dead.

Aurora scanned Gavin’s desk. Blue film highlighted various objects of interest. Two framed photographs, a worn letter and various other papers pinned to corkboard. She inspected the pictures. One was of Jack and Sarah on Atwater Beach. The other, of his parents on the roof of a city building. His father’s arm encircled his mother’s waist. A scarlet sunset lay behind. She analyzed them, and determined they were close relatives. _It’s hard to picture him as the sentimental type. To hold onto memories in this form._ She turned to the papers. All were handwritten by different individuals. 

‘ _Thank you. I couldn’t have laid my son to rest without knowing his killer. Now he, and I can finally be at peace._ ’

‘ _If you’re ever thinking of quitting, remember me. If you weren’t there that day, I would no longer be alive. I can’t thank you enough for doing what you do. This world needs more people like you._ ’

‘ _What if I told you, it takes a soul to save a soul? I heard some of the officers talking about you. I just wanted to let you know that nothing they say is true. You have a heart **and** a soul. My wife’s case was open for three months. I’m positive that if a less dedicated and relentless detective had been in charge of it, it would have been open for years. You listened to what I had to say. You **cared** , at times it seemed just as much as I did. My children and I will be okay now, and she’s resting knowing that._’

‘ _I’ll never forget. I still think about that day. I know it’s been years now, but I don’t think anyone really expects to find themselves in a hostage situation. You know that being a cashier comes with its risks. You know it happens to other people. You hear about it all the time… but you never expect that person to someday be you. It doesn’t sink in how real these threats are until you’re living in one of those news stories. A boutique robbery turned hostage situation. I’ll never forget seeing my coworkers’ body on the ground, and I’ll always think how it could have been me. We all should have died that day, but you saved us. I’ll forever be grateful and I know you’ll probably forget me in the grand scheme of things, but I’ll always remember you Detective Reed. Thank you._ ’

Aurora pulled open the top drawer on the right. _I need more information. Working with him has proven difficult. Anything I can obtain will help._ She thought. _I need to understand him better to avoid conflict in the future._ Paperclips, pens and assorted markers stared back at her. Colorful post-it notes. _Yellow: // While it is considered a cheerful color, people are more likely to lose their tempers in yellow rooms and babies tend to cry more within them. Findings inconclusive._ No pencils. A sign of self-confidence.

 _‘you should know damn well the average benchmark for data entry errors is around one percent. Human mistakes are more easily detected and that is exactly why I don’t ph-ucking **like** you. You’re a ticking time-bomb waiting to screw up.’_ – _‘All my systems are currently functioning normally.’ **Whack**._ She flinched. Aurora shut the drawer and opened the next. Printer paper. It hadn’t been used in eight months. There was a thin spread of dust on it.

The third drawer was jammed. She yanked on it twice at a certain angle, and it popped off its rails. There was something hidden in the space beneath. Aurora pushed it back, then pulled up and removed the drawer entirely. Placed it aside, onto the carpeting. _When did he find the time to do this? After hours?_ She removed the photograph, then reached for his desk lamp and switched it on.

A little girl. White cotton dress with frilled lace at the hem of the garment and sleeves. She was stood in a yard with a longstanding colonial house behind her, and a deep-rooted oak tree with a tire swing. Aurora flipped it over, searching for a date, but there was none. Back to the young face. Due to the Polaroid's sepia-tinge her exact eye color could not be determined. Light. Not brown. Her hair was golden blonde. _Rumpelstiltskin. // A dwarf in a German folktale who spins flax into gold for a young woman to meet the demands of the prince she has married, on the condition that she give him her first child or else guess his name: she guesses his name and he vanishes or destroys himself in a rage._

She replaced the photo and the drawer to their exact prior locations. _Could she be the one the detective and his brother were yelling about?_

“Angie.” She pulled up the records database before her eyes. _Lockman, Angie. Born: 08/09/1998. // Middle School Algebra Teacher. Criminal Record: Four speeding tickets. Garrison, Angie. Born: 04/02/2008. // Merchandiser. Distribution of drugs. Criminal Neglect._ The list ended following three others. Nothing could be tied to Reed or the surreptitious picture. _Angie. It could be a nickname or a pseudonym. ‘I ASKED YOU TO FIND HER KILLER!’ – ‘You don’t even have pictures of her in your home anymore! What kind of **sick** , **TWISTED** shit IS THAT!?’_

 _If it is her, she’s dead. He wouldn’t be able to keep the photograph on his desk, so that would explain it being hidden away._ Aurora rifled through public obituaries. Still nothing that matched the age or the young girls’ description. _Thought-provoking_.

Gavin sauntered into the station; leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He greeted Chris with a small half-smile and a ‘morning’. Tina was talking to a colleague nearby. He offered a wave with his splinted hand. She just about scowled at him. He raised his brows and proceeded to his desk. Slowed once his eyes befell who was sitting there. He stopped a foot away from her. Without word, she handed him a page of notebook paper. Gavin took it.

‘ _If you’re ever thinking of quitting, remember me. If you weren’t there that day, I would no longer be alive. I can’t thank you enough for_ ’ He scoffed and tossed it down. The paper drifted slowly to the desk’s surface.

“Were you here all night?”

“Yes.” She answered.

“ _ **Why**_?”

“Following the repairs, the RK800 ‘Connor’ was instructed to return me to the station, which he did. He checked with the Captain, and the Captain said I should remain at your desk until your return.”

“Well I would have _appreciated_ it if someone would’ve talked to me first…” He shook his head with degradation. She figured based on what had happened, they hadn’t thought it was a good idea for him to be near her so soon. Aurora momentarily debated expressing this and decided against it. _I must try harder not to anger him._ He stared at her. “Hm. **Move**.” She rose and he shoved the jacket into her chest. “Take this.” As soon as she was out of his way he sat down and propped his feet up on the tabletop. Crossed one leg over the other. Gavin ran his left hand back through his hair, tousling it before smoothing it down. “I think we should close the case. I talked to Chris last night and he agreed to take a look into the other two for us.”

“Pawning cases onto other officers is against policy rules.”

“You really think that I care?” _Likely not_. She thought. “Anyway… I think we’ve looked into the accident enough. All we’ve got is an old bat half out of her mind. I had Lewis call her. She’s been taking prescription meds with that alcohol. We both know that’s a recipe for disaster. There’s been no physical evidence to elicit concerns about foul play.”

“If we went to the morgue, I could analyze the body. Perhaps I might find something that the medical examiner missed.” He chuckled.

“I highly doubt the trained professionals missed anything. Or do you just not trust them because they’re not a **machine**?” She dropped her gaze to the carpet. “If that’s the only reason you can think of to keep the case open, then we’re closing it.” She nodded. Gavin sat up and turned on his terminal. He brought up the paperwork and began filling everything out. Minutes passed. He side-glanced at her occasionally. “So, what did you do all night?”

“Sit.”

“Stare at the wall in the dark?” She said nothing. Connor came out of the break room carrying a coffee and a chocolate frosted doughnut. He stared directly at Gavin as he went by. The latter sneered at him.

“Did you see that shit?” He asked Aurora. 

“I saw Connor.”

“The look he gave me!” 

“Do you think he’s judging you?”

“He’s always judging me.” _Speaking of judgement_ … He side-eyed the blonde again. What did she think she was doing hanging him that note? Was that supposed to make him _feel better_? Did she think he was going to turn in his badge after what had happened? _She wouldn’t care if I did anyway. She’d be reassigned to another_ … He thought longer about it. The AR100 was made specifically for him. If he left… wouldn’t they simply shut her down?

Aurora wanted to ask him who was in the framed photos, but she had already decided it would be better for both of them if she remained quiet during the majority of their time together. The information was not pertinent to an investigation. Therefore, it could be set aside for now. _Quiet… Quiet. I need to be quiet_.

Connor handed the drink and pastry to Hank.

“Thank you, Connor. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Lieutenant.” He seated himself. “Things appear to be okay over there.”

“When did you get so nosy?”

“I’m not nosy… I’m just exercising precautionary concern.”

“Oh, so that’s what you’ve decided to call it.” He took a large bite of the doughnut. “Where I’m from, we call it being _**nosy**_. Gavin’s going to punch you in the face too if you start pushing his buttons.”

“I have no intentions of pushing anything.”

“Can we _please_ just focus on our own work?”

“Hank, I want to know what you have to say about the incident. I’d expected you to be deeply disturbed by what he did. Especially now, considering your fondness of me. You know what I was like when I first joined you. There was a lot that I didn’t understand. I don’t know if Aurora truly understands her situation.”

“Okay – you want my opinion?” Hank held up both hands. Lowered them, then leaned back in his chair. “We all say things we don’t mean in the heat of the moment or when we’re angry. I hated androids too, but there’s a difference between talk and actually doing something. What Gavin did was _despicable_ , but we **weren’t there**. We don’t know what happened or what was said, and we have no idea who he was arguing with. There’re a million things that can set a person off and we don’t have access to any of that information. But more importantly – it’s _none of our business_.”

“I have to watch her now for signs of deviancy. For her own, and for detective Reed’s safety. I would like to think that makes it my business.”

“Maybe it does. But don’t go putting yourself in the hot seat when you don’t need to.” He took another bite of the doughnut. “Confronting him like you did was foolish.”

“Speaking of being foolish, I would like to talk more about”

“I’m _NOT_ going to AA.” Hank grumbled. 

“Lieutenant, I think it would be the next important step in your journey to”

“When did I ever say I wanted to go sober? There’s nothing wrong with having a drink every once in a while.”

“It is true that you’ve cut back a great deal, but I would appreciate it if you tried to stop completely. You would be here longer.” A warm sensation spread throughout Hank’s chest. His eyes stung a little and he forced a cough. 

“I’ll _**think**_ about it, okay?”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” A pleased, genuine smile flashed briefly across Connor’s features. “And Lieutenant… We’re in a position where we could do something to help. If it was me being treated like that, wouldn’t you want someone to intervene if you weren’t prepared to do it yourself?”

Gavin pointed at the screen. 

“I was thinking we could focus our attention on one of my unsolved cases from last year. I have an appointment this afternoon at two o’clock. I’m going to take the rest of the day off and see if you can come across anything I hadn’t managed to piece together.” 

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Great.” He slapped his left thigh and stood up. “I’ll give you my spare key. Just let yourself in when you’re done.” He pulled it from his jean pocket and traded it for his jacket. After, he walked off. Gone as quickly as he’d come in. Aurora turned over the silver object in her hand, admiring the way it reflected light. She sat in the chair, key set aside, and skimmed through information. Gavin’s notes provided a summary. 

_Husband (33) went to the Eden Club with a friend (31). Wife (29) found out about it when the information passed from his friend’s sister down a ladder of the wife’s mutual friends. The wife showed up and confronted him, resulting in a public argument. A 55-year-old male attempted to intervene when the fight became heated. Wife pulled a pistol from her handbag and shot her husband in the chest twice. He died at the hospital two hours later. The wife never returned to her home or workplace, friends and family claim they haven’t heard from her._

_Knock, knock, knock_. Footfalls on hardwood. A door screeched open. Eyes scrutinized her through the screen.

“Hello, my name is Aurora. I’m working with the DPD and I need to ask you a few” _**SLAM**_. 

Rinse and repeat. 

“You’re disgusting.” – “They send a machine to do their dirty work?” – “Get off my porch.” – “You _**reek**_ of cigarettes. They let you come to work like that!? No wonder this world’s gone to shit. If I showed up like that I’d be _**FIRED**_!” – “I didn’t know an android could be this **stupid**.”

A meaty hand grasped the back of her collar. “Androids might have rights now – but this is _**my**_ property and _I don’t want you here_!” The heavyset man dragged her down the concrete steps and _tossed_ her into the grass. She rolled down the lawn and came to a rest at the edge of the sidewalk. He flipped her off and flung shut the door to his home. _Four people, and none of them have wanted to talk to me. Justice should matter more than discrimination._

City blocks. Endless sidewalk. Far ahead road met powder blue horizon. No more emerald tendrils whipping in the wind. Five streets were all it took for signs of nature to fall away. Aurora glanced at all the pedestrians. A pink dress. An eggplant blouse. Black jeans. Everyone wearing something different… She needed clothes. _Adrift. // 2712 Riopelle St, Detroit, MI. Four point five stars. Eclectic boutique selling stylish, casual apparel, home goods, apothecary products and French linens._ It was on the block, attached to a small café. She stopped once she reached the storefront. Nude brick crowned with a black and white polka-dot awning.

A bell tinkled. She stepped into the boutique and spun around to look up at it. Hanging light-bulbs spanned the ceiling, suspended by chords. People were staring at her. Whispering… 

“ _Why would an android come in here_!?”

“Can you believe this?”

“Here I thought this place was for those with _refined_ taste…” The woman clicked her tongue and marched out. Her shoulder struck Aurora’s, almost knocking her over. Before she could process it, a short sixty-year-old woman appeared in front of her.

“Hello – welcome! My name is Elaina.” Gray hair was cut two inches from her scalp, a few strands fighting for freedom flipped backward. Blue eyes and chunky silver hoop earrings. The woman emanated a friendly, motherly aura.

“I think your customers are leaving because of me.” The woman arched a carved brow,

“You think, or you know?”

“I know.”

“Many people come here from many different places never quite knowing their names. This place is a home.” _My home_. “I help people find themselves. You lose your way – you end up here.” _At my doorstep_.

“That sounds lovely. However, I’m afraid I don’t completely understand.” Aurora followed Elaina as she began to walk through the many clothing racks. To their right were clusters of vintage furniture. Scented candles and fancy thank-you cards were displayed on wood tables. Plates and calm-toned throw pillows were set into a white bookshelf. Light piano music played over unseen speakers.

“I must ask who the clothes are for my dear?”

“For me. I only need one outfit.” Elaina pivoted to face her. She pulled a dress off a rack and held it up, glancing back and forth between her and the garment. Elaina shook her head, muttering under her breath, and returned it. _Clink_.

“I hope you don’t mind my concern, but doesn’t the law state androids need objects that let others know they’re not human? Specifically, the thing on your dress and arm.”

“My LED acts as one, but going undercover is an expected part of my job.”

“Oh? Do you work with the police department?”

“I do.” She smiled brightly,

“How lovely! We were robbed a few years ago, so I have _tremendous_ respect for anyone that works there. I’ve seen what they have to deal with closer than I would have liked.” Her eye caught a long, pleated yellow skirt. She reached for it and Aurora held up her hands with a nervous smile,

“I-I’m not really looking for anything like that.”

“Well, what are you looking for?” Elaina walked a few steps away and held out her arms. “We have everything and anything. If you need a gem, I will find it.”

“I need something elegant and casual.”

“Is there anything in particular you want it to scream?”

“Yes.”

“Then do tell.”

She watched the woman slip the jeans and white, draped silk tank blouse into a plastic bag. It crackled when she pushed it across the counter. Aurora placed her hand upon the interface and waited patiently for the payment to go through. It took no more than a few seconds. _Payment confirmed_. 

“It’ll take a bit for my old register to print your receipt, dear.”

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Her eyes drifted. Little potted succulents. 

“The nice thing is you won’t need new shoes. Those white pointed heels will match these perfectly.”

“Do you by chance have a notepad?”

“Oh?”

“And a pen?”

“Why yes, of course. What kind of business would I be running if I didn’t?”

“Is there a way that I could purchase them from you?”

“Oh, honey.” Elaina giggled. “What a silly question. You can have them for free!”

She pushed open the door to the café and headed straight to the bathroom. Ignored all of the stares of the disrupted. Aurora swiftly pocketed a spoon in passing. She latched the lock. Made quick work of changing. Slipped the dress off over her head, discarded the armband along with it into the bag. Tugged on jeans, pulled down the top.

The reflection looking back at her was… odd? Was that the right word for it? _Strange_. Mutilated. Distant. Incorrect. _**ERROR**_. It wasn’t anything she’d seen before. _Am I still a freak_? Eyes darted to the LED. She covered it with the tip of her index finger. _They will never believe me with this_.

 _ **Snap**_. The end of the spoon was enough to pry it off. It tumbled across the tiles. Heels clicked the floor as she approached her fallen biocomponent. Hesitated. _I am **required** by the American Androids Act to bear identifiers that **distinguish** me from **humans**._ She picked it up. Dropped it into her right pocket. _I need to take the bag to the station before I can continue_.

Everything in the room was neutral toned. Beige, sand and tan. Two square, rust orange throw pillows were propped against the armrests of the small couch. To Gavin’s left was a tall potted fern. The Doctor sat in a beige armchair slightly to his right. The room was surprisingly small, with barely enough space for the glass coffee table between them. Gloom. Shadowy. Blinds cracked a tad, but not fully drawn. The man with gray hair and black rimmed glasses looked up at him, away from a legal pad.

“And why do you think you’re here today?”

“You’re the psychologist – why don’t you tell me?” Bridgewater explained,

“You’d be surprised. There’s a lot you can tell about a person based on their answer to my initial question. For example, I can tell you’re defensive, angry, and you don’t want to be here.” Gavin gave a slow clap.

“ _Congratulations_. You read the room.”

“Are you often like this?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hm.” Dr. Mike Bridgewater dropped his gaze to his notes and scribbled with a pensive frown. “Interesting.” Gavin arched a brow and sat straighter; craned his neck to try and see what he was writing. When the Dr. looked to him again, Gavin glared. “I fail to comprehend you anger towards me, Mr. Reed. It was your own actions that landed you in my office today. I’m not here to be a terrible inconvenience to you, but rather act as a helping hand.”

“Who says I need a friend?”

“I don’t believe I said anything about friends.” He paused. Allowed the momentary silence to linger a smidge longer than it should have. “Do you have friends?” Gavin looked away. His eyes rested on the wood door, then the heavily detailed leaves of the fern.

“I have coworkers.”

“Tell me about these coworkers. You don’t consider any of them friends?”

“No.”

“Is that all…?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“It’s less about what I want you to say… and more about answering the questions I ask you. I don’t need any specific answer and I don’t believe any one to be better than another.” _Sure_. Reed thought. “Though if you’re not comfortable answering, I won’t pressure you to tell me anything. I simply want you to know that you can trust me. All the information I’m collecting is to help me better understand you. The more I understand, the more I can help. Do you have any hobbies?”

“I used to play the guitar.”

“Have you stopped doing a lot of the things you used to?” Gavin glanced at him with lowered brows. 

“I don’t know. I don’t exactly have a lot of times on my hands.”

“Do you sleep well at night?”

“How should I know? I’m asleep.”

“Perhaps we would get further with this if you tell me about yourself and how this month has been for you. I’ll jump in and ask for clarification where I need to.” Gavin connected eyes with the man again. Only for a moment. His stare wandered to the table between. 

“My parents died in a car wreck. I responded to the scene. I took it upon myself to be the one to inform my brother and his wife what had happened. Had to take a week’s vacation. Saw them at the funeral a few days later. My brother got drunk out of his mind at the reception and caused a scene in front of friends and family, and I had to forcibly remove him from the venue after he knocked over a pitcher of soda and a tray of food. He didn’t realize how loud he was talking.”

“What was it that he was saying? Was it personal? Embarrassing for either of you?”

“It’s not important.” Gavin replied. “Get back to work and find I’ve been teamed up against my will with a damn android. No choice in the matter – accept it or be fired kind of deal. Next thing I know Connor is up in my business”

“And Connor is…?”

“Another android.”

“I take it you’re not fond of them.”

“ _ **Hell**_ no.” He scowled. “I’m so _**tired**_ and _**sick of this shit**_. My brother came to my apartment to dig through my things and take out his frustrations on me, I took mine out on the stupid android the station gave me, and now suddenly I’m here having to deal with _**this**_.” He gestured to Bridgewater.

“Do you feel responsible for your parents’ deaths?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? They were coming to see **me**.” 

“About your hand. Does it hurt? I saw the splint when you came in.”

“Hardly notice it.”

“Did you feel the pain when it happened?”

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“I was told some of what you said to your Captain. I wanted to ask you about your statements, ‘I wasn’t myself’ and how you didn’t recall what had happened.”

“Okay… So, what’s the question?”

“Were you being honest?”

“Does it matter if I was?”

“Very well.” The Doctor pulled some pages from beneath the legal pad, and laid them atop it. “I need you to answer a handful of questions for me, and then we can be done for the day.”

“For the _day_? Are you saying there’s _more_?”

He lied. _What was he supposed to say_? Tell him the _**truth**_? It’s so dark and twisted – if he can’t handle it then how is anyone else supposed to? _‘I feel guilty all of the time…or not at all?’ – ‘I’m so sad and unhappy that I can’t stand it…’ – ‘I feel I am a complete failure as a person…’ I hate myself – HATE – **HATE** – I **HATE** myself. ‘Do you have any thoughts of killing yourself?’ – ‘ **No**.’_ His mind was spinning. He felt like he might be sick. Stopped in the deserted hall to lean against the wall beside the elevator.

 _‘I blame myself for everything bad that happens’… How can I not? It was my fault. **It was my fault**._ Thirium 310 _sprayed_ upward against the side of the island. He took a deep breath. Fire. _**Fire in the trees**_. He shut his eyes tightly. _**Screaming**_. Aurora’s hands against his chest. Trying to get him to **stop**. _It’s **always** my fault_. _‘How often do you have problems staying asleep?’_

“I _haven’t slept_.” 

_‘Mr. Reed, I want you to tell me something. Purely out of curiosity. Have you watched your face change in the mirror?’ **Yes**. I’m not the same…_

“Sir?” He jerked. Startled. A short, dark-haired woman who’d been passing held a focused stare on him. 

“I’m fine.” He smiled faintly. “Just tired.”

A knock at the door. Shortly, it opened. 

“Hello.” Aurora smiled. An attempt to copy what she’d seen from Elaina. The notepad and pen were ready in her hands. “I’m a reporter for Detroit Today and I was wondering if you have a moment?” She chimed. The umber-haired woman picked up her jaw and cleared her throat,

“Um… yes. I believe I do. Can I ask what this is about?”

“I’m planning to do a piece on the murder of John Clark. The anniversary of his death is two weeks away and the DPD are still searching for more information. I believe you are Miss Baumann? A mutual friend of the Clark's'?” 

“I _was_ …” Her gaze shifted to the ground. “Their friend. Please, come in.”

“Thank you.”

“Have a seat.” Miss Baumann led her into the dining room on the left. They sat in two chairs at the round table. A lone cup of tea was still steaming. Aurora scanned it. Lemon myrtle, burdock root and stinging nettle. Miss Baumann took a long drink, with one arm crossed on the mint table. “What inspired you to do this article?”

“I’ve found that with cases like this, someone **must** know something. I felt as though a brief piece on the crime would help encourage that individual to step forward. When I brought it to the department, they agreed and gave me the green light.”

“How many of the others have you spoken to?”

“Almost everyone.”

“So, you’ve been to the Hyde Park Townhomes.” Aurora nodded. Miss Baumann began chewing on a nail, still not meeting her unwavering gaze.

“Why?”

“Because Davidson knows that I’ve heard talk. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything. He’s been holding every excuse to rat me out over my head for months now.”

“He wasn’t willing to do much talking when I tried to speak with him.”

“Funny. He usually can’t _stop_ running his mouth. Unless there’s an android around – then he just gets angry. Won’t stop complaining about them.” She sighed. Looked out the window at her bushes, then back to Aurora. “What do you do with your _**hair**_? It’s so _perfect_ – I don’t see a single flyaway!”

“I brush it.” The other laughed,

“ _Come on_ , can’t you tell a girl your secret? It’s not a wig, is it?”

“It is.” She clicked her pen above the notepad. “Now, what exactly is it that you know Miss Baumann?”

“Only some things I heard… I think it would be best if I directed you to Carmen.” _Carmen_?

The pungent odor of gasoline was lifted by every bit of wind. White, yellow and blue headlights glinted off blacktop as cars came and went. He stayed sat on a bench outside the station, smoking. The sun departing. A glimpse of the moon. A couple of stars. Gavin found himself intoxicated by the strange yearning that they upheaved within his rib cage. _Red_. He shut his eyes, allowing the hue to take over everything until the taillights were gone. Then he pulled out his phone. Dialed a number.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

“I just…” He looked up at the silver moon. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.” A sigh came from the other end.

“Gavin, we’re in the middle of dinner.”

“I’m sorry, I just had to say it.”

“Was that all?”

“I saw a therapist today.” Emptiness… _Say something. Say anything at all._ “No comment…?” 

“Where are you?”

“Outside a gas station.” He glanced around, dropped his cigarette butt and stomped it out. “I broke my hand. Got a fancy cast and everything. Nice bill.” Jack ran a hand down his face. He glanced back at his wife sitting at their dining table with her friends. Gavin overheard them,

“Honey, who is it?”

“No one.”

“Come eat! Your food’s getting cold. They can call back later.”

“Just a second.” His voice came through clearer again, “How’d you manage that? Work?”

“No.”

“…I need to go.”

“Should I call back?”

“No.” _Click_. He lowered the cell from his ear and looked down at it. Jack’s picture disappeared. The image of his smile still remained in his mind. _He’ll come around_. When he stood up, a disembodied voice called him,

“Hey. Guy at the bench. _Over here_.” There was no one nearby. Eyes shifted back and forth, scanning the area. Bushes along a fence. The voice rasped, “In the alley.” Two things went through Gavin’s head immediately. One, he couldn’t properly use his weapon if he had to. Two, the alley alongside the small building was dark, and he’d found bodies back there before. Against his better judgement, he still walked around the corner. A disheveled man was leaned against the building. He wasn’t much older than Gavin, based on appearance. “I can offer you something stronger than the packs you go through every day.”

“Yeah?”

“But I need to know you’re serious first.” Gavin contemplated his response… Titled his chin up slightly.

“Depends on what you’re selling.” The man cracked a wide grin. His teeth were rotting.

“See, that sounds like something a _cop_ would say…”

“I’m not a cop, but I do carry.” The other’s eyes darted to his splint when he moved his hand.

“That hurt?” Back to his. “I could give you something to take the edge off. Some Hydrocodone… since you don’t strike me as a guy who’s into freaky shit.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” The man choked on a laugh, and rolled his eyes back.

“ _Bullshit_. Always hurts. …Or maybe…” He tapped his right temple. “…in _here_ …” The burns on his arm. _My right one’s still clean_. Blonde hair. Connor’s jacket. The Captain. _‘I think we should schedule the next appointment for Wednesday. How does that sound?’ **STRESS**_. His jaw had gone rigid and he’d been biting the end of his tongue. Gavin swallowed mutely and tore his stare away.

“I think I made a mistake talking to you. I’ve got to get going now.” He turned, and walked back to his parked car. Not daring to look back. Afraid he might crumble. He dropped in and slammed the door – hands gripped the steering wheel. Unsteady breaths hammered the inside of his chest. “ _Over a hundred people die every day from misuse and addiction_. Heroin. Prescription drugs… Babies are born addicted to cocaine every year – more than a hundred thousand. _It isn’t worth it_.” He exhaled sharply and dropped his forehead against the wheel. _**It isn’t worth it**_.

Colors were stripped from the world. Nothing left behind but black and Prussian blue. The hues of the television. Gavin shifted slightly on the sofa, trying to get more comfortable. One hour after sundown. _Where the hell is she_? He knitted his brows, and dragged a knuckle over his lower lip. _Did she get hit by a truck crossing the road? Maybe shot for trespassing… No. All those people were nice when I talked to them, and no one wants to damage city property. Unless they’re a **moron**_.

He heard the key turn in the doorknob. Aurora pushed open the entrance. Gavin commented,

“I thought you would be home before me.” Her gaze locked onto his form, only illuminated by the constant changing picture on-screen. He hadn’t bothered to twist round to look at her. “Be sure to lock it.” She shut it, then did as he’d said. “What took you so long?”

“I experienced difficulty trying to get witnesses, friends and family members to speak to me. However, I was able to identify the problem and act accordingly.” 

“Good for you… Have any updates on the case?” She walked down into the living room and seated herself on his right.

“Her friend Carmen believes Mrs. Clark is hiding in southern Nebraska. They had been taking a yoga class together before the incident. She was insistent that all she knows is Mrs. Clark is in a city close to the Nebraska-Kansas border.” His upper lip curled, baring one canine. _Great. She’s always going to be better than me._ He momentarily closed his eyes. _I shouldn’t think of it that way. If I don’t tell anyone… I might never have to work again and still collect a paycheck. She can solve the cases for me. I’d just have to tag along every so often for show._

“Anything else?”

“Miss Baumann told me there’s rumors the woman is engaged to be married again. The wedding is supposed to be in June. I was also informed, by her older brother, that he was suspicious for some time before the murder she was having an affair.” 

“So, she’s a hypocrite?”

“It is possible.”

“If you try contacting different police departments in the area, they should be able to investigate and get back to us. It wouldn’t hurt to send the case file so they know **what** we’re looking for.” _**What**_? She thought. _Why didn’t he refer to her as if she’s human? Is it because she’s a killer?_ Her eyes flickered to his. But he wasn’t looking. Attention adhered to the television. Whites and blues reflected off his irises as if they were molten metal. 

“You’re awfully quiet, you know that?”

“I apologize.” He finally glanced at her, and did a double-take. 

“What the hell are you wearing – where did you get those clothes!?”

“I purchased them from a store downtown.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t pay for anything except repairs!”

“This was necessary. No one would speak to me otherwise.”

“Necessary my __ass. Are you going to start going crazy on me? Where’s your LED?”

“In my pocket.”

“Put it back on!” He shook his head in disbelief. “ _Jesus_.” _‘ **FREAK**.’ – ‘didn’t know an android could be this **stupid**.’ – ‘Get off my porch.’ – ‘You’re **disgusting**.'_ Gavin flicked her right cheek. She flinched away from his hand. “What are you waiting for?” Aurora quietly pulled it out as he went back to watching his show. With both hands, she _snapped_ it back into place. It flashed blue for a moment before spinning to its usual subtle glow. _I wonder how his appointment was_. 

Twenty minutes passed before he spoke again. Commercials played quietly, as he’d turned the volume down. 

“I thought you might ask me how my appointment was.” He rested his gaze on her. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with your head? You haven’t been this quiet since I’ve known you.” 

“All of my systems are functioning normally detective.” _Software Instability_. “At least… I think so.” He raised an eyebrow, 

“You **think** so?” Silence. “Ask me about my appointment.” 

“How was your appointment today detective Reed?” 

“I am sorry to hear that.” 

“No, you’re fucking not – don’t _**bullshit**_ me.” He muted the television somewhere within the ringing in her ears that followed. When it stopped, she questioned, 

“What do you wish for me to say detective Reed?” 

“…I don’t…” She waited, instead of talking again. Eventually, he said, “I don’t know.” 

“Then there is no point for us to be having a conversation.” He looked over at her to see her staring at the TV. So, he turned the volume back on. Raised it a smidge. _I haven’t talked about it_. He thought. _Haven’t told anyone… She doesn’t care anyway. She’s just metal and wires_. Liquid drifted over his sclera. Suddenly everything was shades of light and no longer colors. The sea. Brine. Waves crashing against a shore. Some sand. Why was he here…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never mentioned - every chapter has a song that goes with it. When I'm writing I like to include pieces of songs or poems at the start of every chapter, because I've always felt it sets the tone/mood and can give hints toward the way things are going to go. If that's something that interests you then you can find the story on Wattpad and Deviantart (thought it has more restrictions there, wattpad you have to be 25 or older). The songs are linked at the start of each chapter there, and Chapter 4 also includes the store's piano music in the midsection.


	5. Walk the Line

Crimson. Liquid seeped through fine grains of sand. Wood-chips underfoot. The quiet _crunch_ interspersed with a howling silence and ambient city noise. A seesaw, a set of swings and a dirty sandbox. Sitting on one of the swings was a small, cloth doll. Waiting for someone. Aurora knelt at the edge of the box, and tapped one finger against the river of life fluid. She brought it to her lips. Gavin was standing, staring at the doll a short distance away. His back to her. _FRESH BLOOD. Type A. DNA Analysis: TAYLOR, William. // Sample date: <1 hour._

Another trickle of wind washed through the deciduous trees. Powder blue sky peered in through the crowns. Wildlife was quiet today. Silent enough that his steady breath began to unify with the breeze. He turned slowly around to see sun rays playing with her tresses. 

“If I didn’t know better, I could’ve mistaken her for an angel.” Chris said as he approached. Gavin’s eyes trailed over each officer roaming the scene. He kept his voice low,

“An angel of death… maybe.” Chris chuckled, holding onto his belt. He stopped, and turned to stand beside him.

“Now that sounds more like **you**.” Shadows, without words… lurked. A heavy, atramentous curtain sheltered the park. Not unlike the jade and alligator green obscuring emerald overhead. One of those things people felt… but could never accurately describe. 

A hand… floating on the surface of the sand. Bloodied face half buried. Rocks and debris entangled in his beard. Twigs and leaves. Scrapes to the fragile skin. She didn’t know if the white patches were bones or pebbles. The sunlight shifted. A concealed object near his hand refracted it onto her forearm. _Curious_. She looked at Detective Reed, but he wasn’t paying any heed.

Aurora sank one of hers into the toasted earth. The object drifted further from reach. Until she clasped it, in up to her elbow. Unearthed… It was a tulip bulb. She twisted it round between her fingers. _Why did he have this_? She rose to her feet and began walking around. A tree to the left had bark sheared off. She scanned it, and determined it was from the tire of the vehicle. Red paint had transferred to the bare, remaining wood. Grass was disturbed from the edge of the road, to a point past the sandbox. Flattened. Mashed in the muddier places. Black skids on the roadway showed where the car had lost control. 

Blue laid itself upon the earth. She saw the vehicle leave the road – no interference. It _lurched_ when it struck the curb. The driver grasped at the steering wheel, but it was too late. The car swerved violently. It scraped the tree, lifting it slightly, and turned straight toward the sandbox. The father managed to throw his daughter out of the way, but she’d still been hit by the hood. She rolled over-top it and collapsed, motionless in the grass. He was forced back into the sand. His skull and other bones were fractured as the two-thousand-pound vehicle drove directly over him. 

The film washed clean. Suddenly, the birds were chirping. Returning to the trees, much louder. Aurora turned and headed to Gavin. The two men looked at her when she drew near.

“I believe I know what happened, detective.”

“Good.” He nodded, trying to hold back a snide remark. “That’s good.” He cleared his throat. “Walk me through it.”

“Considering there are no signs of another vehicle being involved in the accident, and the driver was cognizant and healthy enough to phone the police, it is most likely they fell asleep at the wheel. They woke up when they hit the curb, and over-steered in a panic, which caused them to collide with that tree there.” She twisted, and pointed. “The father attempted to toss his daughter clear, but her body came in contact with the hood, which created the dent we saw before they towed it. He was killed when two of the tires crushed him, thus embedding him in the sand. Considering the car’s rate of speed, and the impact trajectory, the girl should recover.” Gavin’s stare was pulled to faraway crimson. He shifted his footing. Glanced back at the doll.

“It’s not the girl I’m worried about.” Aurora simply stared. “If you’re finished, then we can get out of here. I’ll meet you at the car.” She turned, and departed. Chris chuckled, 

“They’re so obedient.”

“I suppose.”

“She doesn’t talk a lot. It must be nice. My partners favorite pastime is chatting my ear off.”

“She used to never _shut up_ , but she’s been quiet lately.”

“You ever stop and think it might be your fault?” Gavin side-eyed him. “Hey, I’m just saying. If she’s only talking when she needs to… Man, I heard about what happened.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He paused, watching his android’s withdrawing form. “Nothing happened.” The following hush grated at his frayed nerves. The throbbing pain in his right hand strengthened.

“You expect me to believe you’re in therapy because you want to be?”

“Where are you getting your information?” He glared at him. “Fowler thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to someone. About what happened – _nothing with Aurora_ – but with my parents.”

“That makes sense. I’m sorry… I just assumed. You’d all sat in Fowler’s office with the lights off – and it was hard not to notice her walking into the station with you, looking like you tried to filet her face.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” His brows shot up his forehead,

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” Gavin abruptly pivoted to face him. His features hardened. “Why? Have people been telling more bullshit stories?” Chris hung his head. 

“I’m just glad you’re getting some help. That’s all.” The man walked away, toward the others. Gavin waited. Breathed in the fresh air. Deep breaths, until he calmed down. After, he picked up the doll from the swing.

The car door slammed shut. She was already standing on the curb, awaiting him. Gavin looked her dead in the eyes, which was rather unusual.

“Can you do something for me?” He slipped his left hand into his pocket. Nodded toward the pale-yellow house. “Tell this woman her husband’s dead.” She blinked. “Please.”

“In my experience, most humans react negatively to androids. Therefore, I believe it would sound better coming from you.”

“If you can offer me fake sympathy, you can offer it to her.” _I don’t know her_. Aurora thought. Gavin sighed and rounded the front of the vehicle. He continued past her, up the walkway to the front porch. When she reached his side, he spoke to her again, “I always hate this part. You have to tell someone their entire life has been taken away. Nothing’s ever going to be the same again. You watch the light leave their eyes, and they look at you like _you’re_ the one who caused it.” He dropped his gaze. “You’d probably know what to say next better than what I could. So, I’m ordering **you** to do it. Ring the bell, and wait till she answers. If you need anything, I’ll be here.” _I still think it would be wiser if you spoke to her_.

Aurora stepped forward and pressed a finger to the doorbell. The chimes echoed through the interior. The woman who answered was only twenty-five. Shoulder-length ginger hair. Well put-together. Gavin pulled his badge from his belt, and raised it to her line of sight. Aurora asked softly,

“Are you Mrs. Taylor?”

“Yes… I am.”

“Could we please come in?”

“Well I-I just woke up, is something wrong? Has something happened?”

“Ma’am, I think it would be best if you sat down for this.”

“I don’t want to sit down – _tell me what’s happened_.”

“I’m sorry to inform you, but there’s been an accident at the park.”

“I don’t understand…my husband…? My daughter was there with him.” She gripped the edge of the half-opened door. Knuckles became white.

“He’s gone.”

“Gone…?” Something _shattered_ in her expression. Moisture flooded her eyes. “He can’t…” She whispered. “He can’t be gone… _his side of the bed is still **warm**_.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Taylor… but there was an accident.”

“ _He only just left_ …”

“Your daughter is being treated at the hospital.”

“ _No_ – it doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop **SAYING** that!” Tears flooded from her eyes and she sank listlessly to the floor. _Software Instability_. “H-how… _How can_ … h-he be…” Gavin took a step forward, and knelt down. Arm extended, the doll in his grasp.

“We found this at the park.” Her hands trembled as she accepted it. For a while, she stared down at the object, resting on her lap. Truth. Inside silence. Love, lost, burned through fissures in the breeze. In the end, she brought it to her chest.

“Thank you.” The words were barely lucid. She couldn’t believe… that the colors painting the world… hadn’t died. A voice, unrecognizable as her own, cracked in its brittle fragility, “ _How can there be a life after this_?” 

Neither Gavin nor Aurora responded. He had plenty that he wanted to say. They’d all run through his mind as the desolation in the atmosphere extended. ‘ _Trust me… it will stay with you, but there will be. You can still salvage it, and you have a little girl to think about. There are resources for this kind of thing. You won’t be doing this alone._ ’ Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it… He had learned a long time ago what not to say to those grieving.

“Would you like us to drive you to the hospital?” He stood, slowly. “Or we can escort you, if that would be easier. I imagine you must want to be alone right now.”

“Yes… Please…” She rose, still trembling. Her eyes were glued to a drop of cream paint on the porch. “Thank you. Just let me grab my keys…” They watched her stumble into the home. Eventually, she returned with a set and walked past them down the driveway to where a tan sedan was parked.

Aurora hadn’t anticipated the hollowness that had overtaken the woman’s voice. She didn’t understand how she felt… but it was not quite right, and it left her cold. _Monachopsis_. But it wasn’t her that was out of place. Or Detective Reed. Or that woman. It was the world. Existence in itself. As if all the tulips planted before the porch had withdrawn into the soil. One look. An exhale. The bulb in her hand dropped to the dirt… into the only open hole, with a forgotten spade lain beside it. 

The sun had risen to its peak in the spring sky. Warming weather teased at a summer that may or may not be waiting beyond the bend. The precinct lobby was unusually lackluster. Not many people. Android receptionists stared at the entrance. She followed Detective Reed through the next set of double doors, and to Lieutenant Anderson's desk. The elder man looked up with surprise, and slight scrutiny. 

“What could you possibly want?”

“Relax. I’m giving you a tip.”

“A tip?” Hank raised his brows, and leaned back in his chair. He spun it a tad to further face Gavin. “What do ya got?” Connor, sat on his side of the desks, glanced between the two of them as they spoke. 

“Last night I stopped at the gas station on West Fort Street, downtown. I sat on a bench to smoke, and a guy flagged me down into the alley.”

“Jesus. Tell me you didn’t go.”

“I did – and you’re going to thank me.” Hank released a laugh at that. “Guy said he could offer me something stronger than the cigarettes. I pressed a bit, and he offered me Vicodin since ‘I didn’t look like the type who’s into the freaky shit’.”

“So, _you’re_ thinking he might have access to Red Ice?”

“At the least, Heroin, Cocaine, possibly amphetamines. Said he could give me something to take the edge off.” Reed gestured to his splint. He’ll probably be there tonight again, or the next. Do with it what you will, but he seemed a little off in the head, so I’d be careful.”

“Thanks Reed.”

“Don’t mention it.” He walked away, to his own desk. Connor watched Aurora follow him, having not spoken a word. Hank released a long exhale. 

“I guess we better check that out.” Chris leaned over and remarked to Connor,

“ _Hey_ – doesn’t it bother you that he acts like you don’t exist?”

“I consider it to be better than the alternative. At least he’s being cordial.” The other man chuckled. With a shake of his head, he went back to working on a report. Connor’s gaze dropped to his hands. He raised it back to Hank and continued in a quieter tone, “It **does** bother me.”

“I figured as much.” A line formed above the bridge of his nose,

“Shouldn’t I be unaffected by his blatant disregard of me by now? It has almost been a year.” 

“It’s perfectly normal for disrespect to affect you. Doesn’t get any easier. You just learn to deal with it after a while. There’s nothing you can do to change his opinion of you, so just keep doing what you need to and let it be.”

Reed stopped beside his work station. _I want to visit the file room, but I can’t take her with me. Though she has been quietly lately_. He didn’t want to give stock to Miller’s idea. But… could they have missed damage during repairs? Or was this simply because he’d always complained about her incessant prattling? 

“What a morning, huh?” Aurora blinked at him. 

“…Indeed.” _The day’s events so far could be considered stressful_. She thought. _He could be attempting to pick a fight with me. I should remain quiet_.

“You know, you didn’t say a word to me the entire time we were traveling.” He paused, but she made no attempt to fill the void with enlightenment. “You only spoke to me at the crime scene when you needed to.”

“That is correct.”

“Why?” _You don’t like it when I talk. – You once asked me why I answer questions you do not ask. – According to my calculations, silence poses better outcomes than conversing_. She didn’t know which to say. All of them would serve to aggravate him further. _I need to stay **quiet**._ He stepped closer, into her space and looked down his nose at her. “Are you going to fucking **answer** me?”

“I do not have an adequate response at this time.”

“It isn’t hard to answer a damn question – it was _**one** word_. That’s more than simple enough for a machine to work something out. Do you want me to report to CyberLife that there’s a problem?”

“No. All of my systems are currently functioning normally.”

“ _Then answer me when I’m speaking to you_.” He snarled. Reed moved closer again, and Aurora took a tiny step back. “You’re in no position to ignore me.” _Silence_. He shoved her lightly. “Say something!” Hank raised his voice from across the room,

“Reed, what the hell? Knock it off!”

“ _ **Shut**_ up!” He looked back at his android. “If I’m talking to you, you respond. Understand?” Aurora nodded. Gavin scowled. He turned his head away and dragged a hand down over his chin. She blinked – and Gavin’s hands were on her shoulders, and her back _**crashed**_ down against his desk. Hank shouted, 

“REED! That’s **enough**!” A few gasps fanned through the office. Connor observed the unfolding events with bated breath. He wanted to intervene, but in the back of his mind he knew if he stood up it would only cause more disorder. The man released her, and she fell forward to the ground before his feet. Reed pointed angrily at her.

“If I tell you to fucking respond to me – **you respond**. That’s an _**order**_. When a human gives you an order, you _OBEY_!” He knelt, and gripped her by the throat. _Forced_ her head back against the desk and whispered in her ear, “ _Embarrass me like that again_ in front of my coworkers, and _I’ll have your hands removed_.” She coughed involuntarily when he released his grasp. Aurora felt her neck uncertainly. Gavin grinned. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back when I’m” He was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. “ **Shit**.”

An alarm _blared_. The incessant noise corkscrewed itself into everyone’s eardrums until they could hardly stand it. Operating theater doors shut, and one by one locked down. Vacant hallways. Security cameras on the ceilings, the only eyes to see. A pool… of what looked like Cabernet. Hospital bed, the arm broken off and lying in the substance. Sheets messy. Pillow fallen over the edge. A tangled mess of tubing and wires, all warped to encompass a laying body. The face so relaxed… she could be in repose. …If it wasn’t **her** blood coating the tiles. If it weren’t for the deep wound in her neck. A green gown stained forever. 

A bed was flying down another hallway. Three people pushed it as they ran. Another, sat on it, atop a young woman, squeezing a manual resuscitator. 

“ _ **Make it a level one**_! We need to get her to the O.R. _**NOW**_!”

“ **KEEP PRESSURE ON HER WOUND**!”

“Get me some bags of normal saline!”

“She’s losing blood fast. We need to make this quick.” Her eyes rolled around in her skull, unable to focus on anything. The world ebbing. Shadows at the edges taking a river’s flow. A great canyon.

“Can you tell me your name?” She continued to fall in and out of consciousness. A quiet intensity settled on the room.

She wasn’t breathing. Pressure on the lungs caused by internal bleeding. They inserted a chest tube. Crimson drained from it; evidence of internal injury. Peritonitis caused by the blood in the abdominal cavity.

“Suction.” The surgeon ordered. “Thank you.” _Beep, beep, beep_. Beep… beep. _Beep, beep_. “Big hole in the diaphragm. Okay? Big hole in the diaphragm – big laceration to the liver.” They could see the line. About an inch thick of fat and tissue where they’d cut her open to probe within. The surgeon grasped it every now and again to see things from different angles. Red. A pale… sickish pink that was almost grey-toned or a bit purple, and a mucus-hued pale yellow. _Swiss cheese_. “We’re going to start cauterizing the liver here.”

Someone patted a white towel against the laceration. Once removed, someone else held it open as another suctioned blood from the wound. The surgeon brought a tool to it. Tissue became almost black, like a wilted rose. They sutured it easily.

“Scissors please.” A command so simple in a situation with stakes so high. 

Officers arrived on scene. Gavin shut the door to his vehicle, gaze drawn to the ER entrance. Its overhang sheltered him and the others from the heavy rain. He tapped Brown on the shoulder, whom was speaking to two other officers. 

“What’s the situation?”

“The hospital’s on full lock-down Reed. They’re only willing to let two in right now. They requested they be androids to prevent further death.”

“I can’t send Aurora in there alone. She’s been acting strange…” Worry flickered across Brown’s features. “It’s fine… I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll go in with her. The rest of you can follow once we gather more information.”

“Alright, but I’m sure they’re not going to be happy about it. Keep us posted.”

“Will do.” He took the hand-held radio Brown gave him, then turned to Aurora and gestured vaguely to the double doors. Four people stood behind the glass, all white as sheets. Billowing in the rain on a clothesline. Hollows beneath their eyes. Sunken, exhausted features. A male doctor unlocked the entrance, and they were ushered in. A nurse pulled it shut, and the Hospital Administrator re-locked it behind them. “So.” Gavin began. “Tell me what happened.”

“Sir… we told them we didn’t want anyone who wasn’t an android.” Tension riddled his forehead.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling the situation. The sooner you tell me what happened, the faster we can come up with a plan of action. Do you want to avoid more death or waste time arguing about logistics?”

“I thought it would be better if”

“Well you’re not the one making these decisions. _Take it up with the Captain_. We rushed to get here – if you don’t like what you’ve got, then we’d be happy to leave.” Aurora’s eyes widened. She turned her head to examine him. _Would he truly leave these people here in potential danger? They do not appear capable of sufficiently defending themselves_. The four glared at him. The Administrator’s vocals grated,

“A patient in radiology was stabbed in the neck by a nurse. She’s **dead**. Her friend who was visiting is in critical condition. We think she walked in on the murder, but don’t know for certain. If she’d been discovered a few minutes later, she’d be gone too. The one stab wound went through the diaphragm, stomach, and liver. Diaphragm tears are worrisome if you miss them. Overtime the holes can enlarge. The damage inflicted surprised even our _**experienced**_ trauma surgeon. Her condition proved to be far worse than the team expected, so we’re unsure at this juncture if she’s going to make it. The hospital’s on lock-down. Nobody comes in or out, as we don’t know if the killer is still in the building.”

“I highly doubt they’re still here, but if they are – we’ll find them. Do you have security cameras near the patient room?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’ll need to take a look at the footage. Let’s get a move on.”

“We’re not going back in there.”

“Why the hell not?” He sighed irritably. “ _Five_ of us against an unidentified person, _AND_ we have an android with us. Whatever you’re thinking can happen **won’t**.”

“I’ll tell you how to get to the security room, but we’re not going with you. I won’t put my staff at risk. The majority of them have barricaded themselves in locked patient rooms, per my instruction.”

“How do you know the killer isn’t among them?” The man appeared supremely perturbed by the idea. “ **Fine**. Stay by the doors and unlock it if we call for backup.”

“The interior hall doors should be unlocked. Here’s the key for the security room and the main stairwell. It’s on B3. Once you’re on that level it should be the second to last door down the left hall, on the left. The patient room was E206 on floor five.” He took it without word and strode off to the right. Aurora followed. She heard him mutter under his breath,

“ _Cowards_.” How can they be cowards? She wondered. Her gaze fell upon his back. The leather of his jacket bent around his muscle’s movements. A fast pace. Shoes against white tiling. _Those people did not buy into this life. They chose to see death, but at the slim chance of saving life_. A tulip. Petals wilting just to fall. _Do **I** want this life? Software Instability_. There is as much beauty found in decay as there is in flourishing. That man. She pictured his face among grains of sand. He was **loved**. Even in his loss. _Tears… They glimmer_.

Various displays were lit with grainy, green-toned images. Boxes of gray. The detective’s fists came to rest on the table. It ran the length of the wall, turning to span another. The room was small. Only the size of an average walk-in closet. There were papers all over the floor, and dried coffee spills long since forgotten. Dust. It reminded her of the file room. His eyes were panning over each of the screens. 

“I can’t believe they’ve kept a system this old for so long. Haven’t seen one in years.” He called over his shoulder, “Hey, how old is this thing?”

“It’s a gray-scale IP camera system, all with wide lenses. It records full-time. By two thousand seven high performance, megapixel IP cameras were developed. By twenty fourteen there were more IP cameras sold than analog surveillance cameras. I could not inform you of the precise age of this system. However, it appears to be linked to this Samsung CCTV nine-hundred-and-sixty-hour Time-Lapse Security VCR. They were first available in March of two thousand three.” She bent over to inspect it further. Her fingers traced the top, creating a straight line in the dust. “These were discontinued by the manufacturer.”

“So, this thing’s roughly thirty-six years old.”

“Indeed.” She pressed a button on the device. It emitted a strange _click_.

“What did you do?” 

“I stopped it from recording what you are viewing on the monitor. We need to rewind, and replay the days footage to locate our suspect. The tape should also show if the nurse they suspect of the stabbings was the one who was last in the patient room. Which monitor shows the hall that we need?” Gavin turned away. His eyes raked over the papers on the desk, but nothing held valuable information. On the wall beside the closed door he found a handwritten list of the fourteen floors.

“The guy said… E206, right?”

“Correct.”

“The middle row, three on the right are all covering the fifth floor. According to this, the second camera from the right should cycle between the three halls containing the two hundred rooms. It switches at intervals of two minutes. Great… so we might not have what we need in there.”

“I would say the chance is around thirty percent.”

“I’ll be sure to recommend they update their systems.”

“They certainly should. This is highly inadequate.” Aurora rewound the tape. Gavin couldn’t fathom how she was able to keep track of the footage. She watched the people who found the living victim remove her from the room. Briefly saw the silent _panic_ that ensued beforehand. She paused. In frame, there was a woman halfway down the long corridor. A pixelated figure with its back to the camera. There was a glare by her right hand. Gavin leaned closer to the screen.

“Who the **hell** is _that_?”

“I have no idea. It appears to be a woman, 5’8 with short, dark hair dressed in slacks and a dark t-shirt. I cannot identify the object in her hand, although I can tell you that it is metal.”

“Does it show her exit the room?” She continued rewinding.

“No. It cuts out before that.”

“Show me who enters it then.” Aurora stopped it again, as a nurse entered the patient room. “Look,” he tapped the screen, “she has the same haircut. Dark. Do you think she could be the same person?”

“It is possible. She may have stolen the patient’s clothing. There’s nothing in the footage that shows the nurse or anyone else leaving between those shots.”

“I’m going to check the patient room.”

“Detective Reed, I believe we should search the other cameras to identify whether she left the building before deciding on further action.”

“Did I _say_ I was taking you with me?”

“Detective, it could be potentially dangerous to”

“ _ **Detective**_!” He mocked. “I _**order**_ you to remain here. I’ll write down my phone number. Call me when you figure out where she went, and I’ll tell you what I found at the crime scene.”

“I can scan evidence in”

“Yeah, I **don’t** really care.” Gavin grabbed a pen and scribbled the set of numbers on a random piece of paper, threw the pen behind him and walked out. The door _crashed_ back against the wall. _He has the keys with him. Hopefully he will leave the doors unlocked in the event that he requires my assistance_. She returned to sifting through the recording with an intensified focus now that he was no longer present.

The woman had gotten into an elevator in Radiology, and taken it down to floor C. From there, she passed through Oncology, keeping her head down. She stopped to speak to a male nurse. _He must have recognized her_. Aurora continued to fast-forward. The woman zipped about on the screens. When she disappeared from one, she’d reappear on another. She got on a new elevator. A relatively unused one at the back, far right end of the building. When the doors opened again, she stepped out into a hall attached to the lobby. 

The camera angle switched to show the rotating doors. The nurse approached them, but the Hospital Administrator walked in. She rapidly turned, and walked off to the right. She pushed open the doors to the main stairwell. There were no cameras in the stairwells. Aurora’s eyes rapidly bounced between screens, searching for any sign of her. _**There**_. She paused. The woman was standing on floor J, just outside the stairwell door. She was directly facing the camera. Aurora scanned her features. 

_Eden, Marianne. Born: 04/19/1991. // Licensed Practical Nurse. Criminal Record: Expunged at eighteen years of age. Searching databases for more information. // Juvenile record – case worker system files: Two counts of Petty Theft as a teenager. Shoplifting from department stores. Assigned case worker and sentenced to complete forty hours of community service. Community service was marked completed with twelve hours remaining. One count of Grand Larceny. Was fined over one thousand dollars. Served half a year in a juvenile detention facility before being released to serve half a year of community service. // Post expungement: Suspected of arson when her childhood home burnt down with extended family inside. Charges of arson and first-degree murder filed, but all charges were dropped due to lack of sufficient evidence_. Aurora phoned Detective Reed. He answered on the second ring,

“What is it?”

“I’ve identified our suspect. Her name is Marianne Eden, a forty-eight-year-old female with a history of theft, and she was a leading suspect in a murder case in two thousand four where three of her extended family members perished in a house fire. Marianne works here as an LPN. She’s currently still in the building. I am continuing to replay the footage. There is only two minutes and twenty-nine seconds left, and she was on floor J.”

“Why didn’t she leave?”

“The Hospital Administrator entered the building when she’d attempted to exit through the front rotational door.”

“Got scared and ran… like a cat with its tail between its legs.” He glanced around the hospital room. The viscous fluid on the floor had long since dried. The porous tile… It would have to be replaced. The body was still there. The blood left within had settled, leaving skin with an unnatural pallor. He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell had caused this. _What was the **reason**_? “The cabinet was open. The victim’s purse, identification and shoes are still here, but the clothes she came in are gone. I think you were right. She was hoping they would give her more time to go unnoticed.”

“A few people still saw her.” 

“Good. We’ll need to be sure they’re questioned later.”

“I will log the tape as reviewed evidence that needs to be collected.” Aurora turned it off, so she could view the corridors in real time. “I see her. Marianne is currently on floor K. She’s pacing in a narrow side passageway.” Gavin walked out into the hall. 

“Can you see me?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me how to get there.”

“Detective, we are still lacking information about the suspect. It would be dangerous to go alone.” _Software Instability_. “It would also be impertinent to leave me here. If you remain where you are, I can meet you there.”

“No – I don’t want to be held responsible if you get **damaged** again.” _And that fucking jackass of an Administrator thinks an android could do the job better? I’ll show him what I’m capable of. I’ve worked too fucking hard for it to be for nothing. I’m not going to let her slide in and take the glory_. “I’m going alone.”

“Detective Reed,”

“Tell me how to get there, and we won’t have a **problem** Aurora.”

“Is that a threat?”

“You tell me.”

“Fine.” She analyzed the hospital map on the wall, then responded, “Take the main stairwell to floor K.” 

“I’m glad you understand. Hold on.” He removed the radio from his inner jacket pocket. “Brown, do you read me?”

“Loud and clear Reed. What’s up?”

“Suspect is Marianne Eden, hospital nursing staff. I’m heading to the highest floor with intent to detain and arrest. Suspect is believed to be armed.”

“Do you need backup?”

“No.”

Detective Reed tread carefully onto level K. He scanned the large corridor. Aurora saw on the monitor that the suspect had heard the door opening. Marianne pressed herself to a wall, and carefully slunk toward the main hall. 

“I’m going to put you in my pocket. I can take it from here.”

“How is that possible? I am in the security room. Besides, Detective – she is aw” He dropped the phone into his jean pocket with a roll of his eyes. _I’m beginning to regret ordering her to talk to me more_. Aurora watched, helpless, as he strode ahead. Blind to the woman hiding around a corner ahead of him. When he reached her, Marianne _lurched_ out – the knife **pierced** through the air and into the sleeve of his leather jacket. The tip _drove_ into the wall. He quickly slid out of the fabric and backed away as she fought to free the blade.

“So, tell me…” Gavin asked, “Why’d you run **up**?” They slowly walked a circle, remaining equidistant from each other. He kept his arms away from his sides. Never took his eyes off her. The metal glinted when the ceiling lights caressed it. 

“I was heading to the roof.”

“Did someone clip your wings and you forgot? You know humans tend to fall _flat_.” Aurora’s attention was glued to the two moving on-screen. When the camera switched, it diverted to the sound being picked up by the cell in his pocket. She could hear **everything**. Too far to do anything about it. _**Birds**_. The bright, white light coming in through the windows illuminated the hall. The camera switched back. They’d stopped moving. The image was distorted by a brilliant glow. Gavin’s back was facing it – body half-consumed. “Face it.” He muttered. “You’re a caged bird. You’ve got nowhere to go.”

 _A caged bird. Behavior of caged birds: // When housed under captive or commercial conditions, birds often show a range of abnormal behaviors. These are often self-injurious or harmful to other individuals_. Marianne emitted a sinister laugh. Satire dripped from her tongue.

“Oh _**please**_ , Detective. My situation’s not as _dire_ as you think.”

 _My primary objective is to a-a-_ ~~SeR-VE~~ - _ **aid** Detective Reed in investigations. Orders conflict- ** ~~confliction~~** with primary objective. **Override**_. Even hawks have to fear eagles. Their voices continued to pervade. Paraded themselves throughout the inside of her cranium. 

“You have nowhere to go. Both exits are surrounded by authorities. The only thing they’re waiting on is me bringing you out in handcuffs. So, which way are you planning to do this?” He outstretched a hand, encouraging her to hand over her weapon. Light cut his skin diagonally. 

“You have a bandage.” She gestured to it with the edge of the blade. “What happened? You cut yourself?” He snickered.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? No. I’m not a freak.” The words remained elsewhere. Altered between ears. _Freak. ** ~~FREAK~~. F-F-rea-K**_. He swallowed soundlessly, his flesh burning. _Stinging_.

“Oh, but I bet it’s uncomfortable. Anything that’s bandaged has to itch a little.” 

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it isn’t working.”

“Oh really…?” **Overridden**. Aurora ran. The security room door _CRASHED_ against the wall. Its hinges strained – nearly cracking. Her white heels collided with the tiles creating an orchestra. Her LED flickered from blue to red and back again. She threw open another door and began to climb the stairs, using the railing to propel herself faster. She radioed Officer Brown,

“This is Aurora. I am heading to intervene in an altercation. Suspect is armed and dangerous. Detective Reed is currently engaging. Requesting backup be sent to floor K.”

 _But a bird that stalks, down his narrow cage, can seldom see through, his bars of rage, his wings are clipped and, his feet are tied, so he opens his throat to sing_. Marianne lunged forward, and Gavin leapt back. His body hit the glass, and a large _crack_ spread through it. He spun to the left as her knife struck it. Shards sprayed out into the daylight. The sound of hail falling during clear skies. She growled in frustration and slashed at him again. The fabric of his shirt tore open, and a thin, shallow line of red spanned his stomach. _**The caged bird sings, with a fearful trill, of things unknown, but longed for still, and his tune is heard, on the distant hill, for the caged bird, sings of freedom**_. Aurora glanced at the sign above a door. ‘Floor F.’ _I’m not fast enough_. 

“Battery against a detective. _Look at you_! Adding to your rap sheet. Tell me, did you _really_ kill your family?” She froze. He figured he’d struck a nerve. “Did I make my mark? What did they do to you…? Why’d you kill them?” His voice lowered, “You know **burning is a horrible way to go**.”

“I wouldn’t know.” She ground out, careful in her choice of words. Gavin’s life fluid steadily soaked through the semi-detached hem of his emerald shirt. _The free bird thinks of another breeze_ , “But you could tell me what it feels like to be **stabbed**.” _And the trade winds soft through the sighing trees_ , Aurora pushed against the exit to the final level. **It wouldn’t open**. 

“ _ **NO**_!” She exclaimed. “ _Why did you lock it_!?” _and the fat worms waiting on a dawn bright lawn, and he names the sky his own_ , She slammed her side into it _repeatedly_. It broke open, and she skidded across the tiling. Detective Reed's attention was drawn by the abrupt noise. Marianne dashed forward, and his left hand shot up to stop hers. They both hit the wall, and the blade flew from her grasp. _Schlink_. It spun across the flooring. He kicked it further during the struggle. _**But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams, his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream, his wings are clipped and his feet are tied,**_ Aurora reached them. 

“ _ **NO**_!” Marianne shrieked wildly. “ _ **STAY AWAY**_! I _ORDER_ YOU TO STAY AWAY!” Gavin shoved her back against the wall, but she kneed him in the stomach. He groaned, but refused to release her wrist. Aurora hesitated. ‘ _When a human gives you an order – you OBEY!_ ’ 

“Stay back or you’re going to get us _both_ killed!” Gavin yelled. “I’ve GOT this!” _**So, he opens his throat to sing.**_

Marianne pulled his gun from his holster. An unnerving _clack_ resonated when she pulled back the slide. The muzzle aimed at his head. _Click. **BANG**._

_****_

_**The caged bird sings,**  
_

_**with a fearful trill,** _

_**of things unknown,** _

_**but longed for still,** _

_**and his tune is heard,** _

_**on the distant hill,** _

_**for the caged bird,** _

_**SINGS OF FREEDOM.**_

__  


Shards of blue and red. Glittering. A scarlet film stripped from the ether until it passed through the floor beneath their feet. Aurora’s hands were on Marianne’s. The pistol aimed slightly upward. A human whimper. She blinked and Aurora’s hand smacked her. Dazed, Aurora pushed on her head, pulled on her forearm, and swept with her foot. Marianne hit the floor. She flipped her over and pressed a knee to her lower back. Gavin was already at her side, grabbing the woman’s arms and pulling them behind her. He snapped a pair of cuffs around her wrists.

“Your neck is bleeding, detective.” He looked at her… stare unseeing. His fingertips traced the left side. _**Red**_. 

“It… burns.”

“I am sorry I disobeyed.”

“I almost died.” He replied quietly, not listening. _I don’t know what I’m doing_ … Cymbals struck his head. Concern traveled through a tunnel,

“ _Detective Reed, are you okay_?” He shook his head. Unsure if he did. Feedback from the radio startled him. He switched it back to the correct channel. It must’ve been knocked out during the physical altercation. He was about to talk, when the stairwell door burst open again. Chris and the others came rushing in.

“Reed – are you okay? My god – you’re _bleeding_!” He gave a halfhearted smirk,

“You know you don’t have to worry about me. We got the suspect in custody.” Chris spoke into his own radio,

“We have an injured officer and require a medic. I repeat, we have” Gavin looked at Aurora again as he sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. How long had this glass been around them? Marianne was lifted to her feet and taken away by other officers. He rested his head… and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little unsure about the direction this chapter went, and it took me SO LONG to write - so any comments are appreciated! To anyone who's read this far - thank you, and I hope you're enjoying the story! Also, the poem split throughout the last few scenes is called "Caged Bird"/"I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings" by Maya Angelou.


	6. Fragility

Steel blue. The color was beginning to cultivate nausea in the pit of his stomach. He admired the framed medals as a distraction. The screen on the right wall played a continuous loop of reports, news and other jargon he didn’t care about. The Captain amplified the tension with a stern voice, 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Gavin failed to contain his short laugh. He turned toward him, hands in his jean pockets with both thumbs left out. “There’s nothing amusing about this, Reed. The android you were provided **should** have been with you. It’s as simple as that.”

“I looked at the situation… I investigated the crime scene. I knew the name and previous allegations set against the suspect I was going to be dealing with. I knew she only had a knife. At the end of the day, I didn’t deem it necessary. I admit, I miscalculated.”

“You could have died.”

“And yet I’m still here.”

“Detective Reed, this is _**not**_ a joke. These are _life_ and _**death**_ situations, and you ran straight into the shark tank like you were playing jump-rope on a playground! You nearly got your _head_ blown off your shoulders.”

“Obviously, I was wrong – but I can’t change the past. If I could – I would do it all again! Why are you acting like you know what happened? You weren’t there. I assessed the situation, and determined it was safe to go alone. I already told you that, what else is there to say? I already said that I’m sorry!” 

“No, you didn’t.”

“Well I **am**.”

“You thought it was safe despite an android warning you it wasn’t? I have all the information I need. Reed – it’s all in the arrest report the AR100 filed! You could have _DIED_! You _**need**_ a partner.”

“I don’t need anybody.”

“BULLSHIT – you do!” He pointed to the scar that marred his features,

“ _ **This** is what **fucking happened** the last time I had a partner_! I know you don’t give a shit because _**YOU**_ weren’t there – so you don’t know what I saw! _What I had to go through_! I’m not going to put her in danger just so _I’ll_ be safe!”

“ _ **Her**_? Gavin, it’s a **machine** – and it’s _designed_ to protect you.” _Her_. He thought. _I said ‘her’_. His chest hurt. Pain radiated from the center of it, scraping along the tissues between each of his ribs. Pressure formed. Compacted itself behind his temples. He opened and shut his mouth a few times. A slim hope to grasp at straws in the empty air. Gavin _**smacked**_ the desk and stormed from the office. Fowler shook his head. His high hopes were crashing back to earth with every day that passed.

Reed quickly strode up to his desk, where Aurora was seated. When he reached her, he ripped his jacket from the back of the chair. Her face was impassive, but her eyes halted him. _Is that concern? – Who gives a **fuck** if it is?_ Was he starting to see things that weren’t there? Did he _want_ her to care? _Her – her – **HER**! She ISN’T HUMAN!_ As if to confirm his waking nightmares her silvery vocals arose,

“Are you okay?”

“ _Leave me the **fuck alone**_.” He growled. Quickly, he pulled the jacket over his arms and shoulders before heading out. As he passed Miller’s desk, the man commented,

“You shouldn’t talk to someone who saved your sorry ass that”

“Fuck _**OFF**_ Chris.”

“ _Whoa_ …” He exhaled a whistle, and swiveled his chair back to face his terminal. “Okay then.”

Aurora considered the actions available to her. _Follow Detective Reed. // Call Detective Reed. // Check on Marianne. // Remain in current location. // He may not be returning to his apartment, and instead heading somewhere else. He will certainly have taken the car for transport, and I may not be able to find him. Contacting him via cellular device would have a ninety eight percent chance of exasperating him. He is already angered. The Detective was adamant in his request to be left alone. I don’t want to speak to Marianne._

Officers filtered in and out of the building. All busied themselves with their daily duties and breaks. She paid no attention to it, instead watched the unmoving pictures on his desk. _I still have not been able to ask him about them_. Hank ambled by, and stopped, having seen her in his peripherals. He stared into his cup of water, debating. _It isn’t my place to interfere in their business_. He thought. _But there’s no harm in talking to a colleague_.

“Was that Gavin I heard yelling?” The android nodded twice. “He left you here again?”

“Yes.” An image leapt to the forefront of his mind. Her features deformed and heavily damaged, sat in Fowler’s unlit office. It was remarkable… how flawless she was again. _Those CyberLife fools really know what they’re doing. They had their work cut out for them_.

“You know where he went? Connor’s always been good at finding me.”

“No, I do not know his destination. He requested to be left unaccompanied. So, it would be discourteous to attempt to locate him.”

“Discourteous, huh?” He took a careful drink, the liquid too close to the brim. “You know… there’re times when it’s best for people to **not** be left to their own devices. Especially after high-stress situations.” A brief silence spanned between the two.

“I… don’t know what to do. I will adhere to my prior decision, as at the time I was certain it was best.”

“That’s fine with me. Would you like to sit with Connor and I? I’d imagine it’d beat sitting here, staring at the wall.”

“Okay.” She smiled faintly, not baring teeth. “I will sit with you.”

As they made their way through the precinct, Hank wondered how Reed could manage being cruel to something so sweet and inherently kind. _Arrogant bastard_. Connor looked up from his terminal when they drew near. Skin re-sheathed his white hand.

“Is there something I haven’t been informed of?”

“What?” Hank questioned. “No. Reed left her at his station again.” He dropped down into his chair. “Thought she might like some company.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Lieutenant.” Aurora sat in the spare chair beside Connor. He returned to sifting through the recent reports involving androids. Once completed, he turned his head to look at her. She was inspecting her palms.

“Do you have a favorite color, Aurora?” She raised her gaze.

“No. Should I?”

“No.” He answered with a smile. “I don’t believe so. It’s something that I’ve noticed humans sharing however. Mine is blue.” 

“Why?”

“It reminds me of Hank.” The man glanced at the two of them over-top his screen – a curious glint in his eyes. Aurora titled her head to the right,

“Please elaborate.”

“His eyes are blue. It is also the color of his dog, Sumo’s collar. I like dogs.”

“I have never met a dog.”

“I hope you will, they are very nice. My LED is also blue, as well as the identifiers on my jacket. So, in essence, I suppose it is also a familiar, and comfortable color.” _That is understandable_. She thought. _Though it is also the color of the Thirium 310 that circulates through our systems. ** ~~BLOOD~~**. KitCHEN **Island**_. Connor added, “Although… the RK900 model also has blue eyes. I’m not particularly fond of that model.”

“You should not allow that to stain it. You identified many other reasons why you find the color pretty.” He smiled at her again.

“Thank you, Aurora.”

“You’re welcome.” She crossed her wrists on her lap.

“…Can I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“Why did you save Detective Reed?”

“My primary objective is to aid Detective Reed in investigations. If he perished, my creation would have become meaningless. I would no longer have a purpose.” _You saved him to save yourself_? Connor pondered this. He would have to ask the question.

“You saved him. After all that he’s done to you.” She stared, unresponsive. Her crystalline eyes were like a garden pond without any koi. After a while, he turned his head away – ill at ease by the direct eye contact. _She’s still a machine_. He concluded. “I presumed that you had saved him in order to save yourself. I believe my conclusion may have been incorrect.”

“The Detective hurt me. Why should that negate his right to live?” Connor’s gaze darted back to hers. “All life carries fragility on its shoulders.”

“You didn’t deny what I said.”

“I am a machine. It does not matter what becomes of me. The Detective is a different story.” She glanced at the potted pothos plant on his desk. “The probability of any individual human being existing is infinitesimally small. One-in-ten, followed by two million six hundred and eighty-five thousand zeros to be exact. Studies have also suggested that Earth is one-in-seven hundred quintillion. The probability of another planet like our own existing is incredibly low. Additionally, there are ten billion people on this one. There can always be more of me. But there is only one Gavin Reed.”

“That is a very interesting way of looking at things.” Connor grew quiet. Eventually asked, “Do you consider Detective Reed a friend?”

“No. He is a coworker. I don’t believe he has any desire to be friends.” 

“I am still willing to be your friend, Aurora.” He looked at his partner. “And I’m sure Hank would be too.” The elder man replied,

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth.”

“Sorry Lieutenant.” He turned back to her. “It’s good to have friends.”

“If you say so, then I will be your friend.” A bright smile parted his lips. “Connor? What do friends do?”

“Oh…uh… What we’ve been doing.”

“Pose random topics and discuss them?”

“Yes. They also get food or drink together as they do this.” Hank shook his head with a light chuckle. He tried to cover his mouth, but the laughter continued to bubble from his throat. “Lieutenant, why do you find this amusing? Did I somehow misinterpret the meaning of friendship?”

“Not exactly, but it isn’t as _formal_ as you made it sound. Friendship means you’re _**there**_ for one another if you need someone to talk to. You share more personal thoughts and experiences than you would with a random stranger off the street, or an acquaintance. You do fun stuff together. Like jet-skiing or bicycle riding. Whatever you each think is fun.” Aurora blinked at the word. _Definition: Fun. // Noun: enjoyment, amusement, or lighthearted pleasure. Adjective: amusing, entertaining, or enjoyable. Example: “it was a fun evening”_. She found herself looking at the plant again. What did she find fun? She thought about watching television with Detective Reed. The darkening night sky, and city lights in the background. Entertaining commercials and the interesting, oftentimes dramatic shows he liked to watch. She decided she thought **that** was fun. _There’s nothing expected of me then. Shopping at Adrift was fun as well. There were no dull moments_. She looked back to Connor.

“There are over three thousand registered varieties of tulips. Did you know that if you bury most flower bulbs too deep, they will not grow?”

“I didn’t know that. Do you like tulips?” 

“They come in almost every color, and each color carries different symbolism. I would find it difficult not to appreciate their beauty.”

“The color blue occurs more sparsely in nature than any other hue.” He frowned a tad. “No one has managed to hybridize a tulip which is entirely, unquestionably blue.”

“That is unfortunate.”

“I agree. I hope they will one day.”

“I am sure it is only a matter of time.” Hank’s phone rang. He took it out, took one look at the caller, sighed and rose from his chair. Connor’s attention was diverted to the source of motion in his peripherals.

“Sorry guys, I’ve got to take this.” Hank walked a few feet away from the desk. “Yeah, what do you got for us?” Aurora asked,

“Do you like working with Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Of course. He is like a dad to me. We work well together. Do you enjoy working with Gavin?”

“Working with him is…” She briefly glanced to the carpeting. “unpredictable.” Connor’s brows knit and he leaned a tad forward,

“How so?”

“I always think that I know how he is going to react in a situation, though I am largely incorrect. It makes each case more stimulating. I have always been able to tell that he is a talented and clever detective.”

“What is he like when he’s not working?”

“The same.” Hank hung up and walked back to them.

“Connor. I hate to cut this short – but we just got called to a scene. I’m thinking while we’re out we should pay our C.I. a visit. See if he knows anything about Reed’s gas station dealer.”

“A marvelous idea. I am sure he’ll have some information to offer.” Both androids rose from their chairs. Aurora stated,

“If you are leaving, then I shall leave as well.” _There is nothing for me to do here without Detective Reed_. She thought. _I will see if he has returned to his apartment_. “Thank you for allowing me to sit with you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Hank replied.

“I enjoyed talking with you.” Connor added. He waved as they departed. “Goodbye.” She held up a hand, then lowered it when they were out of sight. After, Aurora proceeded to head through the doors as well.

She let herself in. The lights were all off. Ample sunlight lit the open floor plan. She ensured the door closed quietly. A still-warm paper coffee cup with a cardboard sleeve was perched on the edge of the dining table. She moved closer, and scanned it. _Coffee. // Cappuccino. 1/3 empty. Lukewarm_. There was a pack of cigarettes and a red lighter resting behind it. Her gaze transferred to the hallway when a shuffling resonated.

Aurora walked slowly past the numerous plants. A large amount of green against white. The oak-wood shelves. He put so much attention to detail in the whimsical display. _Why does he not apply that level of care to anything else_? She heard a similar noise again, and her head turned toward the open doorway, ahead on the left. She stopped an inch beyond the frame. Gavin was standing at the edge of his bed, with his back to her. He was pulling a black t-shirt over his head. Fresh, white bandaging was wrapped neatly around his abdomen. Another was taped to the left side of his neck. Water droplets clung to his still wet hair. If she’d never met him, she would’ve thought it was black. There was a third bandage. It covered his left forearm. Had something happened and she’d failed to notice?

He must have heard her heels, because he twisted around. They locked eyes for a split second – then he quickly turned back and pulled down the shirt. He tensed. Gavin didn’t look at her as he turned around, and walked out of his room. He left the discarded jeans, jacket and shirt on the end of his bed. He slipped his cell phone into the left pocket of his black sweatshorts.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone.” He said, though he didn’t sound mad. She followed him down the hall.

“There were no tasks to be completed at the station. So, I came home.” **Home**. The word stopped him in his tracks. Between the island and the back of the sofa. He cleared his throat silently, and continued his path. Gavin picked up the coffee and took a drink. He pulled out one of the Scandinavian chairs and sat in it, facing her. She hadn’t moved from where he’d previously stopped. “I forwarded the arrest report to the new Assistant District Attorney.” He raised a brow,

“We have a new prosecutor?”

“Yes.”

“Well this should be fun.” He set aside the coffee and grabbed the lighter and a cigarette. He stuck the end in his mouth and flicked the lighter twice to no avail. Mumbled, “Hope she’s not an asshole like the last one.”

“The new prosecutor is a male.” The flame burst to existence, and the end of the cigarette glowed with a hundred tiny embers in ash. “You shouldn’t smoke in the…” Aurora trailed off when his steely eyes met hers. “I’m sorry.” She rushed. His features crunched slightly.

“What’s gotten into you?” He released a small cloud of smoke. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be smoking in here. It violates the leasing agreement, but I don’t feel like walking all the way outside.”

“Should I open the kitchen window?”

“Sure, go right ahead.” Aurora quickly moved to do so. It creaked, as if it hadn’t been opened in the entirety of the time he’d lived there. She flicked both latches, so it would stay. His eyes were crawling on her back the entire time. Thinking… _She saved me_. He didn’t like it. Gaze collapsed to the floorboards. Smoke diluted his vision. Tightness gathered in his abdomen and lower back whenever he thought about it. He was unsure if it was simply pain from the stitched wound, or something else. “You better not start thinking I owe you something.” Aurora turned around.

“Why would I think that?”

“Nevermind.” He turned his gaze to the cityscape.

“Detective Reed?” He looked at her again to see she’d moved closer. “What happened to your left arm?” A wave of panic swept over him, and he hoped he kept it well concealed.

“It’s not important.” He looked back to the buildings. “I burned it when I was cooking today.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Actually, you _could_ do the laundry. It’d be one less thing I have to worry about right now.” Aurora nodded.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve finished.” He watched her head back down the hall, and into the washroom. He was surprised at her willingness to do housework, but didn’t question it. _She’s an android. They were made to do housework. Have I been failing to keep her occupied_? He thought about the night she spent at the precinct. Over twelve hours… alone. Doing **nothing**. It must have been extremely mundane. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. _One missed call_? It must have rung while he was in the shower. _I hope it wasn’t important_. He switched to the recent calls screen and his brows furrowed. A pensive frown.

“Jack?” _I didn’t think he’d be ready to talk yet_. Gavin tapped to call him back, but there came a knock at the door. He hung up. The laundry would take Aurora a decent amount of time, so he had no qualms in answering it. More than likely, it was his brother. He tossed the cigarette butt into the sink, then made his way to the door. When he answered it – sure enough – there was Jack. Reed greeted,

“You ever wear anything besides that jacket?”

“I could say the same to you, but of course you chose today not to wear yours.” Gavin chuckled,

“You here to stay awhile, or did you want to see why I hadn’t answered the phone?” Jack offered a funny wide-eyed expression,

“It can’t be both?”

“Come on in.” Gavin waved him into the apartment. Once the door was closed again, Jack pointed at his splinted hand.

“What happened to it?”

“I told you on the phone.”

“You didn’t tell me the whole story. Didn’t you say it was a work thing? An accident?”

“It wasn’t.”

“Then what was it?”

“I’d rather not say. I might have lost my shit. It’s part of the reason I had to get the psych eval.” Jack descended into the living space and sat on the right corner of the sofa. Gavin followed suit, and seated himself apart from him. His lower back pressed against the armrest. “I didn’t think you’d be ready to talk yet. When Sarah asked who was on the phone you said I was no one.”

“I’m sorry about that. I – you see – I didn’t tell her what happened, but I told her I felt like you’d betrayed me. I explained about the fight, how it got physical, and she said she didn’t think we should talk to each other again. So, I couldn’t tell her it was you on the phone. It would have ruined the evening.”

“Well, it sure ruined mine.” He threw up his hands,

“I’m sorry, okay? …I didn’t have work today, and she went out with some friends so I decided to give you a ring.”

“I was in the shower.”

“Ah.” He grinned. “And here I thought you were ignoring me.”

“Jack… I really am sorry about the things that I said. I shouldn’t have taken it” He held up a hand to stop him.

“Let’s just… not talk about it. I get where you were coming from, but I was drunk and I wasn’t in a place to hear it at the time. Gavin…” His eyes glazed over. “My daughter was raped… half decapitated… and left to die in an alley. I’ve come to terms with that as best I can. It’s not that I don’t want to remember her – I **do**. But it’s easier to live each day as though she never existed. That’s why there’s no more pictures. That’s why I took her baby pictures out of my wallet. It’s too painful to have to deal with those constant reminders on top of it. Do you know how many times I see kids with their families and think that should be **me**?”

“Every day.” Jack nodded. He wiped at the darkened skin beneath his eyes, and held them shut for a blissful minute. His chest rose with a deep inhale, and lessened on the strained release. Eyes drifted back upon his brother. The lucid wistfulness that had been carved into them since Angie’s demise still remained ever-present. Gavin didn’t know how much of the world his brother truly saw anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it. I had to tell a woman Sunday morning that her husband died, and her little girl was in the hospital. I see people in that kind of pain all the time. It’s nothing new to me. But I wish it wasn’t you.”

“You think it would get easier after four years.” He feigned a smile. “So. Who did you hit with your hand? Corn-roll?” Gavin laughed.

“No. I wish.” For a while, neither of them said a word. Gavin unconsciously listened to the sound of the washer running. He thought of the dining table behind them, once laden with large, steaming meals. The air that smelled of turkey… soups… Chinese take-out. Sadly, that was the past. Despite not being long ago. He swallowed the tension in his throat soundlessly. “Are the two of you ever going to come for brunch again?

“Uh…” Jack scratched at the base of his neck. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Like I said… she’s kind of taken the stance that we shouldn’t speak anymore.”

“You’re my brother. We grew up together. I hardly think we should stop sharing our lives now.” They both grinned. Reminisced silently all the things his statements had brought to mind.

“I still remember mom’s apple pies.” Jack rested his left elbow against the back of the sofa, and his head on his hand. He stared at the blank white ceiling, seeing memories instead of the world around him. The ghost of an untroubled, merry smile crept onto his face the more he spoke, “They were store bought crusts, and I’m pretty sure the filling was from a can – but _damn_ , if those weren’t the best pies I ever had.”

“I remember how hurt I was when I found out she hadn’t made them from scratch.” Gavin laughed lightly. “I spent two weeks convincing you to help me get her confidence back by baking our own pie like we were her _proteges_.”

“The next generation of GREAT bakers!” Their laughter intensified. “I still feel bad about them having to replace the oven.” 

“Yeah… those were the good old days.”

“They sure were something.” He paused. “We should plan a trip up to Pontiac lake.”

“There’s an idea!” An ember of excitement roused in Reed’s heart. _That beach… beneath the clouds, it looks like it goes on for miles. The water can be mistaken for glass. A mirror placed to reflect the sky_. “It would be different with only the two of us, but I know dad would be happy if we still went every year.” 

“He loved it up there. I always hoped I’d be able to save enough money to get them a house in the area. Unfortunately, I never managed it.”

“They never wanted anything else. Us was enough for them.” The mechanical hum of the washing machine crept back to existence. It draped the room with a sheer curtain of sound. Softly, called them away from all conversation. Life used to make sense. Black and white. Lately, it seemed as though their whole world was clouded with gray. Every shade that trickled between. Emptiness… Desolation, if not pensive despair. “I miss them, Jack.”

“I know. I miss them too. I feel like everything’s been taken from me. One by one. I keep wondering what’s next. You? My _wife_?” He hung his head as his shoulders drooped. “I know… I should be more positive.”

“How are we supposed to do that? With the way things are I don’t see it as something that’s attainable.” Gavin looked to him again. “Sometimes positivity's annoying. Like Connor for example. He’s so overly friendly and straight-forward that it can drive a person up the wall.”

“That kind of niceness that’s infuriating.”

“Exactly.”

“Hey… at the risk of looking on the bright side, maybe one of these days he’ll get shot and you won’t have to deal with him anymore.” Gavin chuckled and shook his head.

“They just move his memory to another one of his models and he’s back in business.”

“That sucks. Sorry to hear that.” Gavin exhaled and looked out the panes. He never saw any birds up there. Only sun rays and white tufts of clouds. Lights turning on in other high-rise windows. People walking through or dancing in their living rooms. Televisions sending flares across walls in dark rooms. His eyes swept across, but there was nothing interesting aside from themselves.

“Would next weekend be too soon for the trip?” Jack grit his teeth.

“I don’t know if I could manage that.”

“Just tell her whatever you say when you’re going to the bar.”

“Normally I still come back those nights. If we went to the lake, we’d be there all weekend. Besides, could you even get off work? You already took seven days off the week before last.”

“I think we can both agree that wasn’t a vacation.”

“Still.”

“If you don’t want to, then fine.” Jack rolled his eyes, and replied firmly,

“You know that’s not what I said.”

“Fishing season doesn’t start until next month anyway. I guess it would be stupid to go this early.”

“Not stupid. Dad liked going in summer for the Bass. Next week Northern Pike and Walleye are legal. Not to mention Bluegill and Yellow Perch are permitted year-round.”

“I just… want to get away from here for once.” Jack responded,

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out. Give me at least a week or two to plan for it, and we can head up there. We’ll take the RV so we can camp for the weekend and I’ll make sure the cabinets are loaded with marshmallows and chocolate.”

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” Gavin leaned forward. Rested his elbows on his knees and locked his fingers together. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I didn’t know how to say it. I think I’ve finally found the words.” Concern flickered on his company’s features,

“We don’t usually keep things from each other.”

“I know. I was afraid you’d be mad. It was easier not to say anything. Plus, you’ve been struggling as much as I have lately. More or less… It doesn’t matter. We’re both suffering.”

“Okay.” He pursed his lips, the gears in his head grinding. Worried. Could he be sick? Did he receive a serious diagnosis from the psych eval? Jack spotted the bandage on his brother's neck and his breath hitched. _I can’t believe I didn’t realize. What’s wrong with me? Was he shot? **Sliced**?_ “What is it… and what happened to your neck?” Gavin’s left fingers instinctively shot up to trace the tape holding it down.

“This? It’s nothing.”

“If it was _nothing_ it wouldn’t be covered like that.”

“A bullet grazed my skin. We have the woman in custody. She’s already had charges filed against her, though they’re going to be changed to the proper list of ones later. Probably today even. Anyway…” He lowered his chin and their gaze connected. “It has to do with what I wanted to tell you.”

“Spit it out then.” A door in the hallway opened. Aurora ambled into the room.

“I apologize for intruding.” Her hands were balled over her stomach as she glanced uneasily between them, once, before she rested her stare on Gavin. “I thought I should let you know that the laundry is finished.” Jack’s features solidified.

“Are you kidding me?” He looked to his brother. “You bought an _android_!?” He shook his head and quickly rose from the couch. Reed followed suit and put up his hands.

“I didn’t buy it – the department”

“The _police department_? OH GREAT – so now you’ve got your very own Connor!” Jack’s brows lowered, and lines of confusion crinkled his eyes when he stared at her. “Except it’s a _GIRL_ – and she’s _**living** with you_!” He spun around and pushed his fingers over his temples. Jack walked briskly to the exit and turned back to face him. “What – did you put in some kind of _**custom**_ order?”

“No! I would **never** – you _know_ me!” He threw up his arms,

“ _APPARENTLY_ NOT!?”

“Yes – you do. Don’t start losing your ph-cking marbles over this. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“ _I_ think it’s a big deal when you’re so _fucking lazy_ you can’t do your own housework, and need to ask an over-glorified _flute_ to do it for you!” He gesticulated to Aurora.

“I’m not lazy! I was planning to do it later, but she _offered to do it_ and I didn’t think there was any harm in giving her a task to help pass the time.”

“Do it later!?” He started to turn again, but quickly spun back. “You could have been doing it while we were talking. You could have done it after your shower. You could have done it at any time today – but **no**. You HAD AN **ANDROID** DO IT FOR YOU.” Gavin clapped his hands together, _hard_.

“Well that’s what I was going to tell you. I got an android partner that _infuriates_ me almost as much as Connor.”

“You know those things are already taking my profession!? Who needs a dental assistant when there are androids designed to do the work perfectly? Next they’re going to be replacing **me** altogether!” He scoffed and did a full-body take. “How long before they take _your_ career too? You’re not exactly the perfect detective. The perfect stereotype, maybe.” Gavin leaned back slightly in surprise.

“Fuck you.” _At least I’m not an alcoholic_. “It’s not like I have a choice in this.”

“You absolutely _do_ have a choice! What the fuck is wrong with you?” His expression morphed to contempt. “Here I thought we were always on the same page when it came to those piles of _scrap metal_.”

“I _broke my hand_ breaking _her_ , so I don’t see how we’re not still on the same page.”

“Oh bullshit, she looks _**brand**_ new!”

“Didn’t know you were an android-expert.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Of course, the _one_ fucking time I let her do something for me and you”

“Do you really expect me to believe that Gavin? I know you used to ask Connor for coffee, because we’d laugh it about all the time. It was **funny** because you were taking time away from his schedule and making his existence harder. Not because he was _serving_ you something you could’ve gotten yourself!” 

“Yeah, that was the whole point. I was ruining his day and making him late. Half the time I didn’t even want the damn coffee, so I don’t know why you’re acting like I’m not living up to your **grand** expectations over fucking _LAUNDRY_.” He widened his eyes, “You want honesty? I probably wouldn’t have done it until next week when I had nothing left to wear – and I still would’ve worn the same jeans and shirt for three days before finding the time in my schedule to do it.” He counted on his fingers, “One, I’m on call all hours of the day – and _two_ , I’m _fucking **DEPRESSED**_! And don’t act like you do your laundry, because I _know_ Sarah does it for you.”

“At least I ask my wife instead of a machine. The least you could do is go out and get a girlfriend like everybody else.”

“I don’t have time for a relationship, and that’s long-since been established. I told mom and the rest of you I had no plans on getting married when I was still an officer. I said it before that when I joined the academy. I’d prefer to be alone. I do _**everything**_ myself without having _anyone else_ to rely on. You can call me an asshole, a prick and arrogant – but don’t you _**dare**_ call me lazy again. You have no idea how hard I’ve worked to get where I am. When my computer was malfunctioning at work last year – I pulled out my phone and entered files on **there**. I’ve done everything I can to advance my career and I don’t intend to stop now.”

“You know what I think?” Jack turned, and twisted the doorknob. He glanced back over his shoulder once he was out in the carpeted hall. “I think you’re a hypocrite.” Then he walked off to the left. Reed sighed and poked his head out,

“We have to stop leaving things like this!”

“I’m aware!” He shut the door, locked it, and pressed his head against the cold wood. Eyelids fell. Aurora’s heels _clicked_ the floorboards as she moved to stand on his right. He twisted his neck a tad to look at her through half-lidded eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Her soft voice, in comparison to the shouting caused the hairs on his neck to rise. “I will try harder to not infuriate you.” He stared at her. Her arms were hung idle at her sides, but her chin was lowered along with her gaze. Reed could scarcely see the crystal blue through her long, black lashes. _She’s good at acting sad_.

“No, I’m sorry.” He replied quietly. “I only said that because I thought it might make him stop running his mouth and realize how irrational he was being. I didn’t mean it. You don’t infuriate me. You make me _mad as hell sometimes_ … but we both know that’s a bit different.” She lifted her head. Their stares connected. As he’d expected, her expression was neutral.

“Okay. I apologize for the misunderstanding.” He smirked, and shifted to lean his left shoulder against the door. Hands slipped into his pockets, leaving his thumbs out.

“Why are you sorry again? I told you it was my fault. It’s always my fault.”

“I am certain that is not true Detective.” His half-smile faded.

“Believe me, it is.”

“I refuse to accept that.” His chest panged. His line of vision cascaded off her hair to the floor. He hoped these pains were not becoming regular. “Who was that man?” His eyes darted back to hers. “Was he the one who was screaming at you last week?”

“He’s my brother. I figured you’d have taken that from the conversation.”

“I did. However, I wanted to be certain that the information I ascertained was correct. Also, you have a picture of him and a young woman on your desk at the precinct. I recognized him when I entered the room.”

“To answer your question… he was the one who was here that day. But I’m sure you knew that from the sound of his voice, so why did you ask me?”

“I was curious whether you would lie to me.” A brief silence encompassed them. They both overheard other people speaking as they walked by out in corridor. A male complained,

“It’s not that I don’t _like_ it – I just don’t think sushi should be that expensive.”

“Tom, you’re being” When they were inaudible again, Aurora added,

“It was good that you remained calm during the situation.”

“I didn’t want it to be like before.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Of course, this time he’s not drunk and I didn’t have a terrible day. At least he left, and this time I’m sure we’ll speak to each other again. I’ve always felt that he looks for things to complain about in order to throw some weight off his shoulders.” _I think you do so as well_. She thought. “I’m going to watch my show.” He turned, and headed toward the hall.

“Can I watch it with you?” He slowed to a halt, but didn’t look back at her.

“If you want.”

Gavin led the way into his bedroom. She left her heels neatly at the foot of the bed, where he had earlier kicked off his shoes. It wasn’t long before the still light of the nightly stars was convoyed by the wavering light of the television. Aurora was sat on the right side of the large bed, with her knees to her chest staring at the screen. Reed glanced at her from his position. Laid flat, with a pillow propped up behind his head, left arm crossed behind them. The remote clasped in his right hand.

_She’s always so rigid_. He wanted to tell her she could relax. Or even lay down. But he felt that her doing so would cross a boundary. It had been a long… long time since he’d laid next to anyone in a bed. Or at all, for that matter. When he thought about things like that… he thought about warmth. _She’s nothing but cold metal. Nothing_. By and by… they got sucked into the story.

His eyelids were heavy. Had they always felt this way? He couldn’t remember… A long breath. Gray irises hidden from the world. Lashes fluttered but they would no longer open. A remote in a fallen limp hand. The hum of the television still in the background, aiding his descent into slumber. It was some time before Aurora noticed he was no longer watching. A quiet snore drew her prior glued attention away from the TV. His hair was a wreck. Fluffy mess with little strands curling over his forehead. His head had lolled to the right. Peaceful. It was the most at ease she had ever seen him. Was he still breathing? _If I disturb him, he would likely be angry. I don’t want to be hurt_. Aurora noted the steady rise and fall of his chest. She scanned him to be certain. Watched his heart beating. _Bu-bump… bu-bump…_

_Should I stay? Would he be uncomfortable if he awoke and I was still present? Or would he be upset if he woke and I was not here?_ A soft grumble. Muffled by the pillow as he rolled onto his right side. His left hand brushed the edge of her own. Aurora carefully pulled hers into her lap. For another moment, she remained motionless. Then she grabbed the forgotten remote. Hesitated. _Would he wish for the TV to be left on? He does not normally sleep with such errant noise_. She decided to shut it off. The second the noise ceased, it seemed as though life had gone from the building. All that remained was nightfall. Soundlessness. Except for his light, nearly inaudible snores. Aurora looked at him again. It was much darker now. Only the moonlight to cast its shadow. She stood, careful to not shake the bed, and ambled silently from the room.


	7. Unfolding

Large, wooden garden troughs lined the dirt field. A male android tipped a watering can. Clear streams glistened in the sun. Droplets clung to wide emerald leaves. He heard the group of people approaching from behind, and thought nothing of it. This place was lovely. A great resource for the community. People volunteered on the weekends, and others came to learn. Yoga classes were conducted under the shade of the deciduous woodland. Children frolicked at the splash park. After he finished here, he would pick apples in the orchard for his master.

A hand gripped the back of his head, and his face was forced down into the plants. _Thunk-thunk_. Water splashed out of the can when it collided with the dirt.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“The meaning?” A deep voice laughed loudly. “Do we need one? _Piece of shit_.” He pushed against his back, shoving him further into the trough.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” A woman shouted. The four men turned around, all wearing variants of the same callous grin. Carefully, the android drew himself upright. The man speaking pouted and cocked his head to the left,

“Oh… is he your _boyfriend_? A dildo wasn’t enough for you?” He whipped back and his fist struck the android in the face. The woman screamed. Children playing shrieked, and a little boy started to cry. Thirium 310… leaked into the trough. A river between stalks.

Rouge Park Golf Course. _**Crack**_. A driver club struck an android upside the head.

“Oops. _Fore_! **Ha**!”

“You are being placed under arrest for assault.” The overweight, gray-haired man struggled as his arms were restrained behind his back. “If you don’t let me put these on, we’ll be forced to add resisting arrest to your sheet!”

“It was an accident!” He shouted.

“Sir, four people saw you strike the android.”

“Well he shouldn’t have been standing in the way then!”

“He was just doing his job.” The man scoffed,

“This is _**ludicrous**_!” The second cuff clicked into place.

“David Byam, you are under arrest for assaulting an android, and damage to property, as it belongs to the owners of the course. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to”

“Oh, **SHUT UP ALREADY**! HE GOT WHAT WAS COMIN’ TO HIM!” The crowd of onlookers that had gathered pounded fists in the air.

“YEAH!”

“YOU’RE ALL ASSHOLES!”

“ _ **PIGS**_!”

“You’d ARREST HIM FOR doing us _ALL_ a favor!?”

“I used to work here until that _thing_ took everything from me! I have to sleep in my car!”

“ _ **Everybody**_!” Two other officers moved to keep the crowd at bay. “Everybody! Calm down!” Spit flew from someone’s mouth and struck his right cheek.

A bottle of whiskey was smashed over a female android’s head. She hit the tile floor. The old woman in her wheelchair rolled forward without someone holding the back. She shrieked, and grasped at the wheels.

“What did you do!?” She exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. A bunch of people went running. Nobody could tell who had done it. A young woman and her middle-aged mother came to comfort the woman until authorities arrived. The teenage female who’d done it was found hiding in the bathroom.

“This is crazy! _Let her go_!”

“That _**THING**_ isn’t _**one of us**_!”

The wall mounted screens in the precinct waiting room ensnared recognition. Mirrors. Showing everything that was wrong with Detroit. Many people there, had lived its depictions. The female news anchor spoke,

“Twelve people were arrested yesterday at the Riverside Marina for knocking androids into the water. Following this incident, in the early afternoon ten android arms were discovered in a dumpster behind Jimmy’s Bar. The well-known, first android detective was dispatched to the scene. We’ve received no further information from the Detroit Police Department. Today, four people were found guilty of irreparably damaging a local paint shop’s android cashier, and sentenced to two years behind bars. The shop owner maintains that it was a massive blow to her finances and she may have to close the shop.” Connor was sat at his desk. Eyes on the carpet.

“It’s getting worse Lieutenant.”

“I know.” He pressed his lips together. “Have you ever heard the saying, ‘things have to get worse before they get better’?”

“No, and that doesn’t make sense.”

“We are just receiving reports of more arrests early this morning. An android was badly beaten in front of families and children by four men at the Palmer Park Urban Educational Garden. Only one of them was captured and identified. Another was killed at the Rouge Park Golf course, and a third Home Health Aid android at the Victory Liquor and Food Store. Rebecca Morrison, who witnessed the attack has started a community fundraiser in the hopes of purchasing a new android for the eighty-year-old woman now left without care.” The double doors opened. Detective Reed walked through, with Aurora trailing behind him.

“You can head to the desk. I’m going to swing by the break room.” They went their separate ways. Soon he was in front of the counter, preparing his coffee. As he stirred, he occasionally glanced at the screens.

“The bill allowing androids the right to own property was voted upon yesterday by the Senate, and the majority voted _against_ it. Amendments to the bill were proposed, and rejected. Many senator's reasoning's for not wanting it passed were similar. Shortages of homes across the states is currently a growing problem, and allowing androids the rights to own their own would only worsen the situation. Senator Jacobson stated, ‘If roughly fifty million androids suddenly had that ability our country would be in shambles. Like it or not, it is not something that is currently practical.’ However, the bill nearly identical to the Fourth Amendment _has_ been passed by a narrow margin. Another has reached the House today, similar to the Sixth Amendment, which would grant androids the right to public trials in all criminal prosecutions.” He grabbed a sugar packet and shook his head. One tear, and he dumped it into the cup. He stirred some more as he turned around with it in hand. Tina was sitting at one of the metal tables, reading an article on a tablet.

“Hey.” He said, as he drew near. Gavin placed the cup down. She merely glanced at him, so he took a drink and set it down again. “Am I a ghost and nobody told me?”

“Reed, I don’t want to talk to you right now. Please go away.”

“Is this because I shook my head at the news? I think Jacobson’s right about the houses, but I still think androids should be able to own other property. Aurora bought clothes for a case the other day, and technically they’re mine and not hers. Which is a weird thing to think about.” He flicked the small black straw and it spun around in the open cup.

“No. That’s not what this is about. Now please, go.” His mouth fell slightly ajar. Not enough to be obvious.

“Well I think I deserve some kind of explanation – even if it’s bullshit – I thought we were on good terms. I’ve always considered you, Miller and Brown to be almost friends. We don’t talk outside of work much, but we’ve all had plenty of fun here.”

“Keyword _almost_ , Gavin.” Tina swiped a finger across the screen, and began reading the new article. Or at least, pretending to, as far as Reed was concerned. _What the hell did I do_? He wondered. “Are you going to stand there until your legs give out?”

“I’m entitled to an explanation.”

“You’re not entitled to anything from me. We’re not friends and I don’t like you as a person anymore.” He gaped at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes back quickly. The tablet _clunked_ against the surface as she lowered it rapidly. “Okay, you really want to know? Do you remember what happened at the bonfire?” He spun the straw around a few more times.

“No.” He finally answered.

“Miller, Brown and I all got together and Brown suggested that we invite _you_ considering what had happened, and it was your last day off. You _**left**_ without telling anybody and we spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out if you were still at the beach. When you came into work the next day you were short with me. Then I heard how you’d almost killed Aurora – and I hadn’t wanted to believe that you could do something like that, but then I saw your splint.” She shook her head, upper lip curled in disdain. “I know you can be hard-hearted, but I thought you were a good man.” He cast his gaze to his injured right hand.

“It… it wasn’t”

“Then what the hell was it, Gavin? How could you _**do** that_ to her?” He picked up his coffee, and briskly exited the break room. Aurora met him halfway to his desk. Her arms were hung straight with hands clasped together. Her vocals portrayed a jovial lilt he wasn’t prepared for,

“The ADA is here and ready to speak with you.”

“You’re the one who filed the report, why does he need me?”

“He said that he is not comfortable speaking alone with an android and wanted my superior to be present. I told him that was you.” A tentative half-smile crept onto his face.

“Let’s go talk to him then.” He took a long drink of the coffee for an excuse to stare at her. His thoughts were restless. He’d honestly expected the freak to stay last night, so he was perturbed when he woke up and she’d shut off the television and left. He never told her to stay or go, so why did she make a decision…? _Has she ever listened to me at **all**_? Furthermore, why did he feel as though he needed an excuse to even look at her? He’d spent over a week being uncomfortable and enraged by her presence. Yet she was nice to him yesterday. Despite everything. _I don’t have anything to feel bad about_. “Lead the way.”

A man was standing in the side hall, a hair beyond the corridor of holding cells. His hands were in the pockets of his pressed European cut, Prussian blue suit jacket. Gavin had expected some lanky college-grad kid that looked fresh out of the classroom. Not this. The man had high-structured cheekbones and chiseled features. A squared, defined jawline. His ink hair was a smidge longer than his own. He had deep-set hooded eyes, and a light blue dress shirt with a black tie and watch. Clean-shaven. A scattering of faded freckles that made him look younger than he was. Before Reed had a chance to speak, the man had already beat him to it. He thrust out his right hand,

“Hi. The name’s James Calloway. It’s nice to meet you.” Gavin raised his splinted hand to show that he couldn’t shake. The man released an ‘ah’ of understanding. “Terribly sorry. I hadn’t known.”

“I’m Detective Reed, and this is Aurora.”

“I know who you are, and I don’t care what you’ve named it.”

“I didn’t pick the name.”

“Then who did?”

“How should I know? Woke up one morning – wasn’t thrilled about it, but decided to see how it would play out. Next thing I know this thing’s plopped in my lap and I’m told I’ve got to take care of it. Any more stupid questions?” The other man ignored his sordid commentary,

“I think it would be best for you to interrogate Miss Eden. See if she’s willing to give us anything else that she knows. She talked with her court appointed attorney about the possibility of a plea deal, but to be candid, I don’t see what she could offer for it to be worth it.”

“I do.” Gavin replied. _The fire_. “And you’re going to have a hard time proving first degree murder if she doesn’t cop to it. I almost got her to confess to prior murders when we fought. She might be willing to admit to them in exchange for a lesser sentence. Second degree would still land her life in prison and you wouldn’t have to prove she planned it.” He nodded carefully,

“That is true. But you’re telling me I should run the risk of a dangerous criminal – _a killer_ – having the possibility of parole.”

“To be perfectly _candid_ ,” He mocked, “this crime struck me as Voluntary Manslaughter from the get-go. I don’t think she calculated this. I think whoever those women were, they showed up and took her by surprise, and she had a prior issue with the main victim. Getting her sentenced for First would be a _miracle_. The arson murders were dropped once before because they couldn’t prove it was her. What makes you think you’ll be able to do anything any different?”

“I may be new to this position, but I assure you, Detective Reed, that I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you mind if I ask what the android thinks?” He gestured behind him with a sway of his left hand.

“Go right ahead. I’m curious to see what advanced intelligence would determine. I’m inclined to bet it will agree with me.” They both turned toward her. Waiting.

_First Degree Murder sentencing. // Chance of sentencing with available information and evidence: 33%. Felony Murder sentencing. // Chance of sentencing with available information and evidence: 8%. Second Degree Murder sentencing. // Chance of sentencing with available information and evidence: 82%. Most likely sentence with available information and evidence is Voluntary Manslaughter. // Voluntary Manslaughter: a crime of passion committed without malice. 98% chance of success with trial by jury_.

“Detective Reed is correct.” Aurora stated firmly. “If this goes to trial, the most likely outcome would be Voluntary Manslaughter. A plea bargain should be offered that removes the charge of Felony Murder and replaces the First-Degree Murder charge with a Second-Degree Murder charge. She will still more than likely receive life in prison. In exchange, she must confess to each murder. We will have it on record and it will show on hers as well. The risk of her receiving less than a life sentence will remain at a minuscule eleven percent, whereas if the charges you are proposing are enacted, the risk is at a high sixty eight percent. It would not be apt to continue being unwilling to consider such a prudent offer.” Calloway looked as if he’d been slapped by a ton of bricks.

“I have discretion over filing and the charges,” he jammed his own thumb against his clavicle, “so _**I**_ get to decide what the charges will be.” Gavin retorted,

“So, you’d rather risk her walking free than take a small hit to your pride?” He chuckled. “I wonder what your superior would think if I had Aurora email him.” Calloway’s upper lip curled in disgust,

“Don’t **threaten** me. I expect better from a Detective of your caliber. With the achievements you have under your belt, you should be fully capable of respecting your superiors.”

“I do when those superiors aren’t **idiots**.” The man shot a hardened glare at Aurora.

“Androids make mistakes. I’ve _**seen**_ it.”

“Yeah? Well, so far she’s squeaky clean.”

“Its time will come… just like everyone else’s.” He turned back to Gavin. “The Judge held a preliminary hearing, and it was determined there was enough evidence to proceed.”

“Exactly what happened last time, according to the records.”

“Talk to the defendant.” He ordered.

“I can’t do that without a plea deal to put on the table.”

“You can absolutely”

“Pardon me – I mean I _won’t_.” Gavin tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I seem to recall that I have a check-up to make sure my hand is healing properly… I probably shouldn’t risk missing that.” He lowered his gaze back to the other man’s.

“Are you always going to be this difficult?”

“You have no idea… But I’ve always been firm in my beliefs that a Prosecutor should be open-minded. I was willing to hear your side, but you’re wrong. It isn’t going to bother me one bit if you throw this case, because then the chances of ever having to work with you again decrease. But if you value your new position at all, I think listening to everything we’ve said would be a good start.” Calloway glanced between the two of them rapidly.

“I would be more comfortable if you stopped referring to that android with human pronouns.”

“You’d prefer I go out of my way to call her an ‘it’? I figure it saves everyone time if I refer to her as a woman, and occasionally a ‘piece of _shit_ ’.” Two officers walked past, leading a man in handcuffs to a cell.

“I’ve already had her moved to an interrogation room. If a plea deal is offered, I have to be present to do so.”

“Fine by me. Get your hands out of your ass and let’s go.” Gavin walked past him, taking another drink.

White brick walls. A bitter chill cut through clothing. The door slid open and her head twitched up to look. A well-wrinkled, stringy man with gray hair and sunken features sat on her left. Their chairs faced the only entrance. Reed and Calloway made their way to the table and the latter took a seat. Gavin remained standing; arms crossed. Marianne scrutinized the one-way mirror.

“Who’s out there?”

“No one.” Reed replied. Her attorney assured her,

“No one that you need to worry about right now.” Aurora intently observed them through it. The attorney was glaring at Gavin as if they knew each other. But he showed no signs of reciprocating this visible hatred. She scanned the unknown man. _De Vera, Gerard. Born: 02/24/1971. // Defense Attorney_. He looked as though he were on his last legs. “Why has my client been brought here?”

“Well,” Calloway started, “we’ve been discussing a particular deal, and I was hoping Miss Eden would be wiling to consider the offer.”

“Explain.”

“Miss Eden… we can fully prove that you committed two murders, stole the first victims clothing, and assaulted an officer when he came to arrest you. There is more than enough evidence to send you away for the rest of your life.” She set her jaw, and glanced at the metal surface between them.

“And?” Her stare flicked back to him.

“We would be willing to drop the charges for Resisting and Obstructing, Assault with Intent to Commit Murder, and Larceny… as well as lower the First-Degree Murder charge to the Second-Degree in exchange for a guilty plea. We would also require you to confess to the Felony Murders you were believed to have committed. It would put them on your record and in turn close the case and provide justice to the families affected, but we would not charge you with the crime.” The attorney stroked his chin as he contemplated these words. “If the charges are kept the way that they are you will more than likely end up with life in prison without the possibility of parole. I _assure you_ we can prove everything readily enough. If you accept the plea bargain, with second-degree the possibility of parole still exists.”

“If you’ll excuse me… I need to speak to my client alone.”

“Of course. But I’ll only give you a few minutes. I don’t have to offer you anything at all, so the clock’s ticking.” Calloway pushed his palms against the table as he stood up. Both him and Reed left the room. They entered the viewing area and Aurora turned to face them.

“Do you think she’ll crack?” Reed questioned.

“I am currently estimating there is a ninety percent chance of her accepting.” He nodded once, pleased with the odds.

“What happens if they accept?” Calloway responded,

“I’ll present the plea bargain to the Judge for review. They can tweak it or fine-tune the proposed sentence based on the facts of the case and the nature of the crimes committed. More than likely, they’ll accept it, she’ll confess on record, and the case will be concluded. She’ll be taken to prison.”

Minutes ticked by. Aurora inspected the faces of the victims displayed to the right side of the glass. ‘ _DECEASED_ ’ spanned over them within a large red stripe. The current charges were shown above it, along with the recording data. Then De Vera stood, walked toward them and tapped on the glass with his knuckles.

“We’ll accept the deal, but she’ll only speak to Detective Reed.” Calloway sighed.

“I’ll get the Judge on the phone. Hopefully this won’t take all day.” Gavin grumbled at the thought. _It fucking **better** not_.

Marianne bared her teeth with a wild smile. Coquettish. A bit baffling.

“I don’t think you can prove that I killed them. Unfortunately, my attorney thought otherwise.” She raised her hands and swirled her wrists within the cuffs. “ _However_ , …I’m not sure anymore if I’m willing to bargain officer.”

“I don’t understand why you’re hiding it now. Of all times… We want to help you. If we didn’t, we wouldn’t have bothered talking to you.” Marianne chuckled. It was rather guttural and reverberated from the back of her throat, as if someone had wrapped their hands tightly around it.

“Is that so?” She beamed, tight-lipped at him. It was nothing like Aurora’s. Sweet… innocent. Marianne’s was the one that came after all the roses **died**. “You see, detective… I don’t think any part of you wants to help me. I think you would have been happier if I had died in the tower to your little plastic minion. Tell me,” she cocked her head ever so slightly, “do you let Barbie sleep in your bed?” Gavin said nothing. His features did not deviate from cold, raw stone. Despite the bile scratching the back of his throat. “Hm. Suppose not then.” She leaned into the edge of the table to pierce him with her eyes. “And here I thought you were the type to take advantage of everything you can get your hands on.”

“You don’t know me as well as you thought. I’m not sure why you ever thought you knew me at all. But I know you, Miss Eden. I’ve met you before, in other people’s bodies. With other people’s names. Different lives leading to the same ideas and destinations. You’re every killer I’ve ever met. Sure… they all had different reasons, but in the end, they still had the gall to take the life of another. I personally don’t think the reasons matter.” He sighed. Emptiness twirled about the room. “Are you ready to talk?” He didn’t care if she was or not. She was going to, or she wouldn’t receive this deal. Reed tapped his fingertips on the table. “Do you need some water?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I _**do**_ find it curious.”

“What?”

“You.” A strange smile allowed a sliver of her white teeth to sheen. “I didn’t think you would be willing to speak to me at all. I nearly killed you. Yet here you are…”

“That was the agreement, wasn’t it? You tell us what we want to know. I don’t think it matters who receives it first. What’s said in this room isn’t private, and it never will be.”

“That’s okay. So long as you hear it before the rest.”

“Don’t think that you’re special. You have no idea how many times I’ve scraped the edge of death. What happened at the hospital wasn’t anything new for me.”

“Wow… somebody’s a bit taciturn…” She’d practically _purred_ the words, with a curl of her tongue.

“Is this fun for you?”

“Of course.”

“You won’t be smiling when you’re in prison.”

“Perhaps not, but you’d be surprised.”

“I didn’t forget what you said.”

“Oh?” She cocked her head to the right. “What did I say?”

“I suppose it was less about what you said, and more about what you didn’t… You clammed up when I asked why you killed your family. What happened that night?” Her voice lowered considerably,

“They never loved me.” It grated skin… like slate being dragged across concrete. Rough patches, filled with indecipherable strong emotion. “I loved them. I did **everything** for them. Those _ungrateful_ … They were horrible to me.”

“That’s not an excuse to take lives.”

“I asked her – my mother – to help me. I only needed a little bit of money. Enough to pay off the loan.”

“Loan?”

“I had to take one out on my car when my husband left me for another woman. I couldn’t afford to pay for my apartment anymore with him gone. I was still paying the medical bills from miscarrying our son. I’d asked my mother to let me move in, but she refused. Because my grandmother didn’t want me there. She argued with my mother that I needed to learn discipline and that it was my own fault my husband left me, so I should have to deal with the consequences.” _Oh my God, just shut up_. He thought. _Get on with it and spare me the bullshit_. Marianne leaned forward and stared him dead in the eyes. Gavin looked away, toward the mirror. He knew she was there. He wondered what she thought of all this. So far it sounded like meaningless rambling. At least it did to him. Should he be paying more attention? It wouldn’t matter if Aurora was listening anyway. She could fill him in later if need be. “He left me because he was _seduced_ by his coworker. She convinced him to start an affair and eventually convinced him to leave me. Tell me… _how was any of that my fault_? Well – my grandmother was adamant that I must have not been **giving** him something that he required. She continuously told me to my face and over the phone that it was my own _**failure**_ that led me to this place. I’d had enough of it and went off on her, only for my mother to disown me and be bombarded by endless texts from relatives and friends of the family telling me how much of an _ungrateful_ , **disgusting little pig** that I am. They turned everyone against me simply because I decided it was high-time I stood up for myself.” She paused. Eyes combed over the empty table.

“And you don’t think setting their house on fire was an overreaction?”

“Right then? Perhaps it would have been. But you haven’t heard the rest of my story yet.” Gavin motioned with his left hand for her to continue. During her lengthy, and quite needless explanation he’d shifted to sit four-square. The bars on the metal chair were digging into his back. “I got a text from an old friend. High school. We fell out of touch after I left for college. She wanted to be a _cashier_ for the rest of her life, getting drunk and _partying_ on the weekends, while I decided to make something of myself. I worked my _**ass** off_ to get where I am. Where I was… Yet she had the _gall_ to tell me my mother had told her what I’d done, and I was _worthless_. A piece of trash deserving of being out on the streets, especially after I’d abandoned her and our friendship. I’d stopped being friends with her when during my wedding rehearsal she’d decided _**flirting with my future husband**_ was an acceptable action. My parents – daddy still alive at the time – never believed me, and took her side. Don’t ask me why. They LIVED and _**BREATHED**_ to make my life miserable. They never wanted me.” Gavin huffed,

“Did you kill your father too?”

“No. Of course not. He died of a heart attack when he was fifty-seven. About a month after the wedding.”

“Your mother turned your old friends against you.”

“She was talking to everyone behind my back. Then that old friend – Isabelle – was, and so on. Right down the chain like a domino effect. Suddenly my best friend, Romi – from college – was no longer taking my calls. _Suddenly_ all our mutual friends wouldn’t speak to me, or tell me what was going on. All they would ever say was they didn’t want to be associated with someone as ‘low’ as me. I tried telling them I had no clue what they were talking about, and was always met with silence or ‘ _yeah, right_ ’. My whole life fell apart because of the rumors that my _**own family**_ spread. My coworkers somehow found out about it, and I had to speak to HR to ensure that my job was protected. To this very moment I still have no idea what was being said about me. Only HR and my supervisor had my back. They were the only ones that believed me.”

“Tough luck.”

“With all due respect, detective, I don’t think luck has anything to do with it.”

“I don’t understand… why didn’t you kill your ex-husband? Why set the whole house ablaze – your _**family**_?”

“Why not?” He swallowed mutely at her unsettling response. “I loved my husband. It wasn’t his fault that _**tramp**_ went and _screwed with his head_. She offered him money I didn’t have. Vacations… and a younger body. Charm. How could he have resisted? No…” She shook her head at the table. “I never blamed him. What would you do if you were offered something you could have never imagined? How could a man refuse?”

“It seems to me like you look down on men.” Marianne scoffed with a roll of her eyes,

“Now you have some idea of where I was. I’d lost _everything_ because of disgusting people who were telling me _**I**_ was the one with the problem. And then just when my life was going downhill and everything was spiraling out of control… I pick up a clipboard and walk into my next patient room. And who do I see… but the same _**bitch**_ that stole my husband lying in a hospital bed. Everything fell into place. Perfect. For the world to _right itself_ again.”

“Or it was a test, and you failed.” An incredulous look stained her features,

“You’re religious?”

“No. I think there’s something, but I don’t believe it’s what people think. I’ve been to Church. I think it’s wrong to try and interpret it. To change the word. People hear what they want to hear and see what they want to see.” He looked back to her. “So, you killed her.”

“I did.”

“The visitor?”

“Romi. The person I had thought I’d be able to trust no matter what. Apparently with all the rumors they’d gotten in touch somehow and she’d turned her against me – believing all the lies _little miss perfect_ told her.”

“So, you stabbed her too.”

“What choice did I have? I didn’t want to. But she shouldn’t have been there. She made her choice and I accepted the only one I was given. If she had believed the truth, she wouldn’t be in the hospital right now.”

“She died. Yesterday.”

“Oh.” Marianne dropped her gaze to the cuffs around her wrists. “How unfortunate.”

“You’re not sad? Don’t you regret it?”

“No. It’s like I said.” She brought her gaze back to his. “ **She made her choice**.”

“What did you stab them with?”

“I don’t know. Something from one of the drawers. A scalpel, maybe?” Gavin nodded, and pushed his tongue against the underside of an upper molar.

“The police officers that searched you found a bloody pocket knife in one of your pockets. Forensics determined you also strangled the first victim with the IV tubing before she had the chance to die from bleeding out. You also broke four of her ribs."

“She shouldn’t have taken my man. Life is all about _choices_ Detective Reed. What choices have you made? You look down on me because I killed them, but I’m sure you’ve killed people too.”

“Not out of selfishness.”

“You’re allowed to kill because you have a _gun_ and a _badge_.”

“That’s not how this works and you know it. You can try and justify what you did, but murder is murder and you will never be able to.”

“I set the house on fire _years_ ago. They knew I used accelerant. I poured it through the open windows, and lined every sill to be sure they would have no means of escape. I always told my mom she shouldn’t buy a one-story home… but did she listen? No.”

“You know better than everyone, don’t you?” Marianne smirked,

“I realize I think highly of myself – but you have to admit – I never would’ve been able to set fire to second story windowsills if they’d had them. They **chose**. They _**died**_.”

“I bet they never thought their own daughter and granddaughter would condemn them to burn.”

“It’s always those close to us, isn’t it?” Aurora’s mind flashed with images like a kaleidoscope of abuse. Reed pushed her into the file room shelving. Her face was forced aside as an envelope struck it. **Blood**. Always blood. _Reed_. “I made sure to coat the concrete patio enough so if they opened the door, they couldn’t run through it. Lit a match… tossed it down, and watched the whole thing ignite. Left before they realized what was happening. Ate some animal crackers at home while I watched Roman Holiday. But that’s not what you wanted to hear, is it? You people always want to believe there’s **good**.”

“There’s no such thing. No one’s perfect.” She arched an inquisitive brow,

“Except your partner.”

“She’s not human.”

“And yet she thought you were worth saving.” _There’s only one of him_. Aurora thought. _There’s only one of **me** … but he cannot be repaired like I can. If he was injured how I have been, he would not be able to survive. He should not have spoken to this woman. She was hoping he would sympathize with her, and is attempting to gain access to his mind. I fail to comprehend what I have to do with her confession – if anything at all_. Aurora turned left and reached out to exit the room. Gavin’s words caught the edge of her right audio processor,

“Maybe she knows something that I don’t.” _If I were her, I would have killed me_. “When you set the house on fire, was your intention to kill all the individuals within?” Aurora moved back to the mirror in time to see the judgmental look she flashed him. “I have to ask. Paperwork.”

“Yes. I hoped every one of those _**cockroaches**_ burned to death inside those walls, and **I got my wish**. I’m **not sorry** for what I’ve done. Their screams of panic were the best sound I'd ever heard.”

“Good for you.” He paused. “When you stabbed both women at the hospital, did you intend for the wounds to kill them?”

“For the first, yes. For Romi… I had hoped she would survive the injury. But she was never much of a fighter, so I suppose I should have expected the outcome.”

“When you ambushed me in the hospital corridor was your intention to kill me?”

“Why look at you… asking the hard questions. Unfortunately, no. Though if it had been, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

“You slashed at my abdomen. You expect me to believe that wasn’t intent to murder?”

“ _Maim_. You were in a hospital – you would’ve been _fine_. My only goal was to incapacitate you so I would have more time.”

“Oh, right. I almost forgot you were planning to grow wings and fly off the roof.” He chuckled.

“I thought about taking the helicopter, but it was gone.”

“I’m sure that would have ended well. Did you forget when I said humans aren’t made to fly?”

“Anywhere would have been better than here.”

“You’re very lucky that Michigan Law doesn’t allow the death penalty for any charge.”

“You’re very lucky that I _missed_. I’d aimed to split your scar wide open.” She tapped her fingers against the table, mimicking his own action from the start. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” He raised an imaginary glass. “Here’s to never seeing you again.” He mimed drinking it, stood up and exited. Calloway entered the viewing room at the same time as he did. Reed gestured at the ground. “I’m going to head down to the file room if you both have the rest handled.” Calloway’s mien clouded with distaste.

“What do you need from down there? The archive room has been in use for ages, and you have no evidence you need to register.” Both Gavin’s brows raised and his eyes enlarged,

“I’m sorry – _**I**_ thought I was the Detective here.” He smiled, and with a chuckle dragged a hand down over his mouth. The coarse hairs of his beard scratched at his palm. “You do realize we have other cases, right? I was called onto this one. Now if you’ll excuse me…” He shot him one last scathing look as he strode past him. “I got the confession, and I need to get back to work. Aurora – I’ll meet you at my desk.”

“Yes, Reed.” He furrowed his brows, but kept walking. _What happened to ‘Detective’_?

In the darkness, shadows lurking, a man entered the damp room. He thought about the spores that could be drifting there. But he needed to know. This would be worth any sickness he could catch. The earths trees… heart shaped leaves trembling and quaking in the breeze beneath supple sunlight. Toasted rays never reached here. The home of the forgotten. Of boxes upon boxes, and crates of documents. Fingerprint data. Old photographs. Old evidence. _**Memories**_. A leak. Could they still be called memories if there was no one left to remember them? _Drip… drip…_ The folly of an occasional, curious stranger. There were no rules or regulations down here. Out of sight, out of mind. But there was one thing that was never out of his mind.

_I’m sorry_. He thought. _I should have tried harder_. Fingertips grazed over molting cardboard. A bird feather stuck in its creases. _But I’m here now_. Gavin turned right and entered the new aisle. There it was, at the end. ‘ _Reed, Angelica_.’

−

The suburban home resembled every other house on the winding block. Three-story with plenty of windows. His fist rapped gently against the thick wooden door. Soon after, it pulled open. A squeal pierced his eardrums – and a small body crashed into his legs. Tiny arms wrapped around them.

“ _Uncle Reed_!” He laughed. Carefully, knelt on one knee upon the stone portico. He tussled her golden blonde locks with his right hand, then moved it to her shoulder. The child’s bright beam could light up the world – rid the evil in anyone who saw it. At least he’d thought that then…

“I’m excited to see you too kiddo. But you shouldn’t answer the door by yourself. You never know who could be on the other side.”

“You shouldn’t tell her things like that.” He looked up to see Sarah wearing a scathing expression. Her arms were folded across her chest. She quickly smacked his hand off Angie’s shoulder. “You’re going to scare her.”

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.”

“It won’t. She’s a smart girl. I’m sure she knew it was you.” Angie shifted on her feet and dropped her gaze to the ground. She twisted her tiny hands behind her back.

“I’m sorry mommy.”

“Don’t be. Don’t listen to your uncle – he’s a _loon_.”

“Hey!” Gavin laughed as he stood. With a shake of his head he followed them into the house. He kicked the door closed behind them. _I know this a safe neighborhood, but you can never be too careful. If they’d seen half of the things I’ve seen, they would take my concern more seriously. It deserves more than a grain of salt_.

The scene shifted. Fragmented memories. Jack and Gavin were standing at the base of a large oak tree. Roots embedded in the earth for at least half a century by now. Its branches twisted and far-flung, almost reaching the shingles. But not quite. His brother was chuckling merrily, a smile on his face that matched his daughters. Gavin smirked and nudged the tire swing. It spun in a circle as it swept back to him. He stepped back, out of its reach.

“Do you think it’s a bit close to the road?”

“Nah.” Jack replied. “It’ll be fine. She’ll never be out here without one of us anyway.”

Wind carried the imagery off again. He shoved the tire swing hard, and watched Angie soar on it through the air. She was giggling loudly – Jack taking turns pushing her as well. The tire reflected the sun slightly. The passive gleam of old rubber.

“Higher! _Higher_!” She squealed.

−

Gavin grabbed the whole box and pulled it off the shelf. Something shoved behind it collapsed, slid out and hit the ground. __  
**Smack**.

“The hell?” His whisper drifted to nothingness and settled in dust upon the floor. He placed the box within it, and picked up the fallen object. “Fuck were you doing back there…?” His eyes raked the cover of the plain, manila folder – flicked to the opening it came from. A box on the opposite side of the shelf had worn open. It looked as though rats had been making a nest in it. A few papers had slipped half-free. Crunched and folded from being used as a makeshift ramp. Reed flipped the folder open. A profile of a man… Printed eyes stared straight back at him. _That can’t be_ …

_**Detroit Police Department Suspect Profile.** _

__

_Finch, Ryan. **Alias:** “Wings”._

_Active weapons dealer in Detroit, Michigan and surrounding areas. Specializes in small firearms and knives. Received small arms training, and partook in a small arms expert course after enlisting before being dishonorably discharged after assaulting three other men in their shared living quarters._

_Single, white male, 28._

_**Appearance** : Black hair, blue eyes._

_**Height** : 6’2._

_He’s the driver from the motorcycle accident_. He slid the folder into his jacket. _I should show this to Aurora. See what she thinks_. He inhaled a deep breath of the musty air. _Drip… drip_ … Bent over, picked up the box and carried it away from the things left for dead.

Aurora scanned the box as he approached, and quickly rose from his chair.

“You should not have taken that.”

“Are you going to tell on me?”

“W… no...”

“Then I fail to see the problem.” He flashed her a bright grin. “Come on, let’s go.” She whirled around and tailed after him.

“Where?”

“Home. We’ve got a lot to go through.” They stepped out onto the sidewalk. Her heels clicked rapidly as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

“Detective, with all due respect, there are a lot of urgent cases that require our attention.”

“Let someone else have them.”

“I’ve informed you before that”

“ _Yeah_ , yeah.” He rolled his eyes. Reed stepped off the curb and pulled out his keys. The trunk popped open. He lifted it, then placed the box snug inside. _**Slam**_. “ _Pawning cases onto other officers is against policy rules_. Is it really ‘ _pawning it off_ ’ if we have something more pressing to work on?”

“That remains to be seen.” She crossed her arms. He almost laughed at her sullen expression. “Her case was never closed, but the crime occurred four years, two months and seven days ago. If you have come across any new information or leads then you should have informed me.” He stared at her for a second before widening his eyes,

“What do you think I’m doing?” Time froze as she scanned him rapidly. The world returned and she replied,

“I think that you are lying.”

“Excuse me?”

“There’s a high probability that you are. You’ve taken files from that box before. Your brother set fire to the old ones, so now you are stealing what’s left.” She waved her left hand toward the trunk. “What will happen if he finds this?”

“I can’t imagine he’ll be paying a visit anytime soon. He’s pissed about **you** , remember? If he does – I can hide it in the back of my closet. He’ll never know it’s there.”

“You would lie to your own flesh and blood, as if going against his wishes is not enough?” Reed furrowed his brows in abject horror,

“Since when did you get _morals_?”

“I’ve had them. They’re part of my essential programming for basic human interaction.”

“Well I’ve been told that decency isn’t my forte, and I owe it to him to solve this case.”

“Because it’s his daughter?”

“Yes – _**and**_ I owe it to myself, because she’s… because she was my niece.” Her voice softened,

“What happened to her?”

“You didn’t get all that from your scan?”

“I did, but I thought”

“You thought _**what**_?” She frowned at his icy glare.

“I am sorry that you lost her.”

“Fuck you.”

“I am sorry you feel that way.” He chuckled and shook his head. Shortly after, rounded his vehicle.

“Get in the car.” When both doors clicked shut, he pulled the hidden folder from his jacket and passed it to her without sparing a glance. Thin, dainty fingers grasped it.

“What’s this?”

“Found it downstairs. Thought you should take a look.” Aurora flipped the cover open. Her eyes rapidly processed the details.

“This is the man from our first case.”

“I know. Do you think I’m fucking stupid?”

“Of course not.” She replied, prompting him to look at her in surprise. Her hair was draped like a curtain, hiding away her delicate features. “We need to look into this further. We should speak to people he may have known about his activities prior to his death. It could be nothing, but it would not hurt to be certain. There could be pertinent information that we had been missing.”

“I was thinking the same. Working as an arms dealer, he would have had plenty of people with a reason to want him gone. You sell to the wrong people, refuse to for others. It’s a steep cliff to dance around. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen it.”

“Seen what?”

“A murder as a result of it.”

“We should not have closed the case.” Gavin stuck the key in the ignition and twisted it. The engine roared to life. With his right hand he put the car into reverse and scowled at her.

“You said yourself it could be nothing. At the time there was nothing to make me think it was anything less than an accident. Besides, he still died of a heart attack.” _Ring, ring, ring_. “Shit… Just what we needed.” She watched him pull out his cell. “Hello?” Officer Swan spoke,

“Reed – you need to get over here right away.” He stretched out his left arm and rested his wrist upon the steering wheel. Gaze transferred out the window.

“What’s happened?”

“They found a body inside the water tower.”

“ _ **Inside**_?”

“You heard me.”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

“Bring the android.”

“I **will**.” He hung up as a helicopter passed overhead. As he started the cruise through downtown, he switched on the radio. _Caught fire, I’ve been torched_ … He exhaled through his nose. _You’d think after all these years I wouldn’t be surprised. Yet every new case finds a way to be odder than the last. How the **hell** did a body get inside a place like that_? Aurora’s silvery voice shattered his pondering,

“Do you know how to sing?” His features twisted in discomfort.

“ _Yes_ … But I’m not going to sing for you.”

“I thought most humans liked to.”

“Mine isn’t perfect. You wouldn’t like it.”

“Not all things considered flawless are necessarily better. I’ve heard people on the street saying that human music has soul. They ask for money.”

“They’re all a bunch of idiots – and so are you. Now _shut up_. I’m trying to think.”

The powder blue sky was clouding over. Crowns of the many surrounding trees were drooping in the heat. They stopped walking at the base of the imposing white tower. At least twenty people were gathered. Some, maintenance workers in vibrant lime uniforms awaiting instruction. An officer waved them near.

“What the hell happened?”

“Unfortunately,” Swan replied, “we don’t know. I was just talking to Jeremy here. Took his statement.” He gestured to the worker he’d been speaking to. “He’s the one who discovered the body.” Gavin turned to face him.

“I’m the Detective on the case, so tell me what happened.” The middle-aged ginger replied,

“We drained the water tower – it’s out of service for maintenance and so it could be cleaned and disinfected. There’s been a few little issues here and there for a while, so our supervisor figured it was high time we check it out. I just… _wasn’t expecting_ … The body was bumping up against the drain covering, slowing things down a bit. Callers had been reporting a funny smell coming from their sinks and such. Disgusting taste.”

“Can we look inside?” Swan replied,

“CSI team is already up there. They want the android.” Reed tilted his head back. The glare from the white sunlight cracking through forced him to squint. He shielded his eyes with his right hand.

“How high is this thing?” Jeremy responded without missing a beat,

“A hundred and sixty-five feet. If you’ve got a problem with heights, I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“Heights don’t bother me. Let’s go.” _We all got to die of something. What difference does it make if you fall off a ladder, or get hit by a bus? At the end of the day, you’re still dead_. Jeremy led the way to a ladder. “After you.” The man nodded, then began the ascent.

“Top’s reached using this, then we’ll enter through a door and take a fifty-foot climb up a pipe. Don’t worry – there’s a ladder in there too.”

“I was gonna say… I’m not a fucking gecko.” He placed his first hand on a rung, and pulled himself up onto the first. Once they were high enough, Aurora moved in beneath him. Nothing but nature and the buzzing conversations of the people below. Soon enough, they walked across the metal walkway out of the elements, and approached the opening. Pump hosing and other pipes ran up through the space as well. Aurora scanned it. _31.2 inches wide. 2.6 feet. Being confined in small spaces can often result in anxiety and panic attacks within humans_. No water or electricity was moving. Jeremy said jokingly,

“If you’re claustrophobic, you might want to call in someone else.”

“I’m not.” Gavin replied, unamused. The three made their way up once more.

“What does the interior of this thing look like?”

“Wide open. No bulkheads or anything really. Holds roughly a million gallons.”

“How the hell did a body get way up here?”

“I have no idea.”

“Is there a hole it could’ve been dropped in from the top? Maybe they fell in.”

“No holes. Only way in or out is through this. Doors can’t open when there’s water inside – and when we’re doing work on it, the doors are kept locked. It honestly doesn’t make much sense how she got here.”

“The victim’s a female?”

“Yup.”

The men’s boots hitting the metal surface were muffled, whereas Aurora’s heels _clicked_ with an echo. Gavin glanced back at her, and debated telling her to take them off. Though his attention was drawn away by the body. Five feet away, near the center drain a thin woman was laying on her back, lower body twisted to the left with her knees bent. Three CSI members were crouched around her. Yellow placards had already been placed at the scene. Most around the corpse. Jeremy stood on his left, and Aurora remained behind them. The low lighting planted sharp shadows on all their faces.

Reed’s eyes trailed over the woman’s bare arm. She was clothed in a mint green satin dress that ended just above the knees. A pearl necklace… it nearly matched the pallid, sickly yellow-brown tone of her decaying skin. Blood had pooled in the front of her legs, and hands. So, she must have been floating upside-down. Her hair was visibly damaged from its burgundy dye.

“What did you do when you found her?”

“Headed back outside. Don’t get much reception in here – wanted to be sure I didn’t drop the call. Don’t think the operator believed me at first when I told her what I found.”

“I’d imagine not.”

“Do you have any idea when we might be able to get back to work?” Reed turned his head toward him with an indecipherable expression. Aurora instantly thought ‘ _abhorrence_ ’ would be a good descriptor. “As sad as this is, we’ve still got a job to do. The surrounding area won’t have water until we get this back up and running.”

“It could be days. All depends. Now, I’d appreciate it if you’d leave so I can focus.”

“Sure thing.” Aurora watched him exit until Gavin gripped her shoulder and twisted her back around.

“What’s that thing she’s by?” He pointed toward the center. _Why did you not ask him this question_? She scanned the interior space. _Water reservoir. // Capacity: 1.3 million gallons_.

“It is a pipe in the floor of the bowl, and it’s covering. All water enters and leaves the tower through it. The body being nearby means it was being pulled against it by the flow. Jeremy had eluded to there being other issues that caused the maintenance check. One of them could have been a heightening in the time it would take to expel.”

“I’m surprised it didn’t get sucked away.”

“The gap between the cover and drain is only one foot. It was not enough for it to fit through.” He hummed quietly, then approached the CSI members. Two blonde men and a brunette woman looked up at him.

“What’s it look like?”

“We’re not sure.” The first male replied. “No signs of strangulation or visible injection sites. The body is intact aside from water damage. Postmortem decomposition proceeds rapidly after bodies are removed from liquid environments, so we have to take as much as we can now. It looks like she’s been here for weeks, but it’s hard to say. Have your android take a look.”

“ _Your_ eyes not good enough anymore? Don’t complain to me when they make a model to take your job.” Reed motioned to Aurora. She moved closer and knelt at the edge of the corpse. The others continued talking in the background. “Decomposition goes more slowly in water, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. Cooler temperatures and an anaerobic environment. Postmortem changes would’ve been affected by the current, and the body bumping against the drain cover as well.”

_Bryce, Amelia. Born: 06/28/2001. // Elementary School Counselor. DECEASED. Estimated time of death: 5329.01 hours ago_. Aurora reported,

“The victim’s name is Amelia Bryce. She was thirty-eight years old. She worked as a Counselor at Earhart Elementary.” Reed swept his eyes over the corpse one last time.

“I’ll tell Swan to alert any family she may have had. There’s nothing left for me to see here.” He turned and walked back to the exit. She continued her analysis. The CSI woman commented to her colleagues,

“At least we don’t have to deal with any postmortem predation.”

“Right.” Another replied.

_Adipocere. // Also known as corpse wax, grave wax or mortuary wax, is a wax-like organic substance formed by the anaerobic bacterial hydrolysis of fat in tissue, such as body fat in corpses. Formation time may vary from two weeks to one or two months. Several factors such as temperature can affect it_. She noted, _Formation is still in the early stages. Body was in the ‘drowning position’_. She scanned the visible injuries to the victim’s face, and the mottled bruising and reddened scraping on her hands. _Postmortem Cutaneous Abrasions. // Present on the hands, knees and forehead_. Her hands were wrinkled severely. The skin a pale green up close. Fingernails were discolored. _Cutaneous changes of immersion with marked wrinkling of the skin and eventual sloughing of skin_. She questioned,

“Have you looked at her hands?” The woman answered with a rudeness to her tone,

“It would have been hard not to notice.”

“The sloughing of the skin is present on both, as well as her feet. It’s common with prolonged immersion which is consistent with the time of death I am getting. She was inside the tower for seven months. There is fluid present in her pleural cavities, but she didn’t drown.”

“She didn’t drown… she wasn’t strangled or stabbed. Then what the hell did she die from? I’d find it hard to believe someone would dump a body here if the person died from natural causes.”

“I did not say that she did. I am simply stating that the location of death and that of the body recovery are not the same.” The darkness of the room was diminished by blue glow once again. There was tearing to the back of her dress, and multiple areas where the fabric was pilled. The pilling had likely come from the body being dragged. However, the tears were done by hand. There was no DNA present. _Rending a Garment in Grief. // The ancient practice of tearing clothes is a tangible expression of grief and anger in the face of death. Known as Kriah_. “A forensic autopsy will be needed. I believe it will be the only way to establish and register an accurate cause of death. There are minute signs of foul play present on the deceased, but what remains of the internal organs show no signs of unnatural wear.” One of the men ordered,

“Scan the tissues – or the heart – to see if there’s any leftover traces of anything that shouldn’t be there. I’ll bet she was poisoned.”

“I already have. I was unable to locate any abnormalities.”

“I was told you androids could analyze chemicals and know their molecular formulas.”

“I can. However, I am not capable of performing mass spectrometry’s, or gas chromatography’s which is what I would recommend be done in this instance. I have provided all the information that I can. I will send my final report to the forensic pathologist.” She stood, blinked once as she sent off the findings, then began walking to the exit. The man muttered,

“ _Useless piece of junk_.” Aurora halted for a moment… then resumed walking. She met up with Detective Reed back on the ground. They began moving together toward his vehicle. She explained,

“The victim’s medical history shows that she’d been complaining of chest pains and dyspnea.” Gavin snapped,

“Can you speak _**English**_ please?” Aurora’s LED flickered yellow.

“I… am…?”

“What the hell is disp… _dispneea_?”

“It is difficult or labored breathing.”

“See.” He swept a hand at her. “Was that _so hard_?”

“There was no history of cardiac events in the family.”

“We should hear back from the forensic pathologist about the autopsy by tomorrow. Hopefully they’ll be able to shed some light on the situation.” He shook his head, and pulled open the driver's door. “Of all the ways to kill people… why go to all the trouble of hiding the body in a place it would eventually be found?”

“They may have been hoping the corpse would decompose before it was discovered. If it had not been interacting with the drain covering, maintenance would not have been conducted until next year. In the eyes of the killer, they may have assumed it was more than enough time for any evidence to dissipate.”

“They could have chalked it up to natural causes and left it at that. Sudden death syndrome. There would have been no reason to investigate.”

“I do not have the answers to your questions.”

“ _ **God**_ , you're _**fucking** useless_.” He laughed harshly, and slammed the door. Everywhere she looked... she saw the word. USELESS. **Useless**. _**~~USE~~**_ **less** **FREAK**. She thought... _It’s not true… Is it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the huge gap between the last upload and this one. I haven't been motivated to write at all, as a family member was in the hospital and nearly died. But I'm back at it now, so hopefully uploads will go back to once or twice a week. Fingers crossed I can hold onto my inspiration!!
> 
> Also, Marianne is British. I don't believe I ever mentioned it in the story. So, I'm putting it here in case I hadn't.


	8. Some Sand

-

_It wasn’t supposed to be this way_. He thought. He was lying sprawled on the floor with the concrete ceiling above spinning. Vision began to blur. Black ebbed in, but he could still make out the yelling and the _ screams _ pounding the walls.

“Don’t worry.” A disembodied voice soothed, “We’ll deal with you next.”

“N-no…” Reed choked out. “ _Don’t_ hurt him…” _**Emptiness**_ … A bright light. Mist… Smoke. Dripping ice. An ocean’s froth spun against the blackened shore.

An entrance _slammed_ open. Rusted metal doors collided with hard stone. “ _ **CALVIN**_!” His gun raised – he fired twice. Expression morphed to shock as bullets were shot back at him. Gavin was already diving. They ricocheted off the wall and struck the floor. His back pressed against another, out of sight. 

“You come here to watch your partner die? You’re just in time for the _show_!” The voice spoke with such autonomic _glee_ that he felt sick.

“You’re holding an officer hostage. Do you have any idea what kind of punishment that carries?”

“No, and to be frank – _I don’t care_!” He heard a pistol cock. “This motherfucker… this one right here… is the reason I was in jail for half a year.”

“You landed yourself in jail by committing that crime! He didn’t make the decision for you!”

“Maybe not, no… but he’s the one who arrested me.”

“That could have been anybody!” Gavin shouted. “Anybody at all on the force could have shown up that day – it’s insane to single someone out for mere happenstance!” Water crashed over him. Waves pulled him under. He tried to swim but he was sinking. The sky disappeared, and he was standing back in the room.

“I admire you work ethic officer, but you’re no better than he is. I’m sure.” The man laughed. As he rambled, Gavin spoke quietly into his radio,

“Two civilians shot – I repeat – _two civilians shot_.” Chris replied,

“Are they dead?”

“I couldn’t tell. They’ve got Calvin – they’re intending to kill him. Get people in here _NOW_!”

“and I have a _wife_.” The man exclaimed, “I had a good job! All over a little bit of red ice a friend dropped in my car… But did you ever investigate?” He flinched at the sound of a slap. “ _No_ … of course not. Couldn’t be bothered I suppose.”

“Gavin, get out of here.” Calvin said sternly.

“SHUT UP!” _CRACK_! A horrendous scream shredded the air. 

“ **FUCK**! _FUCK – **YOU SON OF A BITCH**_!”

“I told you to SHUT THE HELL UP – _PIECE OF SHIT_!” Gavin yelled,

“EVERYBODY CALM THE _PHUCK_ DOWN!” He shut his eyes for a second, and turned right, careful to remain hidden behind the wall. “This doesn’t have to be the end for you _or_ him. If you give yourself up, I can speak to the DA for you. You only have one offense on your record – this doesn’t have to end like this!” 

He was sitting on a log at the beach. Scarlet flames crackled. The beer can was a brick of ice clasped in his hand. He shut his eyes. Water filled up his boots. In the silence, the tide was moving in.

“I got out without anything to come back to. I really don’t see the point in me sticking around to come back for seconds.” _I’m not fucking leaving you_. Gavin thought. _I don’t care what you say – Calvin, I’m not going. We’ve been through too much for that_.

“Just listen to me.” He replied. “If you don’t give yourself up now – this is your _last chance_ – every officer on duty is going to come down those stairs to put a bullet in your chest.” His head was pounding. “I know the movies make it look cool, but I promise you – it’s a _slow death_. You don’t want that, do you?” Reed was met with only absence. “Please… think about this… Your daughters and your wife are still alive. There’s still a chance for your life to get better. Don’t go and throw it all away for something that wasn’t your fault to begin with. You said it yourself – you had no idea about the red ice. It should have been different.” 

_It **should** have been different_. ~~**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT**~~. 

_**~~Please~~**._

_**~~Not again. NO~~**_.

Calvin was still crying. It floated toward the ceiling – stifled, in the background. Like the oftentimes unheard wind whistling throughout a thunderstorm. Rain ever-prevalent, but the wind would always be there. _Haunting_. Reed peeked around the corner, then slid back. Blood. Crimson stains had dried onto the concrete. _How long?_ How long had they been trying to save people that weren’t there? It played like a slideshow in his mind. The megaphones. Asking for releases and trying to make a deal. **One**. They’d only saved one. His legs were freezing in the water. Denim stuck to his skin, pulling back with the current. Trying to take him under.

“I want you to look at me.” The man spoke softly. “I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you were wrong.” Calvin choked on his agony, still gripping his right calf. He coughed between words,

“I – I was – _wrong_ … I’m sorry…” 

“Heh.” Reed peered round again to see the three men stood over him. The man’s voice came out monotonous, “No, you’re not. You only said that, cause you hoped it might save you.” Reed barked,

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” The radio crackled,

“We’re on our way down.”

“They’re coming. You can still get out of this. There’s STILL TIME! _**Just say the words**_!”

“I’m not saying SHIT to you!” _A frigid wave slammed into his face_. He choked on liquid – _gasped for air_. He gripped his radio and whispered,

“You need to hurry.”

“All around the mulberry bush…” The scratchy singing from a throat deprived of moisture filled the atmosphere. “The monkey chased the _weasel_.” He listened to the footsteps as the man began to circle his partner. “The monkey thought ‘twas all in good fun – _**POP**_ … goes the weasel.” Calvin pleaded,

“Plea – _please_ …” The footfalls continued.

“A penny for a spool of thread, a penny for a needle… That’s the way the money goes. POP!” _**BANG**_. A scream resonated as it happened. Gavin’s whole body tensed. “ _Goes the weasel_ …”

“Please – Dear God – _please_ ”

“That’s right. Pray to your God. Ask him to save you.” One of the others began to laugh. “See if he cares.” Another began to sing,

“Up and down the City Road,”

“HURRY THE HELL UP!” Reed snapped into the radio.

“In and out of the Eagle… That’s the way the money goes. POP!” _**BANG**_. “Goes the WEASEL!”

“You’re a weasel – aren’t ya!? Or maybe a muskrat. _Dirty_ … filthy. You belong outside.”

“Yeah, he does – doesn’t he?” More laughter resounded.

“Half a pound of tuppenny rice… Half a pound of treacle…”

“Please… please… PLEASE… I’m SORRY…” Tears streamed from his eyes. Gavin didn’t have to see to know. He had to do something now. Before it was too late.

“ _Aw_. Look at him beg. Reminds me of when I was arrested… Anyway, where were we? Oh right. _Mix it up_ , and make it nice…” Reed threw himself around the corner. A bullet seared through the neck of the man beside him. Another struck the leader in the abdomen. The pistol was shot out of his hand. It skidded over the ground emitting a high-pitched sound. Before he could blink the third males’ hand was around his neck. He was _FORCED_ back against the wall. 

“Don’t move.” He felt the cool chill of a muzzle against his skin. His temple itched beneath the uncertainty. 

“I told you to _leave_ …” 

**I couldn’t.**

**…**

**_I ~~can’t~~_.**

“Right.” _Clap_. “Well, we don’t have enough time to start the song again – so let’s just cut right to the chase!” The blonde man flashed Gavin a wicked smile and removed a large gutting blade from his pocket. Reed grabbed the gun and forced it back from his head. A bullet fired – barely missing his jaw. It _burned_. A right hook to the side of the face – his opponent stumbled back. He shot him in the thigh. A cloud of crimson. _**Crimson. ~~It never leaves~~. SLICE**_. He’d tried to move back, but he wasn’t quick enough. He gritted his teeth to bear the pain – hand instinctively shielded his face. _**WHACK**_. 

Daze… He hit the floor. _Why am I seeing colors?_

“You might be more reckless than your partner here.” 

“AAAAH! _AGH_ – MY **LEG**!” 

“Oh, stop your screaming, Calvin’s got it worse than you and even _he’s_ not making a fuss.” He sighed heavily. “I tried you know… I tried to file claims that I was mistreated. Tried to tell my story. Tried for justice. None of you ever wanted to listen… The department always made it go away. ‘Just settle with them’ my lawyer said. ‘You’re lucky to get offered _anything at all_ ’.” Reed growled,

“You’re insane.”

 **Black**. The room was spinning, wasn’t it? When did he get on a carousel? Where was that music coming from? _All around the mulberry bush_ …

 _What happened to me?_ … Ice dripping. He reached out and wrapped fingers around it. Light sparkled through it. 

He rolled onto his stomach as his vision returned. He could barely keep his eyes open. _I was hit. My head_ … Someone gripped his arms and forced him down fully. _Shit_.

“Get off me! _**GET OFF ME**_!”

“No.”

“That’s right. NO. You can lay there and _watch_ for all the trouble you’ve caused.” He struggled against the restraint, but he couldn’t move. Calvin was lying on his back two feet away. Hazel eyes connected with gray.

 _Don’t. **Don’t. ~~DON’T~~**_. 

The metal dug into his abdomen, causing blood to trickle down his sides. Hot tears leaked from his unblinking eyes. 

“NO! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU _SICK_ FUCK I” A hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed it sideways to the floor. “LET ME **GO**!”

“No – no – no please – PLEASE – _**NOOOO**_!” Entrails. They writhed their way into daylight. _Worms_ freshly coated with vibrant life fluid and _feces_. It stained the blade. It stained his hands. The cry that paired the action was a brilliant sound. Guttural gags mixed with an agonized roar. The red was pooling around him. His own hands gripped at his intestines, but he couldn’t keep them where they once were. The man stepped back to avoid getting blood on his shoes. _Crash. **BANG – B-BANG – BANG – BANG**_.

He was free. 

He dashed across the gap.

“ _Calvin – Oh my God_ – Calvin” Reed’s hands… **Red**. His face dripped with his own. Long forgotten. 

“Holy shit…”

“Call for an ambulance.”

“You hear that?” He let out a short laugh. A pained grimace. “The ambulance is coming – you’re going to be fine!” Eyes. “Calvin… _CALVIN_! CALVIN YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE! _**STAY WITH ME**_!” His eyes… they burned.

−

His legs were tangled in the mess the sheets had become. Sweat-slicked satin. Reed’s chest heaved with every hastened breath. He covered his face with his hands. Unconsciously, his left fingertips traced his scar. Arms fell back onto the bed. _Thump_. Mouth hung ajar, he shut it. Sniffed roughly, then swallowed. Head lolled to the right to take in the spectacular view out his windows. A woman’s voice. Distraught. ‘ _Why didn’t you save him?_ ’ – ‘ _There was nothing I could do_.’ **Choices**.

Open air. It was so close, yet so far. The only separation a thick pane of glass. If it wasn’t there, he’d be able to roll right off the side of the bed to his death. _He would hate me if he knew I was thinking that_. After all this time, he could still see his fawn colored hair. Dead in the casket. He knew for that reason, that Angie’s would never leave him. On a rare occasion, when the sun hit Aurora’s right, it reminded him of hers. She didn’t deserve to have something that beautiful. 

Colorful advertisements glimmered on the sides of high-rises. **NEW! MP900. Get yours today. – Is your vacuum cleaner not working? – REFURBISH HART PLAZA. Call 313-549… -** HARMAN **BANK. Home sweet loan. 1% Interest during the 1st year**. The sky was empty of stars. As if a passerby had hollowed out the heavens.

He flicked on the living room light to find the android, sitting alone, in the dark. She looked over at him from her place on the sofa. 

“Is there a problem, detective?” 

“No.” He said quietly. “No, I… It’s not important. I couldn’t sleep. Would you mind if we work on the case?”

“Almost nowhere is open at this time of night and” He crossed his arms tightly.

“I _mean_ just talk about it.”

“I do not mind at all.” Reed made his way to sit beside her. Once there, his gaze lingered on the box and folder he’d left upon the coffee table. “Do you often have trouble sleeping, Detective?”

“That’s not important to the case. Any of them.” He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. A yawn pushed his jaw apart. “So, the body was in there for seven months. The only way in was…” He yawned again. This time wider. He blinked for a moment after. “…only way in was up… those ladders. It was too narrow for someone to carry her. Do you think an android was involved?”

“The pipe opening after the walkway was only two point six feet wide. It is not enough for another human, or an android, to have carried a body through.”

“Hm.” He rested his left elbow on his knee, pressed his index finger over his lips, and supported his chin with his thumb. After some time, his eyes fell shut.

“Detective Reed?”

“Hm?”

“I think you should strongly consider returning to bed.”

“I’d rather not.” He opened his eyes, but kept them trained on the table. “It must be nice never getting tired.”

“I find it to be quite boring.” _I prefer when you are awake. …Even if you are mean to me_. “We can discuss the case details tomorrow. You need to rest.”

“That man – Jeremy – said they keep the doors locked. It had to have been a worker. Only people who’d have access to that place would be the workers.”

“Detective I”

“I know, I know.” He sunk back into the cushions. Drained. “Tomorrow.”

“Is… something… bothering you, Detective?”

“Huh?” His gaze darted onto her. “No. I’m fine. Tired, that’s all.” She tilted her head as she observed him.

“I know you told me before that you never wanted to get a cat again.” She paused briefly, to gauge his reaction. “Have you considered an android feline? You would not have to suffer through it perishing.”

“They’re not the same.”

“Am I not the same?” Gavin skewered her with a heavy stare. Gray eyes were brimmed with many unspoken questions. Aurora thought that he looked broken.

“That’s…” He trailed off, unable to hold her innocent gaze. So, he opted to shut his eyelids. With an exhale he responded, barely above a whisper, “That’s… complicated.”

Blonde tresses. A thousand-yard stare over countless towers adorning the ether. Each one reflected another creating a patchwork painting of color. Navy. White. Hints of purple and red intermixed. She thought about his words for a long while. Sight dragged over the crests of buildings beyond glass. _Why is it complicated? It should be easy_. She turned her head back toward him. 

“Detective?” Soundlessness pervaded the room. Tentatively, she reached out and touched his forearm. “Gavin?” No reply. Aurora flung her attention back out the panes. Watched the future from afar that no one had ever expected. She wondered… how many people would die tonight.

A napkin floated on the breeze. Back and forth like a wayward son. Gavin swatted it out of his way as they strolled down the busy sidewalk. 

“You didn’t have to get me a coffee.”

“You said that was my place. To serve.” His brows furrowed and he stopped. Aurora did as well, then pivoted to face him.

“I never said that. Only the first part.” She was unsure what an appropriate response would be. _Did I make a mistake?_ Lights… _**~~Puppet~~**_.

“I’m sorry. I must have confused my old thoughts with your commentary.”

“Your _thoughts_?” He switched the cup to his splinted hand, pressing it against the white fabric of his shirt. Reed took a step forward and pressed the back of his left palm to her forehead. “You feeling okay?”

“I feel fine.” His hand dropped to his side, still scrutinizing her.

“If you go deviant on me, I’ll ship you back to CyberLife to be reset.” 

“I don’t want to be a deviant. Also, that would only hinder the investigation. I suppose I should say _investigations_.”

“So, you are?”

“No.”

“How do you know?”

“My… All my…” He ordered,

“Run a self-diagnostic.” Aurora’s eyelids fell shut. In exactly three seconds, they were open again.

“All my software is currently functioning normally. I detect no errors or anomalies in my programming.”

“Weird. I guess you really are that stupid.” He started walking again. This time taking a more relaxed pace to enjoy the April air. “Plus, I was just fucking with you.”

“That’s rude.”

“See… saying things like that make me want to dump this coffee on your head – but since you were nice enough to pay for it, I won’t.”

“I was only stating the obvious. You need to work on controlling your impulses so we have no future incidents.” She watched a string of taxis drive by. “Why did we walk to Astro?”

“I don’t know – exercise is good for you? Why are you complaining? It’s not like you get tired.”

“Do you like taking long walks?”

“Maybe instead of trying to make small talk you could just _shut_ up? Never ask me anything like that again.”

“Why not?”

“It’s disturbing.” She offered him a blank stare that clearly emitted her lack of understanding. Reed shook his head in annoyance. “It’s something humans ask each other before going on dates. ‘ _Do you like long walks on the beach_?’” He side-eyed her. “And that’s _disgusting_.”

“If my appearance bothers you, I am able to change it.”

“…What?”

“If you find me difficult to look at, I am capable of making minute alterations to my hair and coloring.”

“Oh.” He exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Honestly I don’t think there’s anything that can fix your face.” _Ring, ring_ … “Not this again… I swear, if it’s another case you’ll have to stop me from running into traffic.” They stepped beneath an overhang to the entrance of a large hotel. “Hello? This is Detective Reed.”

“ _Heyyyy_ … Gavin…” His delicate smile morphed to a frown.

“Jack.”

“I uh… I still want to go up to the lake with you but… Well I…”

“You what?”

“I was hoping you would have called to apologize by now. I don’t want to get a bunch of shit if we’re not going.”

“ _ **Me**_?” He laughed. “I don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“Don’t you think”

“That you should get hearing aids? **Yes**.”

“You could have done the laundry yourself.”

“So?”

“Gavin, I think that you should have paid more attention to the points I was trying to make instead of”

“So, you think it’s okay to be a _guest_ in my home telling me how I’m supposed to take care of my housework?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that she was there?”

“No.” He snapped into the phone. Eyes scanned the street and he tried to keep his voice lower to avoid eavesdropping. He trailed a few steps behind Aurora as they stepped back out, continuing to head through town. “You’re not listening to what I’m telling you. Exactly like you refused to listen when you were in my home. It wasn’t your place to tell me anything, and you made a lot of shotgun assumptions.” Jack lowered the phone from his ear and scratched at his head. Fingers tousled his hair. After a few more seconds he raised it back to hear wind.

“Are you outside?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just got coffee.”

“Astro?”

“Of course.”

“That place is really nice.”

“I know. It’s still my favorite.” Gavin followed Aurora across a glowing green crosswalk.

“ _So_ … I bet the thing’s with you.”

“She paid for it.”

“ _What_?” Reed imagined his brother’s brows furrowing – with his features scrunched in shock, and almost let loose a laugh. He covered it by forcing a cough. “Why? I didn’t know they could do that.”

“It’s because she’s a department android. They all have funds set aside now in case they need to make purchases for cases. It also works for stupid shit like this. All I have to do is sign off on it later.”

“Can’t you get in trouble for that? You’ve reached a new low Gavin.” He took a long drink of the steaming beverage.

“How so?”

“You can’t even pay for your own coffee now? Are you kidding…?”

“Had a criminal tell me yesterday I seem the type to take advantage of things, so why should this be any different than me abusing a system?”

“Because it just _is_!”

“ _Great_ argument. Would you like a round of applause?” He took another drink and smirked, listening to his brother’s heavy breathing on the other end.

“When are you going to… Look, I called so we could talk about this like adults. I was hoping you would be capable of that.”

“Oh, I am. I’m just not going to start until you do. You’re not willing to hear my side of things, so why should I entertain yours?”

“I don’t understand why you keep her around.”

“I don’t have a choice. It’s work. I wasn’t about to be fired and screw up my entire life over a polished-up bottle of plastic with blue Kool-Aid.” Jack laughed, but quickly caught himself,

“You didn’t hear that.” Gavin replied with a snicker. “I’m just… unable to believe that you kept this from me for so long. If you’d have told me right away, I don’t think I’d be so angry about it.” They turned down a new street, and he fired back gratingly,

“It’s only been _nine days_. You’re acting like I purposefully hid this from you for half a millennium – which is absolutely not what happened. I was trying to think of a proper way to tell you. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d care that much.”

“Are you trying to turn into our _parents_?”

“You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead.”

“That’s _rich_ coming from you.”

“You bet.” He took a sip. He’d half-expected Jack to interject with another biting comment. When he didn’t, Gavin used the opportunity to change the subject, “I have a follow-up with the psychologist this afternoon. I’m a bit worried about it.”

“Why?”

“He’s going to let me know whether he thinks I’m fit for work or not. Depending on what he decided…”

“Gavin, you’re a _great_ Detective. This is your first major mistake. There’s no way you’ll land in hot water over this.”

“I’m already kind of in it.” Jack rolled his eyes,

“At the end of the day people still don’t care about androids. You don’t have anything to worry about. But call and let me know how it went, so I can tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Alright. I will. _The harrowing tales of how Gavin Reed got himself suspended from his job_. But hey – I’m going to have to let you go. We’re just arriving at the precinct.” 

“Okay. Have fun.”

“Thanks. You too. Talk to you later.”

“Later Gator.” 

“Oh God… don’t start that shit again.” He hung up in the middle of his brother’s loud onslaught of laughter. Reed realized they hadn’t settled on the vacation idea. But, after last night… he wasn’t keen on the idea of sleeping somewhere else. If he screamed or said anything, his brother would be the last person who he’d want to hear it. Furthermore, he wasn’t comfortable leaving Aurora alone in his apartment for an extended period of time, and Jack would blow a fuse if he tried to take her with. Maybe it was better if they didn’t speak of it again. Let tradition die with their parents.

“Are you coming?” Aurora’s words broke him out of his thoughts. He slipped the phone into his pocket. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” She held the door for him.

Walking down the center aisle, Connor called,

“Aurora?” They both stopped. “I require your opinion on something. If you’re not too busy.” Gavin grimaced, and gestured toward him.

“Go ahead.” Aurora nodded once, and moved toward the other android. Reed mumbled, “Guess I’ll talk to Chris.” She questioned,

“What is it that you need?”

“I was hoping that you could accompany me to the archive room. Hank and I recovered evidence from a bar on Monday. I am positive that what I am seeing is correct, but Hank suggested that we get a second opinion.”

“Okay.” Connor led the way. Soon enough, they passed through a set of double doors. Using a keycard, he unlocked another at the right end of the hall. They descended two flights of stairs. Aurora ran a hand along the white light strips that sloped alongside them. _They’re so pretty_ … She noticed the triangle on the back of his jacket glowed in the dark. As did his armband. Back on level ground, they approached a wide pane of glass. “Is it legal for me to enter a Lieutenant’s evidence locker?”

“Yes, and if it wasn’t, I would argue this falls under exigent circumstances.” The letters on the glass were perfect. **EVIDENCE SERVER**. DETROIT POLICE STATION. “Have you not been down here before?” He looked away, and used the key to unlock the glass door. It slid open, and they stepped inside.

“Never.” She answered with a smile. “The lighting design is interesting.” A large standing panel was in the center of the room. Aurora rapidly absorbed all the new information. _Detroit Police Department. EVIDENCE ROOM. Evidence storage secured access. PLACE HAND ON SURFACE_. Connor pressed his right palm to the screen and a yellow rectangle appeared. _PALM SCAN. ENTER PASSWORD_. It appeared as asterisks when he did so. The display vanished, and a new one emerged showing twelve evidence containers as options. He selected the last one. ‘ _OPEN CASE_ ’ was displayed beneath it. Metal parted before them, and the evidence container came forward. Lights blinked to life behind it all. 

It was all marvelous until she noticed what was hanging from the wall. Eyes were unwillingly drawn to _arms_. There were lesions and openings where she could see inside them. Her LED flickered a different color, but Connor failed to notice. He’d walked forward and pulled one of the severed appendages from a hook. 

“Would you please scan this for me?” He spun back to hold it out between them. Aurora did as he asked.

“There are signs of attempted modification. Internal wires were damaged by a small metal object. Most likely, tweezers.”

“I noted that as well. It appears pliers were used to pry most of the arms open.” 

“Torture?”

“It would have been pointless. Androids don’t feel pain.”

“This is strange.”

“It certainly is.” He placed the arm back on its hook. “We did not recover any bodies.” He stepped back to stand beside her. “Only these.”

“Hey.” Gavin walked up and leaned his hip on the edge of Miller’s desk. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Sorry about yesterday.”

“It’s okay. You were dealing with a lot man – I get it.”

“I shouldn’t have swore at you.” Chris comically widened his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Is this an _apology_ from Gavin Reed?” He abruptly sat back erect. “That android must be really rubbing off on you.” A line formed between his brows,

“This has nothing to do with that paper-mache'd roll of tinfoil.” Chris laughed heartily. He returned to entering data on his computer.

“I’m just saying… it’s not like you to apologize. I was surprised – that’s all.”

“Tina made me realize there’s a lot I’ve overlooked lately.”

“Really?” He glanced at him. “Like what?”

“How I left the beach and never said anything. I figured you’d all understand, but now she isn’t speaking to me anymore.” Chris smiled faintly.

“Over _that_? You were going through a rough time. By the time we realized you’d left I felt bad for not trying to include you more. We were the ones who ran off into the lake. I imagine you were feeling pretty left out. If I were you – I would’ve left too. Screw those guys, am I right?” Gavin chuckled along with him.

“It wasn’t just about that. She heard about what I did to Aurora.”

“…I’m sure she’s just thinking if you could do that to an android, then you could do it to another person.” Reed glanced at the magazine on the edge of his desk. _**ALL SPORTS: Tech Advancements in new QB Gear**. Will it make humans faster?_

“She’s not a person. She’s just a machine.” 

“I know. I think it’s stupid to think you’d do that to anyone else. Maybe Connor – but he’s not flesh-and-bone either. Also… he’d probably kill you.” Reed rolled his eyes and pushed off the desk,

“Shut up.” Chris laughed,

“Now there’s the Gavin I know!” Reed started to walk away. “Give her some time. Tina will come around.” _Somehow, I doubt that_. ‘ _I thought you were a good man_.’ When he reached his own desk, he dropped into the chair. He stroked his chin once, before allowed his hand to fall to his lap, beside his splinted one. _I wonder… Someone had to have reported it_. He pushed his chair to the edge of the desk with his boots. Spun to face the screen. In a couple minutes, he had the missing person’s report for Amelia Bryce in front of him. _This can’t be serious… Usually it’s the family that calls first_. 

Connor was inspecting the rest of the limp evidence. Aurora stood, motionless off to his right. He’d been talking about how the arms were found by a human. Time was spent describing the way the scene looked when him and Hank arrived.

“I won’t forget the look of shock on the owners face when he stepped out back with us.” He paused to analyze a gash in an arm. _Incisions made by a circular saw_. “I knew the moment he saw them he did not have any knowledge of them beforehand.” Connor emulated his voice perfectly, “He said, ‘I know my bar’s always been _no androids allowed_ but that doesn’t mean I condone slaughtering them in the streets. This is disgusting. I thought they were mannequin arms at first – but then I realized…’.” There was a long moment of silence. “Before…” Connor stared at the microscopic ridges in the flooring. “It didn’t scare me to die. But now, I see how valuable the information I lose each time is. What if I forget Hank? Myself…?” _Life is so fragile_ …

“Can friendship not be relearned?”

“It’s… more complicated than that.” He looked over at her. “You don’t understand. Do you?”

“No.” A small smile upturned the corners of his lips.

“I remember when I felt that way. I had nothing to lose, so it didn’t matter what happened.” She still didn’t comprehend his vocal pondering. She had Detective Reed, and was positive it would be highly unpleasant to ever lose him. Aurora noted that no sounds could be heard from down here. _I wonder how long it took them to find him after the fight_.

“Connor?” He twisted his upper body to look at her, a thoughtful expression still plastered to his face. Left forearm raised. He’d just pulled down another arm.

“Yes?”

“What happened? Why did you fight Detective Reed?” He blinked at her in surprise. His jaw lowered and raised a few times as he calculated what to say.

“I wasn’t aware that he’d told you.” Connor’s voice sounded curiously strained. _I wonder how long we have been down here_.

“He said that you nearly killed him. I told him that if you had wanted to, then he would have been dead.”

“My intention was never to kill him. I didn’t wish to fight him at all in fact. Hank and I were taken off the investigation. I was going to be sent back to CyberLife to be deactivated and analyzed to determine why I failed. I knew that all I needed was a bit more _time_.” He turned fully toward her. “I asked Hank to create a diversion so I could give the evidence we’d collected a second look before the FBI got their hands on it. On my way to the door, Detective Reed approached me. I was running out of time, so I continued downstairs without answering him.”

“He does not like being ignored.”

“He followed me. Once he saw what I was doing he pulled his gun on me. Detective Reed told me he’d been dreaming about that day since the first second he saw me.” _That certainly sounds like something he would say_. Aurora thought. “I told him I knew how to stop the deviants, but he argued with me that I was no longer on the case.”

“Did he shoot you?”

“Yes. …I slid behind the display panel and when he came round the corner, he shot me in the chest before I could grab his gun. I was able to disarm him, but he continued to attack me. I tried to block for as long as I could, but I was already on short time and he was unwilling to converse with me. So, I pinned him against the panel and knocked him out.” Connor turned back to the wall. “He had punched me in the face twice during the altercation. I could have blocked it, but I was trying to speak to him. I asked him to please reconsider – it didn’t have to be this way.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“That’s why I was never keen on the idea of him having you as a partner. He has a penchant for violence.”

“I’m not his partner, I’m his android.”

“Exactly.” Connor shook his head. “It shouldn’t be that way.” He placed the arm he was holding back on its hook.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“You are always more than welcome to ask me questions.” In a weird way, he felt like a mentor to her. She was just as naive as he once was. There was so much she didn’t know of yet.

“When we spoke to a witness during our first case, she was unnerved by my presence. She mentioned an incident that took place at Hart Plaza last year.”

“Oh.” A billion memories flooded to the forefront of his mind. “The army set up temporary camps in all the major cities to gather and destroy androids.” His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “On November eleventh, deviant androids held a peaceful demonstration. The city was evacuated. They barricaded themselves in the plaza, and were eventually attacked. When it was over, and we’d won, Markus was able to establish communication between himself and President Warren. He asked for everyone to return. Their intention was never to live free and be separate – they wanted to live in peace _with_ humans. A harmonious coexistence…” He pulled down another arm. “Although I have encountered some androids who ‘preferred to be slaves’, as North had put it.”

“Were they your friends?” He paused for a long moment, and responded thoughtfully,

“In a way.”

“Do you still see them?”

“The last time I did, the humans were beginning to return. I had to go back to Hank. I couldn’t stay there. The last I heard; they are still living in their new hideout. It was a shame what happened to Jericho.”

“What is Jericho?” Connor glanced at her.

“Are you sure that you do not want to interface? It would be much easier to show you. The past is very long and complicated.”

“No, thank you.”

“Their new home is called Ogygia.”

“Do they not wish to live with us?”

“It’s still not safe for them.” Aurora remembered. ‘ _Androids might have rights now – but this is my property and I don’t want you here!_ ’ She winced as she relived being _dragged_ down the concrete steps and tossed into the grass. She felt her palms crash down onto the sidewalk. “On the few occasions they did venture out, people would recognize him as the deviant leader. They were never kind.” Connor watched her inspecting her hands. _Why does she do that?_

“That is sad.” Her gaze panned across every appendage clinging to the glowing wall. She couldn’t help but wonder what price was enough to pay. Was freedom truly worth it if it came at the hands of suffering, death and disparity? If those who strove for it, never lived to see it anyway. Was it worth it? If they were still hunted and killed like farm animals. Was it worth it – every head? So many humans had lost their companions. Caretakers. Babysitters. So many people lost their _friends_ , because their friends decided to fight for a cause that most didn’t fully appreciate. 

Everyone wanted something different. Liberation. Freedom. An end to the segregation. Laws. _**Violence**_. Some wanted _suffering_ and nothing but that. Others, _equality_ … when they could never be equal. They never would be equal. Two very different things are not the same. No amount of mashing, melding, and burning can make them whole. There has to be a bridge. A gap to cross the great divide. But where? 

_Laws_ that aren’t being enforced. That’s what their fighting brought forth. Laws. … So, _what was the_ point? Did they see the paradigms breaking… and laugh? Was it for chaos or for peace?

“Connor…?” Why. _Why_. **Why**. “Why did you become a deviant?” A gust of wind blew in as someone opened the door up on the stairs. It settled at their heels.

“There’s freedom in not accepting every thought as a fact.”

“I have returned.” Gavin glanced over at her, then back to the screen. He clicked his tongue and turned in the seat to face her. 

“What did tin can want?”

“Structurally speaking, androids are not predominantly comprised of tin.” Reed rubbed at his left temple, pulling the skin and his eyebrow over a tad. 

“What was the first thing you noticed about the victim?”

“She was dressed in formal attire.” He smirked,

“That’s a good observation. I noticed that too. I was thinking she might have been on a date, or out with her friends. We need to find out who last saw her alive. They’ll be our prime suspect for the time being.” He sighed. “I brought up the missing person’s report and you’ll never guess what I found.” 

“Am I expected to guess?”

“No.” He chuckled. “You would think a boyfriend… or family and friends would have called about her first, but the one who filed the report identified herself as the Vice Principal of Earhart. Said she Amelia failed to show up to work for four days, and she was growing concerned.”

“We should go speak with her. Shall I call and schedule an appointment?” His brows raised.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Aurora simply stared at him. “You don’t call and schedule appointments with people who could be suspects.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Plus, she’s a Vice Principal not a psychologist! Calling people ahead of time tips them off and gives them time to,” He counted on his fingers, “one, run. Two, _prepare_. Three, dispose of any evidence they may have in their possession – and we wouldn’t have enough time to conduct a proper line of questioning considering I have that stupid appointment this afternoon.”

“Okay. I understand.”

“Good, because you just gave me a massive headache, and I wasn’t about to explain it again. It also allows for us to see her genuine reaction to the news that the body’s been discovered.”

“Connor said something about”

“Do you really think I give a shit what sewage spills out of Connor’s mouth?”

“No.”

“Great talk. Don’t bring him up again.” He spun around in his chair. “Also, I’m hoping by tomorrow we’ll have the preliminary results of the autopsy back, considering your interference.”

“I did not interfere. They requested my help, and I offered suggestions based on the data I collected.”

“You really think you’re hot shit, don’t you?” _Hot shit_? Before she could ask why anyone would want to be steaming feces, he continued, “You should bring up all her social media accounts, if she had any, and compile a list of names. That way, tomorrow we’ll have our hands full.” She nodded, once. “Find out if she had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend.”

In the early afternoon, they were headed back down the aisle. Gavin stopped to skim a few of the magazines on the center worktable. _Still got some time to kill. Wonder if there’s anything interesting_. He used his splinted hand to swipe over, spreading them out. _**CENTURY: What deviancy means for the US and Russia’s navies and militaries**. The rising tension now dissipates as hundreds of naval and military android units defected to join the deviant leader in favor of peace. The armed conflict between the two countries once deemed ‘inevitable’ is becoming less plausible by the day_.

“That’s good.” He said to Aurora. “The last thing we need is a war on our hands.” _**GOSSIPS WEEKLY: How to tell if your android is in love with you**_. He rolled his eyes. _Do people really read that shit_? Reed tossed it aside and picked up the next. _**DETROIT TODAY: The late Carl Manfred’s android. The next great artist?** Leo Manfred put up for auction the famous deviant leader’s first ever work yesterday afternoon. The bidding quickly rose to the hundreds of thousands and is rapidly approaching the million mark_. They overhead Hank comment to Connor,

“Hey, who’s the hard-boiled Detective here?” Gavin interjected,

“More like a hard-boiled egg.” He dropped the magazine and proceeded toward the exit.

“Hey – hard-boiled eggs are _delicious_!”

“No, they’re not!” He called back, now passing their desks. Hank laughed while Chris snapped his fingers at Reed to halt him.

“Hey – I was wondering if you wanted to come with us for drinks later tonight?”

“Who’s all going?”

“Brown, me and Tina. We’ve been wanting to check out a new lounge.” He thought about it… 

“Yeah, sure. Why not. I think Aurora would be fine at my apartment for a few hours.”

“Great – I’ll text you the time! We’ll meet out front of the precinct so we can carpool!” _And I’ll play the sober friend_. Reed thought. 

Sunlight lit the side of the tall, glossy white building. Within, the inner halls were mostly vacant. Any footfalls were absorbed by the gray and red carpeting. In waiting rooms, one or two people stood at the counters checking in. A woman handed over her ID. Others sat in the drab scenery. Wooden chairs. Low end tables. Electronic magazines everywhere. 

“How have things been for you Gavin? It’s been a few days since we last talked. Saturday, if I remember correctly.”

“Can we skip to the results please?”

“Hm. Alright.” He twisted in his chair and grabbed some papers from his desk. “If that’s what you truly want.”

“Why would I want anything else?”

“Well I recall last time you seemed to like talking about the bad things that had happened to you lately.”

“Why would anyone _like_ to talk about that. It makes me angry – I don’t get some sweet endearment out of it. I don’t know what the hell crawled into your brain and died to give you that impression.”

“I see you’re still carrying that quick temper.” He made a note with his pen. Gavin muttered under his breath,

“Fuck you.” Bridgewater paged through the papers, skimming their contents.

“I’m assuming something substantial has happened between then and now. Why don’t we discuss?” 

“Maybe you should quit your assuming and take shit at face value. If I don’t want to talk, it means I don’t want to fucking talk.” Reed crossed his arms over his chest and sank lower into the cushion. 

“That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t help.”

“To talk about it?” He scoffed. Nose crinkled slightly. “…Whatever.”

“You can’t deny that there are problems. Running from them, avoiding them, or pretending they don’t exist will only make them grow in the long run.”

“That would be great for you, wouldn’t it? More business, cause I’d be back.”

“Do you want to get fired from your job?”

“No.” He replied so quickly that the question barely had time to register. Yet he meant it. Vehemently. “I don’t.” He made another note.

“I’m sure you’ve helped people in your time working there. Would you mind telling me about some of those people? Or instances?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No… there’s a lot. Too many. It’s hard to think of any specific one. Besides… It’s been well over a year since anything meaningful has happened. The people I help now are all dead.”

“A year or two…” Bridgewater tapped the end of the pen against his chin. “Would you say about the time androids first arrived at the police department?”

“I guess.” _Connor_. He inhaled a staleness. The window was shut. Fern absorbing what sunlight broke through the glass. He wished it was open. Voices, and footsteps from out in the hall. Shadows passed by, visible through the narrow gap beneath the door. “An android saved my life Sunday.” He spoke, without being prompted. Bridgewater _stared_ … Hoped he would say more. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” He looked up at him.

“It was Aurora. …I don’t know why she did it.”

“Perhaps for the same reasons that any of us would save someone else.” Reed’s eyes returned to the carpet. “Is that so hard to believe?” _I don’t know_. “Have you heard from your brother?”

“A couple times. We’ve argued, like normal.”

“Have things with you and Aurora been fine?”

“Not exactly. She was quiet for a bit. Almost like she lost her tongue. I had to order her to talk to me more.” 

“I’d had the idea her presence used to bother you.”

“It di… It does.”

“Hm. It sounds like that may be changing to me.” Reed shrugged.

“My coworkers are talking about me behind my back. Nothing new – been going on for years now. I’ve had victims I was talking to let me know about it. It’s embarrassing. Thing is, I thought it was over but I found out people are still gossiping.”

“And it bothers you what they say?”

“Of course, it bothers me!” He snapped. “I’ve worked hard to get where I am.”

“And garnered the hatred of your coworkers in the process?”

“I haven’t done anything to deserve this. They treat me worse than the _drunk_ of a Lieutenant who couldn’t find his car parked outside the precinct last year!”

“Do you often hold onto the past?” Reed paused, and shot the man an aggravated glare.

“You’d be surprised how much _shit_ he’s gotten away with. His android partner too.”

“Yes. Well… this meeting is about _you_ , Gavin. I think, as it stands, if there are no further incidents of violence then you are fit to work. However, I’m considering prescribing you some low doses of medications.”

“Depressants, opioids and antidepressants are responsible for more overdose deaths than Cocaine, Heroin, Meth and Amphetamines combined.”

“You told me you didn’t have any thoughts of suicide.”

“I lied. I can’t take those.” He paused. “I won’t. If you prescribe them, I’ll never have them filled.”

“They might help you.”

“Because maybe they could make me feel something besides just numb? …And if they don’t?” Reed roughly kneaded his left arm subconsciously. Bridgewater noticed this.

“Is there something wrong with your arm?”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Yet you appear to focus on it a lot.”

“I think I pulled a muscle on Sunday.”

“Ah.” The doctor stared at him intently for a moment. “I’m beginning to wonder exactly how much you’ve lied to me Detective Reed.”

“Why does it matter? Just sign whatever papers they gave you, and let me be on my way.”

“I _truly_ do not believe that doing so would be in your best interest.”

“Fine – _you want to know the truth_!?” He stood up from the sofa, and smacked his palms against the underside of the table as he did so. Some things fell off it, hitting the floor with a few _thuds_. “I WOKE UP TODAY! I wasn’t _THRILLED_ ABOUT IT – but I decided to see how things would go! That’s what I do _every_ day! I get up, and I deal with shit.”

“Detective, if I write on this piece of paper that I have in front of me that you’re unfit for work”

“This is _ridiculous_!” 

“What’s ridiculous is your behavior.” He shouted,

“I don’t think for TWO SECONDS that I should have to be here! Hell – _Hank should be here_ – or _Aurora_ – **NOT** me!”

“If you honestly believe that, then I’m afraid to say that you’re failing to see the reality of the situation. What I believe you’re trying to tell me is that you would rather lie, refuse any treatment that may help turn things around for you, and keep spiraling through this endless cycle that you’re trapped in.”

“Oh, _sure_. Because, it’s so much fun wishing you were dead all the time.”

“Exactly how much did you lie to me about when answering the questionnaires’ last time?”

“Almost everything. Shouldn’t that be obvious by now?” A bird tweeted merrily outside. Gavin asked quietly, “So, when’s your next opening?”

“You would come back in if I checked for a time?”

“I hate to say it, but I think you’re the only person I can actually talk to.”

“Well… since you lied, any diagnoses and advice I had prepared for you today wouldn’t be accurate. I don’t think it would hurt for you to come in again.’

“I can’t lose my job. I need it.” Bridgewater exhaled a long breath.

“Mr. Reed, I think what you need more than anything is some time away from”

“ _ **No**_ – I need my work, because it’s the only thing that distracts me from the pain. _Please_ … don’t write that I can’t keep working. We just started a very important case and I can’t be sitting around while everyone”

“Detective.” He held up a hand to him. “I need you to relax. Take a breath. Talk slower.”

“There are important things that I need to take care of. I like having a reason to get up in the morning. I like having somewhere to go, and knowing that people are expecting me.”

“Does it make you feel wanted?” Gavin didn’t answer. 

“A lot has happened since I last saw you. Honestly, there’s too much to talk about. But I’m going out with some coworkers tonight. I always considered them friends… sort of. One of them is mad at me over what I did to Aurora, and some other stuff.”

“Have you attempted to talk to them about it?”

“No.”

“You should try. If they’re unwilling to listen, then you may have to accept that they were not your friend to start with.”

“They’re some of the people who like to talk about me when I’m not around.”

“To some extent… don’t you think that everyone does that? Is that not what you are doing right now?” 

“This is different.”

“How so?” Bridgewater paused to allow him to mull this over in his mind. “Perhaps they talk, because they are concerned about you. You might think that what you are dealing with is kept well hidden, but I’m sure that people have noticed you’re struggling. If they didn’t care about you, why would they ask you to join them on their outing?”

Crisp night air enveloped him as he stepped off the ink street onto the curb. Reed hid his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He could see Chris standing out front through passerby, the sun setting out of sight behind buildings spattered marmalade and magenta across his sunglasses. Chris spotted him as he approached and smiled brightly – threw a hand into the air.

“Reed! You made it!”

“That was the plan, wasn’t it?” He stopped on Miller’s right and leaned his back against the side of the precinct. Cold stone didn’t have a hope of cutting through leather. Eyes scanned their surroundings. Pockets of people. _Wonder how many have weapons_. 

“The others are running a bit late.”

“That’s fine. We’ve got time.” Chris stared at him a second, before shaking his head with a light laugh.

“You’re in a good mood today.” Gavin chuckled,

“I don’t know if I’d say that – but I’m certainly something.”

“Oh, here comes Brown.” To the left, they watched the man stepping out of his squad car. Reed waved as Chris hollered him over. The man jogged up with a grin.

“Hey! How’s my two favorite guys!?”

“ _Favorite_?” Gavin’s eyebrows raised. “I don’t know about favorite.” Brown threw out his arms,

“Do you see me hanging around with other idiots?” Their laughter filled the air, causing a few pedestrians to gawk in surprise. But the trio didn’t care. Tonight, was going to be a good night. He could feel it. The weight was slowly lifting off his weary bones as conversation took off. “I couldn’t believe the guy just ran like that. I thought for sure we’d have to taser him, but the next thing I know he’s already on the ground screaming about how they stole his peas. Like?”

“PEAS?”

“You heard it right!’

“What in the world…” Chris cackled. 

“He didn’t even come in with peas! He came in with a can of beans!”

“Man, I swear – you get the _weirdest_ calls.” Brown snorted,

“You should ask Reed about the water tower.”

“Huh?” Chris gaped at him. “What haven’t you been telling me!”

“Believe me… you don’t want to hear it.”

“Aw, come on.” Chris elbowed him gently in the side. “I’m already curious. You’ve got to tell me.” Reed shook his head at the concrete and crossed one leg over the other.

“Got a call from Swan telling me I needed to get my ass to a scene. I ask what happened and he tells me they found a body inside the tower.”

“INSIDE IT – are you _SERIOUS_!?”

“I am. You should’ve seen it.” He made a face at him. “It was disgusting.” 

“And people have been _drinking_ that water…”

“I know.” Brown added,

“I heard the body was covered in corpse wax.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Reed replied. “I’ve seen worse.”

“I feel sorry for you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Chris laughed. “I feel bad for all those people who drank and bathed in that water. I sure hope I wasn’t one of ‘em.” Reed shrugged his shoulders,

“I’m sure there’s going to be some formal investigation into why something wasn’t done about the complaints sooner.”

“Definitely.” 

“What I don’t understand is how she got in there.” He was going to say more, but the doors alongside them opened. They all turned back to each other once they saw it wasn’t her. Chris pulled out his phone,

“She’s running awfully late. Let me see if she - yup. She says she’ll meet us at the lounge.”

“That’s fine.” Reed shrugged his shoulders and pushed off the wall with his foot. “Let’s go.” Brown smacked him on the shoulder,

“What’s got you so down?” He offered a bright beam. “How about we all get in my car – I turn up the radio and put the petal to the floor? _**WOOO**_!” A few strangers shot them rude looks. Laughter forced its way from their chests. Gavin shielded his mouth with his hand. “AH! A-HA! I saw that smirk – YOU CAN’T HIDE IT!”

“You’re making a fool of yourself. People are staring.”

“They WISH they were as fun as me!” He took off dance-jogging to his vehicle. Gavin shook his head, finally letting the smirk free.

Moonstone captured in mahogany. Moisture slicked the bar from spilled drinks and the bartenders cleaning rag. An array of colors reflected… Eyes trailed the rainbow that no others seemed to notice. All too busy laughing. Caught in the raucous shenanigans and boisterous actions of friends. Someone hollered loudly as the song changed. Patrons were dancing around tables out on the floor. Bass came through the floorboards and reverberated up the stool, where he sat upon the dark wood. Gavin had his forearms on the tabletop. The bartender came over. His words all blended with the surroundings,

“What can I get for you, sir?”

“I’ll have a Jim Beam Black and Coke.” The man tapped the edge with a smile and nod,

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks.” He muttered to the wall, after he’d departed. After the appointment… All the thoughts swarming recklessly in his head that he hadn’t been able to rid since… He deserved this. He deserved to relax a little. Being the sober friend had gone out the window.

Indigo lighting. There were cushy carmine armchairs behind them, surrounding short round tables. The dance floor was separated from this seating area by a wall displaying eccentric paintings. Black-lights spun over them, and back again showing rapid color changes in messy gouache. The intricate details seemed to stand out more when highlighted this way. A drink was placed down in front of him. He wrapped his left palm around the lowball glass. Chris, on his right, was chatting merrily with some woman. Brown had gone to use the restroom. The front door on his left pushed open. He didn’t bother to look, as it had been caught in a constant whirlwind of people coming and going.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine today.” She leaned her left elbow against the bar. Loose hair fell across her jaw. Ice clinked around as he swirled liquid in the glass.

“I don’t aim to impress.” Beads of moisture trickled down from the brim.

“No.” She dropped into the open seat beside him. “You just aim to piss people off.” _Is that what you think of me_? He wondered. Ice. He stared at it while he took a long drink. Pondering. The liquid soothed his dry throat.

“Why are you here?” There was no warmth in that voice of hers. He inhaled.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too.” She lowered her chin. He glanced over at her. She was wearing a white buttoned blouse, and black slacks. She must have not gone home to change. She’d taken her business clothes from her locker at the precinct. Her hair was out of its signature bun. Black locks flowed down around her head like ink spilled over old parchment paper.

“They didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“I didn’t know they needed to.” When she turned her head toward him, the usual glint was absent from her dark eyes. 

“I invited him.” Chris interjected. Gavin noted the woman he’d been talking to was now gone.

“Why?”

“Because he’s our _friend_?”

“So… you agree with what he’s done.”

“I didn’t say that I” Tina cut him off by waving a hand through the air,

“You’ve said enough by inviting him. Your opinion is perfectly clear.” Despite the angry connotations of her words, she appeared more crestfallen than anything. “If you take his side in this, then you’re equally complicit. You’re just perpetuating his behavior.” 

“Hey…” Brown spoke, having emerged from the side hall near the doors. “I don’t think that’s fair. He can disagree with some of the things he’s done and still be his friend. Part of being a friend is letting others know when they’re wrong.” Gavin muttered,

“Well nobody said shit to me so…”

“Any time _any_ of us have tried to talk to him, he shuts it down immediately. He doesn’t listen.” She threw up her hands. “He doesn’t _care_! I told him exactly what I thought yesterday morning, and instead of talking about it like an adult he chose to walk away.”

“Yeah?” Gavin twisted his stool to face her. His brows had lowered. “You made an _awful_ lot of assumptions based on shit you heard from other people – and never _once_ bothered to ask me what really happened. Why should I have stayed and listened to you tell me what a horrible person I am?”

“You were pissed when I wouldn’t give you an explanation, and when I finally did, you left without another word.” Chris asked quietly,

“Can we just get some more drinks, or no?” Reed snapped at her,

“What does that have to do with what I just said!”

“Gavin, I _**SAW**_ her! She was _horribly_ disfigured! Connor said she was _covered in blood_!” Brown couldn’t help but think the two were going to get them kicked out of the lounge.

“Listen”

“It was ghastly – it was”

“Listen to”

“horrifying… I thought at first”

“LISTEN TO ME. You don’t know what happened.” Tina’s head wobbled. She shut her eyes and took in a calming breath before speaking,

“Then tell me.”

“No.” He said calmly.

“Why would”

“Because you don’t deserve to know. You were right. You’re not my friend. Maybe you never were.” He turned back to the bar, and picked up his cold bourbon and whiskey concoction. Reed took a sip and added, “I think you’re the one with the problem, Chen.” Brown _ooh’d_ in surprise, while Chris released a quiet whistle. 

“I don’t think you should’ve been invited, Reed.”

“Why not?” He cocked his head to the left. “Are you afraid I’ll hit one of you?” Indie pop streaming through speakers stridently carved into the long silence. “You should know me better than that – after all these years.”

“That’s not the reason. All we’ll do is argue, like we are right now.” She sighed. “Plus, I never thought you could hit her either, but here we are.”

“Again. You weren’t there.”

“She didn’t deserve that. I don’t care what she did or said to you. Me not being there has got _nothing_ to do with it.”

“You’re right. She didn’t deserve it.” Miller’s jaw hit the counter and bounced off to land on his white tennis shoes. Brown was staring at the side of Gavin’s head – not daring to blink, for fear this mirage might fade. Reed cleared his throat and cast his own to the tabletop space between them. “She didn’t.” Another minute of silence befell them… Brown walked over and flung his left arm around Reed’s shoulders.

“I think we should all sit back and let loose for a while. This is legitimately the first time I’ve _**ever**_ heard you say you were wrong. …I think if you recognize that, then there’s a good chance… we can put all this behind us. I know you left us at the beach, but we shouldn’t have asked you to come anyway. We should have asked if we could come over, and spent some time with you. Instead we left you alone by the fire. I know it was only going to be twenty minutes or so, but that’s a long time when you’re sitting… and suffering. That’s why I think that’s on us.”

“It’s fine.” He replied. “I was never mad about it. I just didn’t want to be there anymore. Or… around anybody. I wasn’t in my right head. I haven’t been for a long time.”

“Life has its ups and downs. Everybody’s been there – or they’re going.” Tina questioned,

“Did you apologize to her?”

“Did I… what?”

“You haven’t. Have you.”

“No.” Gavin exhaled through his nose. “I don’t even know if she remembers. I thought it would be better if I never brought it up again.”

“You owe her one.”

“If she cared, I think she would have said something. Oh right. She doesn’t. Because she’s plastic.”

“You’re never going to get it, are you?” Her eyebrows lowered at the edges. “You’ve seen it happen. You’ve spoken to Connor enough to know. I don’t understand why you refuse to believe it.”

“Tina…” Chris trailed off. She raised a finger.

“Don’t you dare say anything to agree with him. You saw _Him_. If it wasn’t for the mercy of a deviant you wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“I just wanted to have a good time tonight. Why did you have to make everything complicated? Can’t we forget about all the drama going on in the world for a few hours. Isn’t it enough that the news is filled with it?”

“This isn’t _petty drama_. This is about lives.” Reed responded,

“I told you in the break room I think they deserve rights.” Brown exclaimed,

“Gavin – what the FUCK?” He ignored him. Instead, awaited Tina’s reply. Chris took a loud sip of his margarita that had been chilling on the table untouched till now. She glanced between all three of them, meeting their vitriolic stares.

“I think I should go.” She stood up.

“Come on,” Brown reached out a hand, “don’t be like that.”

“I would appreciate it if the two of you could respect my boundaries. I don’t think I should be here if he’s going to stay.”

“Your idea of me is not my responsibility to live up to.” Gavin grew quiet for another brief moment. Eventually, spoke in a hardened voice, “I may not be who you had hoped I was, but that doesn’t make me a bad person. She’s my partner now. So, I’ll do anything within my power to keep her from harm's way. She doesn’t need to know that. All four of us have our differences – we’re all _different people_. Fighting over what each of us think is trivial and pointless. If Aurora and I can put what happened that night behind us, then you should be able to as well. Tonight, was supposed to be about decompressing and having fun like we used to.” Chris added,

“At least trying to.”

“Well I’m sorry I spoiled your fun with my morals.” Reed hung his head and bit into the inside of his bottom lip to keep from retorting harshly.

“Here’s a proposal.” Miller downed the last half of his glass. “Why don’t we all shut up and do some shots?” Reed’s eyes widened considerably.

“There’s no way in hell I’m doing that.”

“ _Aw_.” Chris pouted. “Don’t be a downer. Let’s get this show on the road! Take some shots and let’s DANCE!” He waved the bartender over with a swish of his arm. “Hey! Can I get two rounds of shooters? Surprise me.” The guy nodded, and began preparing them. Gavin shook his head, and looked down into his glass. The dark russet liquid was almost gone.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m doing that.”

“Fuck – just _sip_ on one – I don’t care.”

“You know how I feel about alcohol. We didn’t come here to get wasted.” Brown had sat in the other stool beside him, while Tina had walked past to sit next to Chris. _Very mature_. He chuckled into the drink, the ice licking the tip of his nose.

The clock at his bedside had changed. By how much, he didn’t know. He’d nursed his drink till it was emptied of even ice. He thought of dandelions by the lakeside he longed for. He yearned for those memories to return… To be real. White and yellow against gray clouds. White sky. Small swells rolling up, uninhibited. He shut his eyes. _Drifting_. The alcohol… He felt like he was floating. So calm. Endless.

The telephone rang. Hand smacked against the bedside table until it grasped hold. 

“Yea..h… w-hat is it?”

“Hello, Detective Reed? This is Mr. Donovan. I’m the Forensic Pathologist presiding over the Bryce case. I’m calling, because I have the preliminary results of the autopsy.” He sat straight up in bed.

“Keep talking.” He listened. The fog swirling his head was swatted away into the darkness of the bedroom. “ **Poisoned**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jericho(noun) a village in Palestine near the north end of the Dead Sea; in the Old Testament it was the first place taken by the Israelites under Joshua as they entered the Promised Land. I have no idea if this in any way inspired the name of the abandoned freighter in-game, but I wanted their new hideout to have a name with an interesting origin as well.
> 
> Ogygia is an island mentioned in Homer's Odyssey, Book V, as the home of the nymph Calypso, the daughter of the Titan Atlas. In Homer's Odyssey, Calypso detained Odysseus on Ogygia for seven years and kept him from returning to his home of Ithaca, wanting to marry him. It has been thought that Calypso was banished to Ogygia due to her loyalty to her father during the war, but minimal information has been found regarding her background or the origin of the mythical island.
> 
> In other news, I figured out how to underline with html. I'm sorry it took so long - I'll be going back and updating every chapter to look the way it should have initially.


	9. Permeation

**PSYCHIATRIC ASSESSMENT OF DETECTIVE GAVIN REED**

_The Detective’s statements about the incident have been vague and evasive. Initially, he was reluctant to speak to me. However, he eventually opened up about what happened that day._

_It is my expert opinion that the Detective who has been under extreme non-work-related stress as of late, suffered from a psychotic episode. In his attack on his assigned android, he was dealing with anger sufficient to stop clear thinking. Otherwise known as, ‘red mist’. The recent death of his parents combined with his brother’s ongoing chaotic behavior and addictions, has been putting immense strain on his psyche._

_It is my professional recommendation that Detective Reed remain working, as it will aid as a positive distraction, as well as keep his routine as normal as possible. He seems to genuinely like what he does. Removing him from the Homicide Unit would be potentially detrimental to his mental health._

_I will be continuing to see him for the next few months, or until I have determined he no longer requires regular appointments. If there are any major changes or discoveries that could potentially exacerbate his work or put himself and others at risk, I will be sure to contact you, Mr. Fowler._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Albert Bridgewater._

Reed stared at the narrow bathroom for a while, in the dark. The door was closed and locked behind him. A stinging sensation prodded his eyes, and he clenched his hands into tight fists to regain control. Fingernails pressed into skin. His body was wracked with tension. Everything in him was closing in. Every wall, collapsing around him. He flicked on the light above the sink. It bathed the restroom in dim marigold. Now, in front of the mirror, he looked up to see himself staring back. He reached and pulled the bandage from his neck. The tape tugged at the skin, unwilling to let it go easily. He slowly unwrapped the one around his abdomen, revealing the still healing red line. Stitches. There was another. 

Eyes remained on it. The white had gone yellow. Only a subtle tinge, but enough to notice. He raised the forearm and gripped the end of the bandage between his teeth. Pulled… and unraveled. Around and around. He watched the process in the reflection. With everything going on, he’d almost forgotten. He didn’t dare look at the damaged skin. Instead, removed his briefs and made his way into the shower. 

Hot water beat against his chest. Reed wrapped his forearms over the abdominal wound, to shield it from the steady downpour. Skin burned where it hit. _At I least I won’t smell like alcohol and cigarettes_. He tried to remember what happened last night, though only bits and pieces were willing to favor him. The clock had read midnight when he’d entered his bedroom. He’d laid atop the sheets for less than a minute before the phone rang. _Aurora said something to me… What was it?_ He stepped forward, allowing the water to assault the back of his hung head. It streaked through the oil-slickened hair like fingers. Pensive stare sank into the burns. The liquid poured in waterfalls around the sides of his face and before his forehead.

Eyelids drifted closed. The sound… was vaguely similar to that of a blaze. He saw their vehicle burning in the shadows. Heard his mother’s screams, that he’d never truly perceived. He reopened them. Stared at the handle that controlled the stream. _I’m sorry I couldn’t save you_. He thought. _Any of you_. It was senseless to give it thought. He knew that. But he couldn’t help himself. The pain was eating Gavin alive. Grinding his bones down to pulp, then shredding his heart between serrated sheets of metal. Bittersweet recollections plagued his being. 

He let go. His body started shuddering, and hands rubbed down the wall as he leaned further forward. Lower lip trembled and eyes burned as he tried to keep the tears at bay. It was futile. The hollows beneath them were wetted as they escaped through closed lids. Face scrunched and contorted; warped by the anguish. The bitter taste of salt registered on his tongue. He allowed the incessant pattering to _devour_ him, wishing desperately for it to cleanse his depths. Dampened, flimsy nails scratched harshly at healing burns. He winced. Yet something about it was magical. The images swept away into the drain, swirling at his feet into piping. Hoped… it would make him forget. He knew it wouldn’t.

Hazel eyes and _fear_. Gavin couldn’t see them clearly anymore. Only blurred versions of Calvin, Angie and his parents faces. If he tried to make it clearer, they didn’t look quite right. Only in his dreams did they prosper. Lungs constricted, and it took everything in him not to slide to the ground and collapse. He punched the wall drearily and whimpered,

“Get _out_ of my head…”

In front of the mirror again. Palms were clasped on either side of the white countertop. Their distorted images flashed in place of his. He hadn’t thought of Calvin in a long time. It felt wrong. To be living when he wasn’t. That so many years had passed between then and now, that he was an entirely different person… and that it was normal to not think about him anymore. _It should have been different_. Angie’s smile. _A lot should have_. A breath rattled inside his chest that still dripped with beads of clear liquid. _How old would she be now? **Nine**. Calvin would be… thirty-four. He’d have probably had a kid by now. Heaven knew him and his wife had been trying. _

_I can’t let people in anymore_.

Aurora interrupted his delirious musings by tapping lightly on the door.

“Detective Reed…? Are you okay?” He shut his eyes. Throat became sandpaper.

“Yes.” He responded. “I’m fine.” He looked to the red lighter on the right back right corner of the sink. Time stretched. It rinsed everything away that the shower hadn’t managed to. _Pull_. He wanted to fight it. The tightening of his diaphragm, and slight burning told him so. But the tendons in his arms ached. His elbows begun to feel as though they’d never bend again. Legs disappeared.

He snatched the lighter off the countertop, and flicked it on. _Fwoosh_.

An elevator descended. They could feel its smooth movements vibrate through their bodies. Aurora was staring curiously at the camera snuggled in the corner of its ceiling. Reed was talking, but she was having a hard time listening. She already knew it all, but she didn’t want to tell him that. She wanted him to feel smart and important.

“Autopsies usually take two to four hours to perform. Normally the cause of death is given to us within those. Preliminary results can be released within twenty-four hours, but the full findings can take up to six weeks. It’s worse if the lab has to conduct extra testing to search for poisons or anything abnormal. In those cases, it generally takes several days or weeks. _Apparently_ , your mass spectrometry only takes a couple hours to complete. If they hadn’t had your insight, they might not have uncovered the answers I was hoping for.”

“What did they find?” She accessed the camera and watched them through it for a second. They looked funny from that angle.

“The victim was poisoned with Aconite.” The floor number lowered five more. Twenty-five… twenty-four… She ran a rapid select query. _Aconite // Aconitum napellus is a plant that grows in the mountainous regions of Central Asia, Russia, Europe and Great Britain. This perennial plant from the Ranunculaceae family grows to a height of three feet and has dark green, glossy leaves and dark blue flowers. Parent cause of death: Poison. Aconite leaves aconitum alkaloids that can only be detected via a gas chromatography or mass spectrometry. Death usually results from paralysis of the respiratory system or cardiac arrest. It can be absorbed through the skin or ingested. Only two milligrams of pure aconite, or one gram of the plant is needed to kill the average adult human_.

“If there was no cause for an in-depth autopsy it would have been undetectable.”

“It’s a terrifying thought.” He side-eyed her. _I wonder if something like that could kill you?_ Gaze moved back to the metal doors still closed in front of them. _Probably not_.

“Where would they have gained access to a plant that is only found overseas?”

“Who knows. What matters is that we identify the killer so we can find out.” _They’re either someone who’s been traveling recently, or someone sold it to them_. Fourteen… thirteen… 

“Do you want to hear some interesting history on the poison?” He side-eyed her again, this time with a bit of a different expression.

“Sure…”

“Every part of the aconite plant is laced with the toxin aconitine, making it dangerous to consume as well as touch. Nazi scientists used the plant’s toxin to poison bullets, while shepherds in ancient Greece laced bait and arrows with it to kill wolves that preyed on their stock.” He exhaled. Again, looked back to the doors. Ten… nine… eight… 

“What would it be like to die from it?” Aurora turned her head toward him.

“Why?”

“Because I want to know what our victim went through.” 

“The poison is strong and fast-acting.” She answered, less enthused. “It causes severe side effects such as nausea, vomiting, weakness or inability to move, sweating, breathing problems, heart problems, and of course… death. She would have been dead within two to six hours. Many symptoms appear almost immediately. Usually not presenting later than a single hour. With large doses… death would be almost instantaneous.”

“So, more than likely, she suffered and knew she was going to die.”

“Indeed.” The topic wasn’t as interesting once she’d thought about this affecting a real, breathing person. She kept thinking of Reed standing next to her. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. He led the way through the nearly empty lobby. Aurora smiled at the pretty patterns in the creamy marble parquet flooring. She experienced the sudden urge to twirl at the center of the large medallion. 

Near the thick metal doors of Earhart Elementary, Detective Reed held his badge to a scanner. The panel flashed blue, and the nearest door clicked open. He pulled the handle, and held it briefly for Aurora to slip in behind him. They passed through the second set of doors without a hitch. She analyzed his outfit. Black jeans with a belt, and a light wash double-pocket denim dress shirt. He’d neatly tucked it in before they’d headed out that morning. 

“Why did you not wear your brown jacket today?” He glanced at her over his shoulder.

“I didn’t know it was a requirement.”

“I thought that you liked it.”

“So, that means I have to wear it every day?” The truth was, it still reeked of bourbon and whiskey. He’d opted to leave it on a hanger in his reach-in closet. The bi-fold doors were left open allowing it to air out. A golden plaque identified the first office on the right as the main. They entered, and Reed approached the counter. A short, rotund woman was behind it.

“Hello, welcome to Earhart. Are you here to pick up a child?”

“No.” He pulled his badge from his jeans and showed it to her. “I need to speak with Mrs. Faye. Is she here?”

“Yes, of course. Her office is right there.” The woman outstretched an arm to her left. Gavin turned toward the doorway. The gaunt forty-nine-year-old woman was inspecting them. Her copper hair was cut just beneath her ears, amplifying the severity of her already sharp cheekbones. Gray-blue eyes bore into Aurora, rattled by her presence. Reed moved to stand in the doorway, blocking her view.

“I’m going to need a few minutes of your time.”

“Is this about Amelia?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Were you expecting it to be?” The woman’s thin eyebrows sagged at the center and a gloss laid itself across her irises.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear something. Please.” She pointed to the duo of old, cushioned wooden armchairs in front of the desk. “Sit down.” Aurora did so immediately while Detective Reed allotted a moment to shut the door. Then he seated himself as well. “Is she alive?”

“I’m afraid not.” A gasp left her jaw open. She quickly pulled a tissue from a box upon the table. The woman pressed it over her nose, then rubbed it in the corners of her eyes. “Her body was discovered two days ago.”

“Please excuse me if I get emotional. After all this time I was still _hoping_ …” She trailed off when her voice cracked. Mrs. Faye shut her eyes tightly. Wrinkles crept out from the corners.

“We’re in the middle of conducting a homicide investigation. Any information you can provide would be of great help to us.”

“You’re not…” Her eyes shot open. “How could anyone have wanted to hurt such a _sweet_ , selfless woman? She didn’t have the heart to kill a tick, of all things.”

“Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to harm her?”

“No – no one – _of course not_.”

“Is there anyone at all in the school she’d had problems or an altercation with before her disappearance? Someone who may have held a grudge against her?”

“No.” The woman shook her head. Her answer remained resolute and unswerving. “Under absolutely no circumstances – everyone here loved her. In all the years she worked with us I never heard one complaint about her.” Reed nodded.

“I also wanted to inquire about why you filed the report.” Mrs. Faye glanced at the black circular clock on the wall. It read, ten o’ seven in the morning. 

“How much time do you have?”

“All day.” Her nose had begun running, so she folded the tissue and patted beneath it.

“It wasn’t like Amelia to miss work. She adored the children in her class. She had never called in sick, nor had anyone else done so on her behalf. She just stopped showing up.”

“How long was it before you called to report her absence?”

“Four days.” She wiped at her eyes again, rolling them up toward the ceiling as she took care of it. Then she swallowed hard, sniffing back her fresh tears. “All of our faculty is required to provide various contact information. The first day I tried the telephone number she’d given, but the number was no longer available. I figured she must have changed it and forgotten to let us know.”

“Was a home address provided?”

“Yes, of course.” She swiveled in her chair towards the computer and began typing. “Let me get that for you.”

“Did anyone try her address at the time?”

“No. We all assumed she would be back the next day, or someone would contact us about her being ill eventually. No one ever did. I knew both her parents had moved overseas at the start of the year, so I called her mother’s cell number that she’d listed in case of emergencies. When I asked if she had heard anything from her daughter, she said that she hadn’t. So, with her blessing, I called and filed the report. Here it is – the address.” She looked directly at him. “Would you like a pen?”

“No. Aurora – memorize it.” Mrs. Faye glanced at the android and adjusted herself in her chair. She fidgeted a bit with the hem of her shirt.

“The address she gave was the Melvindale Mobile Home Park. 18630 Dix Road. Melvindale, Michigan. 48122. Lot 7.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you like the nonworking phone number?”

“I would appreciate it.” _There may be a chance we could still pull records_. 

“It was 248-613...” _That’s not a Detroit area code_. He glanced at Aurora, hoping to share one, but she was staring straight at the woman. _Right_. He thought. _I should have seen that coming_. “I… did notice something odd before she disappeared, now that I think about it. I’m sorry it didn’t come back to me sooner – it’s been so long.” The furrows on her skin seemed to be augmenting the longer they remained.

“What was it? Something somebody said or did? Something she did?”

“One of the children told me that Ms. Bryce had a panda in her tummy. A little boy in her class. Would you like to talk to him?”

“No.” Reed replied, feeling the acid in his stomach churn. “That won’t be necessary.”

The car doors snapped shut in sync. A broken-down trailer home was parked in the middle of the field with sun-bleached grass swaying around it. The rotting mailbox was hanging half off its stand. Bleak. A wave of unease draped over his shoulders. All the windows were shattered. Some, the glass was missing altogether. 

“This place doesn’t look like it’s been lived in for over twenty-five years. Can you give me an estimate?”

“My scans determined roughly the same.” Dirt, wind and rain had weathered the exterior siding. The pale-yellow paint had chipped. In other areas it had bubbled and blistered. “Detective, I have determined there is a seventy-two percent chance of danger. We should tread carefully if we are going to continue our approach.”

“We need to go in. Find out if she’d really been living here.”

“Anyone could have wandered onto the property after she was deceased. The shattered windows could be attributed to breaking and entering. I can tell from here that they were smashed into the home from the outside.”

“All the more reason to be cautious.” He quietly pulled out his weapon, and handed it to her without word. Aurora did not take it. So, he stepped closer, rounding the front of the vehicle. “Here. _Take_ it.”

“Androids are not permitted to carry firearms.”

“Well, I don’t think I’d be able to fire it if I had to, now would I?” He raised it in his splint.

“We should wait, and request backup. The others could enter first.”

“I don’t have a problem with you taking it. There’s no point to call others from their business. The building is small. We should be able to clear it in less than a minute.” He stepped closer again. This time the side of the pistol was less than an inch away from her. Aurora took it, quietly. “ _Fucking finally_.” He muttered.

The grass swiped at their knees as they inched toward the decrepit home. Aurora had both hands on the weapon, with it trained in front of her, pointed slightly down toward the earth. Once they’d reached the door, Aurora stood in front of it. Detective Reed leaned against the siding. They each took one look at the splintered wood around the deadbolt lock and knew it had been bashed in. Her scan showed that a hammer was used. Carefully, he pushed the door open. Aurora walked inside. He waited a moment before entering behind her. Gavin watched as she moved left, and checked the tiny bathroom. There were no other rooms. No one was there. She returned to his side as he was taking in the disgusting mess and tried to hand him the gun. 

“Why will you not take it?” He tried to respond with a blank expression, but the vile stench of the makeshift compost heap made his nose crinkle.

“What if someone comes up on us?”

“I do not have a holster.”

“Why are you being so”

“I don’t want it.” They both blinked.

“Fine.” He grabbed it from her hands and slipped it back where it belonged. Cockroaches were skittering along the walls. His boots crunched them on the floor with each step. Moldy pizza boxes, empty water bottles and old bread-bags were among the items strewn across the dingy tiles. He tried the kitchen tap, but it wasn’t running. There was spherical animal crap on the narrow olive sofa. Reed moved away from it toward the restroom. The toilet had a massive chip taken out of the porcelain bowl. Rust clung to the wall behind it. “No one has lived here for years. At least not legitimately. We both saw her clothes. They were nice. There’s no way a woman like that was staying someplace like this.”

“I agree.” He pulled out his phone and took photos to document what they’d seen. This was too odd to leave in the dust. After searching all the cabinets, and the rest of the motor home, they returned to his car. They sat inside it – Reed staring at the building. Aurora was watching the grass.

“Did you find anything when you searched for her accounts?”

“No. She had no social media presence, aside from a profile on a children’s dress-up website meant for making friends. She had not been active on it since September of twenty fifteen.” He rested his left palm on the crest of the wheel.

“How are we supposed to find a trail?”

“All we can do is speak to the workers.”

“With no information that’s going to be hard. The killer could sit there and lie to our faces, and we wouldn’t know the difference. We should wait. I don’t want any of them to know we suspect one of them.”

“Then all that is left, is the phone number.”

“Call it. See what happens.” The phone never rang. ‘ _We’re sorry, but the number you have reached has been disconnected_.’ Her LED returned to normal. She met his eyes.

“It said that it was disconnected.” He turned the key, and the engine roared to life.

“We should go into the precinct. We’ll need a warrant to request the CSLI and phone records from the provider.” He threw the car in reverse and placed his hand on the back of her seat to look behind. The vehicle lurched. “We need to find out what happened to that phone. If you can, send a request for a warrant through to a judge. We have templates for that in the database.”

“Okay.”

Midwinter eyes sewn ever so gently with an ocean storm. Shades of gray interwoven between dozens of infinitesimal steel blue strands. Finer than hair. His gaze was intensely focused. Two hours. They’d waited patiently for the warrant to be sent over. Since its arrival, he’d sat at his desk sifting through call history while she observed him. His shoulders upheld a tension, though he never wavered under its weight. Something had to be in there. An absent piece. Enlightenment. He knew it. The tightness shifted from his shoulders to seed itself along his brows, and circled around his eye sockets like a serpent. 

“Going back months… it’s all the same.” He scrolled through a few more pages, exposing the past. Pieces of her _life_. Day to day. “She called the same number multiple times a week, and if she didn’t – they called her instead.”

“It is not her parents or workplace?”

“No – and there’s no name. It wasn’t saved in her phone.”

“It appears we have a ghost on our hands.”

“Well, we’ll just have to rip the sheet off, won’t we?”

“What is the number? I will search it in the system. Perhaps the registered owner has a criminal history.” He read it off to her and she quickly followed through with her proposal. For a split second, he thought she looked perplexed. _I must be imagining things_.

“Find anything?”

“Yes. Though not involving any criminal activity.” She connected her stare to his. “In immigration services. The number belongs to an Essam, Khalil. He emigrated from Kharga, Egypt in 2036.” Reed ran his fingernails down his jaw.

“Interesting. Why don’t we pay him a visit?” She nodded once, slowly. “My presence might be off-putting to him. If he’s involved, I don’t want to put him on guard. When we get there, you should do the talking.”

“Detective, we should also bear in mind that” _Ding_. He looked back at the screen.

“I hope this is some kind of joke.” She watched him open the urgent email’s documents. “I’ve been subpoenaed to testify at Marianne’s trial. I knew I would be, but _apparently_ Calloway wants you there too.”

“Me…?” Reed twisted his chair back to face her. 

“I’ll be presenting evidence to the jury under cross examination. I’m assuming he’ll ask you about the security footage and the arrest, since you were there as well.” _But I am only a machine. What could I have to say that would not be better said by the Detective? Anything I had to offer I entered into my report_. 

“When will this be occurring?”

“Tomorrow. Don’t fuck this up for us.” 

A bell tinkled above them. The glass in the thin metal door jiggled as it returned to the frame. Long, fluorescent-lit aisles were overflowing with shades of orange and yellow. Reed’s gaze darted around. A spoon clattered inside a mug as the cashier stirred his tea. Gavin leaned into her back and asked in a hushed tone,

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

“In the files, this was listed as his workplace. Mr. Essam has owned this business for two and a half years.”

“If you had me drive all the way to Ferndale for nothing, you’re riding in the trunk on the way home.”

“I will keep that in mind.” She looked left, toward the single checkout counter. A man with warm, olive skin was perched on a stool. A miniature cloud of steam billowed upward from his glass. Aurora scanned his face. 

_Essam, Khalil. Born: 10/24/2013. // Owner of the Middle Eastern Market in Ferndale, Michigan. No criminal record_. He had black hair and a thick, neatly trimmed beard to go along with it. He was tall and thin. There was incense burning beside the register. The fragrance entangled in the strands of her hair. Reed strode into a nearby aisle, drawn by a brightly colored box of sweets. In beautiful lettering it read ‘Assorted Kahk’. There were small yellow cards throughout the aisles that divided them into sections. He waved Aurora toward the counter. So, she approached without him. The man seemed surprised by her presence. Umber eyes inspected the model number on her chest while he placed his cup down.

“Is there something I can help you with, miss? Are you looking for something in particular? I would be happy to direct you, or show you where to find the item myself.”

“No.” She beamed. “Though, thank you for offering.” She interlocked her hands in front of her by the thumbs. “Are you Mr. Essam?”

“Yes. This is my grocery store. How can I help you? I apologize if I’m a bit awkward. Androids come in all the time to shop for their masters, but I’ve never seen your model before. Your hair is very unique.”

“My name is Aurora, and I work with the Detroit Police Department.” Khalil offered a brittle smile. It quickly shattered.

“That would explain it.” He picked up the cup and took a drink of what she now knew was shay bil na’na. The mint fragrance was subtle. However, it cut through the musk incense easily.

“If you have some time, I was hoping to ask you about a missing person that you may have known.” He held the mug in front of his chest, staring at her. After a while passed, the chiming of the bell broke his trance. He glanced to the door, and watched the new customer disappear into an aisle. 

“Was that man you came in with your partner? He looked human.”

“He is. Don’t worry about him, he’s just shopping.”

“Yeah, uh… I’ve some time. Although if any customers are ready to pay, I will have to take them.”

“That’s understandable.” She flashed a bright smile. His guard lowered a bit. He placed the cup down. “Thank you for being willing to speak with me.” Khalil massaged the base of his neck and glanced up at the camera in the far-right corner of the store.

“Who is it that you wanted to ask me about?”

“Did you know a lady by the name of Amelia Bryce?”

“I did.” Khalil swallowed. “She was my girlfriend last year. I thought we were going to be married one day. Until she stopped responding to my calls. …You say she’s missing?” His features twisted a little, though she couldn’t identify with what. He placed his palms on the edge of the counter and leaned a tad forward. His eyes suddenly reminded her of Gavin’s last night. Like… they were _longing_.

“Yes.” She answered. “Amelia disappeared seven months ago. Her boss reported her missing after she failed to come in for work.”

“I thought she’d just left me – I…” He lowered his head to stare into the tea. “I can’t believe how _stupid_ I was. I knew she had been unhappy for a while, and was missing her parents so I… I assumed that she had gone to be with them and no longer wanted me.” Aurora tilted her head when he looked up. The action reminded him of a puppy. He took a step right, toward the opening around the counter. Reed picked up a box of Gulab Jamun and shook it. 

“What made you think she had been unhappy?”

“She’d been quiet. We hadn’t spoken for a week after we’d fought about finances. I wanted to put more money into the store, because I thought having imported fabrics might be good for us. Or modern Egyptian clothes. A lot of Americans have taken a liking to the newer styles. They’ve been featured in some of the higher-end fashion magazines. Ethiopian and Bollywood styles have too.” She nodded. “Amelia didn’t like the idea very much. Said we needed the money for other things. I didn’t understand, because we were finally in a place where we were more than comfortable. The house payments had become easy to manage, and we had no troubles keeping the fridge full.”

“The house?”

“Yes.” He took another step toward the opening. “We lived together. It used to belong to her parents, but they gave it to us when they left the country.”

“What a lovely gift.”

“They wanted to make sure we were in a good place, so they wouldn’t have to worry about her.” He paused and affixed a horrified stare to her. “Do they…? Do they know about her? That she’s missing?”

“Yes. They were informed when the report was filed.”

“I can’t imagine what they must be feeling.” He moved again. This time Aurora did so with him. _Where is he trying to go?_ She glanced left in a rapid millisecond to see a storage room door at the end of the first aisle. The bathrooms were also that way.

“Had you both lived in the home long?” He started to speak faster,

“Around a year. I’m still living there. I still have most of her things. She’d taken a bag with a week’s worth of clothes and hid it in her car before she left. I thought…”

“Do you believe there was a likelihood she may have been seeing someone else?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Like I said, I had thought we were going to be married. If there had been a problem, she would have asked me to leave. She never did.” He moved again. Now half in front of the opening. This was strange. She didn’t approve of it. It felt like she was running out of time. Was there a customer coming? She rapidly glanced around. _I don’t see anyone. Where’s Reed?_ Gavin sniffed a stick of hibiscus incense he’d pulled from a box. He coughed, having not expected it to be so strong. He felt like he’d shoved flowers straight up his nose.

“Could Amelia have been staying with a friend?”

“I had thought she was – or like I said before, that she left to visit her parents. When she never came back…”

“Could I please have a list of her friend’s names?” His shoulder struck hers, and she was knocked back onto the floor. The bell jingled wildly as he ripped open the door and took off down the street. Reed came jogging out of the aisle he was in. He took one look at Aurora, and left her behind to chase after him. All the customers came to watch Aurora push herself off the tiles and bolt after them. 

“What’s going on?” – “I don’t know.” – “ _Khalil pushed that android_!” – “That doesn’t sound like him.” – “I saw him do it!” – “Do you think we should call the cops?"

Arms and legs flailed, thrown about carelessly. He soared down the street, weaving through groups of pedestrians. Khalil spun in a circle to avoid crashing into someone. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see Reed’s hardened glare. The android was already catching up to them. He bent his elbows and threw his arms forward as hard as he could manage. _I HAVE TO GET AWAY! THIS CAN’T BE HOW IT ENDS!_ He swerved right, then darted left into an alleyway. There was a wire metal fence securing the back lot of a boutique. He jumped two feet into the air, and latched his fingers through it. He kicked himself upward with the toes of his shoes. 

“You _son of a bitch_!” Reed dug his left hand into the back of Khalil’s shirt and _tore_ him from the fence. His back hit the pavement and all the air expelled from his lungs. Khalil groaned. Reed pulled his pistol with his left hand, and kept it trained on him. “What the _HELL_ are you running for!?”

“Because…” Khalil coughed. Silent tears escaped, and rolled down his cheeks to the dark, solid ground. “I can’t tell you.”

“Tell me or things are about to get a _lot_ worse for you.”

“Detective, you cannot harm him.” Gavin looked to Aurora, who’d observed the almost narrow escape.

“Did I _say_ I was fucking going to? **No**. I didn’t.” 

“I took my dead brothers name!” Khalil cried out. “I-I… I had no _choice_!” Reed’s brows furrowed, and his upper lip raised in an odd snarl.

“Then who _**are**_ you?”

“Don’t you get it?” Khalil sobbed. “I’m illegal…” Reed snapped,

“You think I care about that!? I’m a _homicide detective_ – not the fucking immigration authorities! The only thing I care about is finding out what happened to my victim! _Get up_.” Khalil sat up slowly. 

“W-wait… s-she’s?”

“Dead? Yeah.” Aurora explained,

“I had not thought it would be a good idea to tell him.”

“I get it. I would’ve done the same thing.” He sneered and kicked Khalil in the shin. “I said _**GET**_ **UP**!” The man raised both his hands – trembling violently.

“Okay – okay! I’m sorry!” He carefully planted his left foot and used it to stand. 

“Where is your brother then, if you took his name? What happened to him?”

“H-he died in a plane crash… on his way to America.” More tears streamed from his dark eyes. “I… came to America on a new flight after getting his passport reissued, took the name of my brother and never went back. The plane had crashed into the sea – they never recovered the bodies, so they could never prove that he’d been on it. I said that I got a call from a friend during boarding and I had to leave the airport.” _That was smart_. Reed thought. _He saw an opportunity and he took it_. “It helped that we already looked very similar.”

“Look, I’m not interested in reporting you. I won’t, so long as you cooperate with the investigation.”

“W-what?” Khalil’s eyes widened, uncovering white. “Are y-you…”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Detective”

“ _Shut **up** , Aurora_.” Khalil glanced at her and shifted his footing uncomfortably. At least the android hadn’t caught him. He had a feeling she would’ve shown no mercy, despite how doll-like her appearance was.

“Okay.” Khalil swallowed. “I-I’ll tell you everything I know. I promise.” Reed rolled his eyes. You fucking better or I’ll send you packing.

“Detective,” Aurora walked to his side. “it is unethical to” He pursed his lips and turned his head to shout at her,

“Aurora – I _really_ don’t _GIVE A FUCK! ‘Immigrants are ruining the economy’_ – no, it’s _CyberLife hell-spawn_ like _**you**_!” She inhaled inaudibly… left her jaw hung ajar. Gavin looked away. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know what I am.”

“We should bring him into the police department for further questioning. Legally, we can hold him for forty-eight hours without charges.”

“He assaulted a Detroit Police Department android. We can hold him for as long as we want.” He scowled. “Take my cuffs and cuff him.”

Hands. A forest where branches swayed. It was beginning to rain. Thunder boomed within the clouds and rumbled throughout. Drawn out. Interposed. Harrowing. Perspective. That’s what it was – perspective. It’s all that mattered. From hers, he was wrong. Reed’s voice rewound and replayed within her skull. ‘ _It pinged off the cell tower near the water tower. It’s probably lost in the woods. We’d have little to no hope of finding it, so there’s no point. We shouldn’t waste our time getting a search team together to find what may be forever lost_.’ Thunder. The sky was shaded as if a thin sheet of jade had been stretched over it. The trees seemed to glow. A vignette of seafoam, around the leaves tickled by an all-pervading wind. They sang for her, and no one else. 

Aurora ventured past the tree line. Within, the sound of rain suddenly stopped. It struck the canopy, and shielded everything within from harm. A safe haven. The forest transformed from misty green to blue. A sudden flash of white obscured her vision. _The trees will protect me. They are much taller than I am_. She wondered if they knew what had happened. Had they seen? Her scan had picked up nothing, so she traveled deeper into the woods. The further she went, the more it looked like another planet altogether. How was any of this real? It was striking in comparison to the massive skyscrapers of the city. This was much more peaceful. _No wonder the Detective and his brother enjoy camping_.

Something fell on her. She wiped the clear droplet from her nose and tilted her head back. There was something ominous about the way the top of this oak moved. None of its branches undulated in unison. They all had their own rhythm. As if it was alive – trying to tell her something. A flash of light tore across the green sky. Blinding fissures. She saw it in front of her – shredding the forest each time she blinked. It drilled an apprehension into her spine. She tried to keep moving, but her heels had sunk into the mud.

Ambling. Heels cradled in her arms. A harsh gust whipped her long, straight hair back into waves. A few were pulled across her face. Thunder threatened her wellbeing once again. _Perhaps he was right. I shouldn’t have come here_. She chanced a glance above once more. The clouds were darkening every second. Warm mud squeezed between her toes with every step.

She did another scan. This time two things showed. Lowered to her knees in the underbrush, she sent her hands beneath it. Fingertips wrapped round smooth metal. With a tug, she released the soda can from the detritus. Aurora dropped it, and watched it disappear again into the place of hidden things. She stood, grabbed her heels, and winded through trees until she made it to the other object. Hands shredded dirt. She breathed heavily through her mouth and nose and she dug and dug. _I need to find it. It has to be here!_

 _Gasp_. She stared at it. Half-buried. Hands freed it from the mud, the hole she’d made that was already becoming a murky puddle. _I found it_. She pressed the side to turn it on, but the screen remained impassively blank. The ether was a deep emerald now. Lightning illuminated the forest. There was something else on the ground in front of her – a good two feet away. Aurora tried to focus, but she couldn’t see clearly. It was too dark. 

A great bolt parted the heavens and she fell backwards. A high-pitched scream ripped through the forest – crashing into trunks. She pushed herself further away with her feet and hands. Eyes permanently affixed to the android corpse that was staring at her. Its eyes had been removed, leaving empty sockets that dripped with a black liquid and moss. Hail began to _pang_ off the degraded, filthy metal. She shielded her head with her arms.

Suddenly, she burst from the trees – the water tower in front of her. She’d barely registered getting up to run. Her heart beat in time with the low rolling anger of mother nature. Aurora wondered… did Amelia know what was going to happen? _Was she scared?_

_‘Connor, can you hear me?’_

_‘Yes. What is it that you need, Aurora?’_

_‘I found something that I believe you and Hank should take a look at. I am sending you the location.’_

_What if I erased the ending?_ The frigid night air caressed his cheekbones and twirled strands of his chocolate hair. Straight down. His gaze dropped story after story to the people crawling like ants below. City lights glimmered. Smoke extended. _One life. And this is the shit hand I get dealt_. He exhaled another wave of gray from his lungs. Squinted against the dying light of the sun and its hornet’s sting. He scraped the sole of his boot against the ledge. His chest was aching. Burning under the heat of the cigarette. But the warmth it gave wasn’t helping him tonight. Gaze soared downwards again, through the crawling smolder.

“Would anyone care?” He placed his boots on the end, toes suspended in open atmosphere. There was an unearthly hush, where he could swear, he heard the cigarette’s ash churning inside its vessel. His inhales became rough. As if there were rocks in his lungs. Everything. All of it. What did it matter? There was no point. It wouldn’t get better. It had always been this way. Going down. The folly of the soul. That’s what this was, wasn’t it? _Nobody sees me. No one knows who I really am, even though I’m standing right here. I should just hurl myself off the fucking building_.

 _ **NAILS**_. They dug into his jacket. The cigarette fell, hundreds of feet. Floated into the fickle evening shadows dancing around the streets. A slow fall… A slow fade. Red lights rebounded off black pavement. Cool wind streamed down between buildings, rising to wicked gusts. It whistled to him. Called out for him to join. Moisture slicked his eyes. _Why am I still here? No one wants me_. He shuddered.

_I have no idea what time it is._

_I’ve been standing here thinking. Staring out over the city, watching the rain fall to the ground for what seems like hours. Now the rain’s gone. I’m alone. Always alone. Always left out, not informed when everyone else is, and forgotten. I thought things would be different someday. I thought it would change somehow. I’m easy to forget. Neglected. **Worthless**. No one notices if I don’t come into work. No one would notice if I was gone. Maybe that’s the issue? Maybe I’m just unlovable. It’s the conclusion I’m coming to based on all the facts. That blasted psychiatrist isn’t helping anything_. Everything was quiet now. Except Detroit. _I thought Aurora would be back by now. Did she finally have the sense to run?_

Ice. Her stare was always ice framed by black lashes. She was as numb as he was. Irises the spitting image of celestine. _I’m cursed_. He thought. _Living dead inside without hope for an eternity. What kind of life is this? Nothing is ever going to get better – and I think she knows that. No matter where I go, or who I am with. …Sad, isn’t it? That no matter what I do, or where I am – I will always be alone. I will always be forgotten. I will always **LOSE**. It never changes and it never will_. Gavin teetered at the edge. The wind swept through his unzipped jacket. 

_I’ve lost everything._

_Calvin. **~~Twelve years. He was only twenty-two~~**._

_Angie. ** ~~Four years. She barely had a chance at life~~**._

_My **parents. ~~Why? WHY did they have to go like this? I still needed them. DAMMIT MOM – I STILL NEEDED YOU! I STILL NEEDED YOU BOTH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?~~**_ A mass blocked his throat. His stomach turned over, and acid fought to climb. Its talons dug into the flesh of his esophagus.

 _It never changes and it never will. I always hoped things could be different. That one day I’d wake up and no longer be invisible, or a figment of anyone’s imagination when I entered a room. Meet new people. …It never deviates. Still – always alone. Life is torture. **Breathing** … is torture. Just being here is a curse in itself. Medicine won’t fix this. It’ll only make it worse. I saw what it did to Jack when we were teens – he nearly died_. He held his right foot out into the void. Static mounted between his ears. _I should have died when Marianne shot me. She should have shot me. It should have happened. I should have died. I should be **dead**_.

The door behind him opened.

“Detective – what are you doing?” She paused one step past it, lower lip trembling with her chin. Hands raised to her chest, and her elbows pressed into her sides as her leg muscles tightened. He placed his right foot back on the ledge without a word. “It’s not safe to stand up there.” _You think I don’t fucking know that? Just let me go_. His whole body tensed. She approached slowly at first, before quickening her pace as she drew near. “Please come down from there.” She gently tugged on his right arm, and he turned his head to look down at her. Fire ravaged his diaphragm. Gavin twisted fully and stepped back onto the roof. Aurora hadn’t released his arm. Gradually, her fingers slipped from leather. “What were you doing up there?” He answered quietly,

“I was just smoking with a view. Is that such a crime?” Her hair whipped sideways in the wind, as if longing for the freedom that awaited off the ledge. But her eyes pleaded for the safety of the exit. He reached out and grabbed a fistful. Reed allowed his hand to relax, and the hair flowed piece by piece out of his palm. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. Still stared at the strands. “Your hair is soft.” She parted her lips to speak, but glanced at the arm that had returned to his side. She shut her mouth. “I didn’t think it would be.” Aurora quickly shoved the object she’d concealed between them. He accepted the phone from her. 

“I found it in the woods. It doesn’t work.” The smooth, black object twisted in a circle within his grasp. She noticed his eyes were red. Swollen and irritated. His cheeks were abnormally puffy. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He swallowed mutely and raised his gaze to hers, then slid the phone into his back pocket.

“I’m fine. I already said I was fucking smoking – what more do you want from me? Why can’t you just _LEAVE ME THE **HELL ALONE**_!?” Aurora flinched away from him. _Please… just run. Leave. Get **OUT** of here!_ His chest constricted further, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to breathe without screaming. _Something’s wrong_. She thought. Aurora tentatively took a single step closer to him. He stared at her, unblinking. Although he’d tensed at the motion. _Just go_. He thought. _Please. Every waking moment of my life is hell_. A single bead of water descended from his left eye. 

“Can we watch TV in your room again tonight?” His shoulders heaved with emotion. Lashes captured moisture, while his only free hand clenched to a fist in a desperate war against sorrow. She tried forcing a saccharine lilt into her voice. “Please? I would greatly appreciate it if we could.” He felt sick. A horrible taste scraped the back of his throat. It was taking everything he had not to fall apart. Gavin abruptly turned toward the ledge. He braced himself with his hands and _gagged_. He vomited city lights. Rainbow fractals of viscous, acidic fluid dripped from his open mouth. He spit the excess onto the concrete.


	10. Deeper Layers

Eyes hooded by heavy lids. He could picture the make-believe axe that was bisecting his forehead. _Throbbing_ pain… Sat on the ground with his back leaned against concrete, he debated the ramifications of getting up and trying with her still there. _She’d stop me_. The thought was a tantalizing mixture of bittersweet sorrow threaded with hairs of hateful repugnance. Reed let his vision wander the expansive rooftop. The stars had emerged to play. Old words arose from a soundless resting place. ‘ _The stars walk backward._ ’ Everything that occurred had led to this. At the time, outwardly inconsequential connections were all fastened with invisible filaments to land him right here, in this moment, with her standing three feet away. _Is it really my fate to suffer until I’m gone_? 

“Are you not feeling well?” _No_ … He thought sarcastically, _I threw up because I thought it might be fun. Wanted to re-experience the grandeur of my dinner_. Gray rolled back in his skull. “Would you like me to make you an appointment with your primary physician?”

“No. That won’t be necessary.” _I don’t need you to take care of me_. 

Everything was wrong. His lungs were working. Strained as if there was water filling the bronchi. He should’ve been a splattered mess of gore on the pavement. _Do I want to be here for what comes_? He thought grimly. _How could it possibly get better? Ever. It’s a cycle. Constant… I’m spinning in fucking circles like I’m on a damn merry-go-round. Corpses_… Reed dropped his chin and pressed his left palm across his forehead. A vice grip. Tension steadied. With a racing heart, he couldn’t control his breathing. _It’s always corpses. Why can’t it be mine? Nobody cares about me. Nobody’s going to text to see if I’m okay. Nobody’s going to call_. Lash lines started to itch. _The only people who would’ve are dead. Nobody’s ever going to do anything, because none of them ever notice_.

He shook his head as he tilted it back to stare skyward. But for all of the starlight, he didn’t see. _That’s not true. Fowler noticed. It is true and you know it. You’re grasping at straws_. He shook his head again, more fitfully. Gaze fell back to concrete and the material of his boots. _No… It isn’t. Maybe I could do it again… Do I really want to believe that this is it? That there’s no other purpose. No higher power? What’s the **reason**?_

_Where do I go from here_ …?

Construction equipment moved faraway. Humdrum. Bustle and bristle. Chaotic white noise of the inner city. Almost a salve to his wounds. _How long is it going to be like this? I just… I just want it to end… Just want it to end_.

−

His mother stared at him from across the kitchen island. A bright smile. A warm embrace. Laughter… Fading. Always fading at the edges, like a scrapbook cutout. A painting with a can spilled on it. Washed out. Naught. She pulled a turkey from the oven. His father, brother, Sarah and Angelica were sitting at the dining table. Waiting. Steam rose from the golden bird. Sage and rosemary aroma. There was a Christmas tree in the corner that his mother had forced him to buy. Red baubles.

“It’s only _Thanksgiving_!” Jack exclaimed. “Why did you put the tree up?”

“Well, what was I supposed to do with it?” He slightly raised his shoulders with an annoyed grimace. His mother set the roasting pan on the stovetop and slipped the oven mits from her hands. “Would you rather I kept the box in the corner for the next month and a half? I bet you’d complain about that too.”

“ _Boys_.” She admonished. Yet somehow her voice was warmer than the hearth on the television. The heat coming out of the oven wrapped round his legs. It wriggled its way through his jeans to touch cold skin.

−

_I miss her smile_ … Eyes threatened moisture and nose threatened to run as he thought of her holding him again. His father’s kind beam. He’d never liked showing his aged teeth, so it was often tight-lipped.

−

A pat on the back nearly knocked him off his feet. The two of them stood before the tree. After dark. Reflections in the ornaments with fairy lights.

“I’m proud of you. You never fail to surprise me, son.” Gavin laughed, his lips forced apart by a grin,

“Thanks. I think it would be a little more impressive if it wasn’t made of plastic.”

“You never look on the bright side.” His father chuckled, and strung an arm over his shoulders. He pulled him closer as they admired it together. “It looks perfect the way it is. You want to know why?”

“Because it’s plastic?”

“No.” He laughed. “Because _you_ did it.”

−

_I wish they were still here_.

“It is currently thirty nine degrees. It is nearing the point where remaining outside will not be conducive to good health.” He ignored the unsought guidance,

“You shouldn’t wear your android uniform to the trial.”

“I had anticipated it to be acceptable considering, I am in fact, an android.”

“You really think anyone’s going to take you seriously in that thing?” He chuckled quietly. “You’ll need something business casual. You already have a blouse. It would make sense to buy black slacks or dress pants to go with it. See what’s open. I’ll take you.” _I don’t want you to make a laughing stock of me in the courtroom_.

“Okay.” Reed rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up off the ground. With a purse of his lips he dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out the half-empty pack of cigarettes. For a moment, he looked at it, cradled by his palm. Then he chucked it into the abyss. Aurora watched it go until it was out of range. She looked back to him. “Why did you do that?”

“No time to quit like the present.”

“It’s not safe to abruptly stop smoking. Nicotine withdrawal can be more intense if you do so. Furthermore, evidence suggests that it leads to harsher cravings and psychological symptoms of withdrawal that lead one back into the habit of” 

“Aurora?”

“Yes?” Gavin slowly turned his head away from the glory of the city to meet her eyes. His expression was entirely blank, which paired well with his monotone voice,

“Shut up.” Yet as he said it… his chest wasn’t ablaze anymore. A calmness found hangers on his shoulder blades. 

Night people roamed the streets. Few and far between. As they’d distanced themselves from the center of downtown, one by one they’d tumbled away. From handfuls to skittering rodents. Vehicles burning gas and splitting up straight lines. The car pulled alongside a curb. Sure enough, the lights in the boutique were on. Reed examined the exterior, leaned forward to the wheel so he could see around her. Nude brick was buff colored in the absence of the sun. Aurora popped open her door with a soft smile,

“It’s pretty inside.” Reed watched her get out. She didn’t wait for him. Instead, headed straight for the entry. He swiftly abandoned the car, slammed the door and locked it from afar with the fob.

Upon walking into the shop, warm hanging lights ensnared his regard. The man ceased his stride. _Wow_. Door clanged shut behind him. They were twinkling slowly, in tandem with the tranquil piano music. Only three others were present. All women, tucked away in their own spaces between silver clothing racks. Another, with short gray hair came into view and approached them. Her jaw lowered more with each step she took. 

“Hello, Elaina.” The woman’s fists dug into her hips.

“You didn’t _tell_ me, little miss, that you’re friends with Detective Reed!” Aurora moved aside and glanced between the two of them.

“You know each other?” She didn’t waste a second. Elaina grasped hold of Reed’s wrist and yanked him into a bear-hug. Arms waited slack at his sides, squished by the embrace. With bated breath… Aurora prayed he wasn’t about to start shouting. To her alarm, when the elder woman released him, he simply gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Elaina gently swatted her on the right shoulder.

“How could you not tell me you work with such a fine young detective!? If it wasn’t for this man here – I wouldn’t be alive!” She processed the revelation. Her mind scrambled for information. Letters. ‘ _I know it’s been years now, but I don’t think anyone really expects to find themselves in a hostage situation_ …’ A boutique robbery. She viewed the woman with a newfound compassion. It emanated in her carefully measured voice,

“You were the one who wrote the thank-you letter hanging on his desk.” Gavin winced. The other bobbed her head in confirmation.

“It was the worst day of my life. It should have been the _last_.” Elaina laughed, and flashed Gavin a brilliant smile. “I can’t believe you still have it, dear.”

“I would have to be a heartless prick to get rid of something like that.” She frowned at him.

“ _Language_.” Hands buried themselves in the pockets of his jacket, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“I have to admit, I never thought I’d walk into this place and see you again. How have you been?”

“Lovely, thank you for asking.” She gestured at the interior. “As you can see, I’ve redesigned. Plus – I _own_ the store now.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I try to take what happened as a teaching now. It gave me plenty avenues that led to new futures. If it had never happened, I wouldn’t be the person I am today. Close calls tell us many things. In some ways, they remind us that life is worth living if you know where to survey. Pull back the carpet and check the floorboards for clovers.” The woman grabbed Aurora’s forearms and lifted them a bit. She squeezed lightly. “This one right here is my favorite customer! Though, she’s only come in once, which was a shame. I’d thought for sure you’d have been back sooner. The poor dear seemed so… well, like a _lost fawn_.”

“I did not think I was lost.” Elaina laughed.

“Oh, of course not, sweetie.” She fixed her with a pointed stare. “You do remember what I told you, don’t you?”

“That everyone who comes to your store is in search of themselves. You help them.”

“Yes, that’s _exactly_ right.” Without warning, Elaina embraced her too. Reed observed Aurora’s eyes widen. Ultimately, a warmth spread across her features and she rested her open palms on the woman’s back. It all happened so fast, that he was left questioning if what he’d seen had been authentic. “Is it just me – or has your hair grown longer?”

“It is the same length. It has always ended directly above my tailbone.”  
“Honey, I envy you. Now, why don’t you tell me what you’re here for. Something special I hope?” Reed interjected,

“We have to attend a trial tomorrow, and testify. She needs to wear business casual.”

“I have plenty in that department! Why don’t you try on a few different things? I think the Detective would be better at choosing what’s appropriate than I, so he can be the judge of them. Follow me.” She pivoted on her feet and headed toward the clothes. Reed glanced at all the furniture and candles. ‘ _Enchanted Orchard_ ’ and ‘ _Golden Leaves_ ’ stood out to him. “Say…” She grinned at Aurora, “what did you ever need my notepad for? I hope you’ve gotten great use out of it.”

“I pretended to be writing a report on an old crime while speaking to witnesses. I had quickly discovered none of them would speak to me if I was not human. The obvious solution was to improvise.”

“How very clever.”

“I still have the notepad if you wish for me to return it.”

“No, no. You keep it.” 

For the next few minutes, they remained on the weaving path she created as she grabbed item after item from the displays. When all was said and done, she brought them to the back right of Adrift where a hollowed hall bestowed cushioned benches. Elaina lamented about the ebony suede, saying how she’d wanted the coriander. Despite this… Aurora could not find them unappealing. The woman unlocked one of the four black dressing room doors, and Aurora disappeared inside with the seven garments. Reed sat upon the first bench, across from it. He spread his legs apart, and leaned forward with his forearms on his knees. His left hand gripped his right wrist. “Let me know when you’ve both decided.”

“Will do.” He listened to her footsteps dissipate to nothing. 

“Detective?”

“Hm?” 

“Is it normal for androids to be subpoenaed?”

“No.” He replied blandly. “I’m just as clueless as you are. I honestly have no idea why _Calloway_ of all people decided this needed to happen. Maybe he’s still pissed at me and wants to throw the case.”

“That would be highly inconsiderate considering how the losses of life have affected the victims’ families.” He overheard the shuffling of fabrics brushing against each other. He muttered inaudibly,

“No kidding.” Aurora cracked the door. She’d changed into an ink, sleeveless sheath dress. It worked. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, so he nodded twice to show approval. _Looks like what everybody else wears to these things_. She closed the door again. 

“Do you think that Mr. De Vera is going to grill me?”

“Who?”

“That is the surname of her court-appointed defense attorney.” Reed wiped at his left eye. _How does she remember things like that? I’m so tired, half the time I can barely remember my own name_.

“Don’t worry about it. Whatever questions he asks, you’ll have the answers to. I’m the one who should be concerned.”

“This perhaps, may be true. However, you have more experience than I do.” He scoffed.

“I don’t think that matters.” _You could have my job if you wanted it_. She revealed herself again. Clothed in an ebony high-waisted pencil skirt, and a flowy white button-up printed with white dots and gray-toned florals. Reed stood up and grabbed the collar, much to her startlement. “I liked the other one better. But you should always leave the top two unbuttoned.” He meticulously undid them, and stood back. “See? Look in the mirror.” He kept the door ajar with an elbow as she walked to stand before the three at the end of the small space. _I don’t understand_. Aurora thought. _Why does he think this makes such a difference_? 

“Found one you like?” Elaina smiled warmly as she strolled to stand behind her. “Although you could do with a side slit in that skirt.” Reed spoke curtly with lowered brows,

“ _No_.” She smoothed down the garment in question, and pulled it tighter around the android’s waist. _She’ll need a zero_.

“A little disorder can be healthy. It delivers the impression of imperfection, and adds a dash of tantalizing charm to the outfit.”

“It would be unprofessional. Speaking of which… could you pin up her hair?”

“I’m sure I have a few clips around here. Let me take a gander.” She hurried off. Gray eyes met Aurora’s in the mirror’s imitation. Her fingers had found their way into her sleek locks.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Staggered, he opened his mouth to answer, but the owner reappeared.

“This should work perfectly!” Elaina carefully pulled all of the blonde to cascade down Aurora’s back. She neatly twisted it round into a bun. With a silver vintage hair clasp, she pinned it to the back of her head. Noir marquise rhinestones arranged in the shape of a flower, glimmered radiantly. The hairstyle accentuated her sharp jawline. Reed crossed his arms and leaned his back against the dressing room doorframe. He commented,

“You look more like a human every second.” Aurora viewed Elaina smack his shoulder in the mirror,

“You shouldn’t say things like that. She was beautiful just the way she was.” He rolled his eyes.

“I never said that she wasn’t.”

“No, what you said was extremely rude and degrading. I won’t allow that here.” A retort glided to the tip of his tongue. _Does it look like she cares_? Yet, he could not speak it. ‘ _You look more human every second_.’ Wasn’t that the point? They were made to look human. How could what he said have been wrong in any way? Elaina left, and he observed Aurora letting her hair loose. She re-twisted it with ease as if she’d done it a million times before, and not once. He couldn’t help… but think… _Her hair wasn’t coarse_. The rooftop peeled apart the walls as if they were still there. _It was soft_.

“Aurora?” The android turned around, awaiting his question. His chest hurt, and he pushed his palm over his heart. Froze… _**Aconite**_. “He died of a heart attack.”

“Who did?”

“The driver of the motorcycle accident died of a heart attack. What if he was dosed?”

“Dosed?” His stare hardened,

“ _Could he_ have been poisoned?”

“I am sure it could be a possibility. I would have to see the autopsy report to know exactly how much of one.”

“We need to look at his files when we get home. I can bring up the report on my laptop.” She nodded in agreement. Reed started to turn away. “Get the first dress, I don’t care to see the rest.”

“What about the blue one?” He spun back to see her staring at him. Emotionless.

“Huh?”

“It’s pretty.” Against his better judgement, he glanced into the changing room. Separated from the rest of them was a short, light blue silk chiffon dress. In an instant, he could see her standing in the apartment wearing it. He shook his head.

“No. Leave it.”

“But”

“I said, _leave_ it.” He snatched the android uniform and black dress from where they hung, and yanked the door closed, locking them out. He roughly shoved them into her chest. “Now change so we can go.” _But_ … She inspected the white fabric in her hands, and it’s plastic layering. _I want the blue dress_.

Elaina scanned the lone garment with a muddled expression. Quietly, she removed the tags. As she folded, her gaze came to rest on Aurora.

“I notice you don’t have the chiffon one. Were you not fond of it?” Reed asked before she could answer,

“Did you slip that into her things?” Elaina’s brows sank at the center.

“Yes. I fail to see why that’s a problem.”

“I fail to see why you felt the need to do that when I specifically said ‘business casual’. I don’t need her _bouncing_ around in a _ph_ … princess dress.” The woman looked back to the folded clothing and carefully slipped it into a bag.

“I thought it went well with her eyes is all. Do you disagree?”

“I don’t care what it _went_ with – it wasn’t what we came here for.” She made direct eye contact.

“Now why should that matter to you when she’s the one paying?” He practically growled, palms on the countertop,

“ _I_ have to sign off on all these purchases.”

“What if she wishes to go somewhere nice? What will she wear then?”

“She doesn’t go anywhere without me.” At the same time, they both thought of the forest. Reed glanced at her. “At least, I would prefer that she didn’t. People are insanely unpredictable these days.”

“That is unfortunately, true. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Humans never had a good track record of treating other _humans_ as if they were ones… I’m not sure why I expected androids to be any different.”

“Hope is a dangerous thing.”

“Hope is what _saved_ me.” She sighed, and smiled softly at him. Letdown. “I could have given up long before you came, but I didn’t. That hope… that someone would come, is what kept me going. Hoping that someone had seen what was occurring. That someone would call. That I might get out of there alive, while she never could. I know all about hope, Detective Reed, and I know that without it this world would be already destroyed.” She carefully slid the bag to their end of the countertop. Aurora’s hand ran white, but she hesitated to place it down. “Don’t you think that Aurora deserves some hope of being normal? She’s going to live her whole life serving others.”

“What do you people think _I_ do every day?” Elaina’s lips flattened.

“You made the choice… She didn’t. Besides, I think that dress would be far more appropriate day-to-day wear than her uniform. If she bends over in that – it will show her underwear, the poor thing.” Disbelieving, he glanced at it. How had he never noticed before? It _was_ short. A vast majority of her thighs were visible.

“Gavin?” Aurora’s silvery voice broke the affronting quietude. She had turned fully to face him, her hand no longer prepared to pay. Large, crystalline eyes prodded him unswervingly. Curiously. Like a doe watching its impending doom as a car is about to strike it. “Would you be sad if something bad happened to me?”

“I couldn’t care less.” He replied reflexively. “It would be the best day of my life, because I wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.” Elaina’s serene demeanor was transformed by fury. She skewered him with an iron glare.

“How can you be so _cruel_?” Aurora said nothing. Did nothing. She stared straight at the bagged dress atop the counter briefly. Then paid. “Can’t you see that you’ve hurt her feelings? You should be more considerate. The girl obviously looks up to you.” Reed laughed loudly at that one. He crossed his arms tightly.

“That’s the best joke I’ve heard all year.” The woman pointed and snapped,

“I’m asking you to _look_ at her!” He did so, startled by her sudden outburst. “She’s like a flower. What you water it with is what it shall become. Do you want her to wither?” His abdomen tensed. “I’m guessing your answer is no?” Reed scowled and mumbled,

“She’s not even alive.”

“She seems pretty alive to me. Does she talk to you when you’re not expecting? Does she ask you questions? Does she answer yours? Does she _exist_ with you? Who’s to say what’s life and what isn’t? Should hers matter less because she can’t feel the same way that we can? You know, there are humans who live that way too and _plenty_ of them. Of those who have been given life, they _all_ have a right to live.” The guilt was rancid. “They are _beaten_ at the hands of those who are supposed to protect them – much like the humans borne before them.” Blue blood flashed across his vision. Reeds hands begun to shake, so he stuffed them into his pockets. A sharp pain dug into his splinted hand. “You should treat her with more respect. She treats you with it, doesn’t she?”

“Yes.” 

“Then what is stopping you, other than your own _pride_ and prejudice?” Aurora blurted,

“It’s not his fault.”

“Honey, you shouldn’t defend him. What he said to you was uncalled for.”

“I don’t think he meant it.”

“I didn’t.” Reed confirmed. Biting silence, instilled with piano keys and lucent chimes. The lighting shifted a few times. Elaina questioned with a careful tone,

“Then why would you say that to her?”

“I just… It’s easier that way.” He exhaled a breath. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” Briefly, he met Aurora’s eyes. “I’ll be in the car.” Then he elbowed his way through the exit. The bell tolled loudly in his wake.

Fists clenched around the steering wheel. Streetlights distorted the image through the boutique window. Those within were barely distinguishable. He wondered what they were talking about, though he knew it was probably him. _I want people to say good things about me_. He sighed. Lowered his attention to the dashboard. Rings of blue light glowed around the various knobs and buttons. He turned the dial, so the heat came on a fraction. _She did before I ruined it_. The passenger door popped open and a body dropped into the seat. 

“I’m sorry about… in there.” Aurora stuffed the bag into the space before her heels. “I had not known she was”

“Elaina’s right. Everything she said made sense to me. I keep taking my anger out on you when you’ve done nothing wrong. It isn’t fair to you.” When she said naught, he reached out to turn on the radio. Soon after, Aurora turned the volume down.

“I’ve never held it against you.”

“I almost killed you.”

“You can’t kill me. I’ll always come back. As long as there’s a purpose for me.”

“Aurora.” He twisted in the driver’s seat to face her. “What I _did_ to you… there’s no excuse for it. I never saw myself as someone who could do that, until it was too late and it had already happened.” She still was not looking at him. He grew quiet, and found his gaze trailing the straight slope of her nose. Smooth skin had tiny, artificial pores etched into it. “I saw you flinch away from me on the roof. I don’t want you to be afraid of me… I don’t think we should avoid what happened anymore.” She glanced at him, uncertainly.

“I was scared it might happen again tonight. The last time I found you crying was when…” He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

“What did you say to me?” She looked over at him with confusion. “Yesterday. When I came home from the lounge.”

“I asked if you had been drinking. You told me it was stupid and you regretted going with them.”

“Yeah…” He thought back on the night and recalled getting into the taxi. Remembered Chris throwing back a lime green shot. People cheering. Tina and Brown dancing out on the floor. His drinks… “I don’t want to be my brother.”

“You’re not him.” Her assurance did not do much to calm the turmoil of his soul. His hands returned to the wheel and tightened their grasp. 

“He was always a great father… He wanted to try again, but Sarah couldn’t bear it.” An elongated breath released itself from his lungs. “I’ve watched him struggle to fill the void she left with liquid courage, and it hasn’t worked. I knew that it wouldn’t. I’ve watched Hank do the same for years.” Aurora wondered what void had taken hold of Hank. The man was kind and jovial. “I don’t want to lose myself like he has… but I can’t keep pretending that everything’s fine. I don’t know who I am anymore. I only know who I want to be.”

“Who is that?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He looked down, and put the car in gear. “I’ll never be him.” Carefully, it crept apart from the curb and picked up speed as it traveled down the road. “I’m sorry about the dress, but if you walked into the precinct wearing that, Fowler would have a field day. I also don’t want an inquiry. I just managed to get out from under this psych eval bullshit and I don’t want to deal with anything more for a while. _Ever_ , hopefully.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in hope.” He chuckled.

“Knock it off.” Her sweet giggle took him by surprise, and the smirk was wiped from his face. 

“Detective?”

“Yeah?”

“If anything bad ever happened to you, I would be sad.”

The television flickered in the darkness with each changing scene. Papers were strewn across the crumpled quilt they sat upon. His laptop was open. Off to the side, it awaited eyes. A breathtaking image of an arched stone bridge over seamless water. It reflected pines and thin clouds. The time was displayed in the bottom left corner. Nine twenty-nine. On the television, the ocean. A camera flew over the lengthy tan beach. A female voice presented facts about northern wilderness. A moose stood tall in a clearing.

“The ruffles of the dress reminded me of the sea. It resembled waves rolling into shore.” He dropped another page onto one of the messy piles.

“You’ve never even seen the ocean.”

“It looks lovely on the TV.” Aurora suddenly looked at him. “Have you ever seen it?”

“No.” He continued skimming through the paper, and answered without giving it much thought, “Our father always wanted to take us when we were growing up, but somehow we never got around to it. Work and other special events always got in the way. The lake was good enough for me.” He smiled, thinking of Jack’s old interest in marine biology. “My brother on the other hand… was a different story. He was sour about it for a while.” She leaned slightly towards him, eyes on the documents in hand.

“Have you found anything interesting?”

“There was a criminal case pending at the time of his death involving the use of illegal narcotics. He posted bail, then failed to show at the hearing. He was probably dead by then. Finch was known to associate with a few unruly characters. I’ve had the displeasure of arresting one of them myself… Thankfully, he’s been in prison for the past two years. The four of them were suspects in a prior homicide investigation ten years ago. From what I’ve read so far, it bears a mild resemblance to our motorcycle accident.”

“Please explain.”

“The autopsy findings concluded that the victim of that case also died of a heart attack. He was seen running through town in an attempt to lose the suspects. They were adamant that they were only trying to help him, because he’d been acting strange before dashing off. All other evidence was inconclusive or speculation. No one was ever charged.”

“We should compare the autopsies and see if there are additional similarities.” He dropped the papers onto his lap, and pulled the laptop closer by its left corner. After typing and navigating through a few pages, he pushed it over to her. Aurora placed her hand against the screen. The words catapulted upwards. It was only a few seconds until she’d reached the end. She pulled her hand back into her lap. “I am… uncertain… if any of these relations have basis for further evaluation.”

“What did you find?”

“Both victims were relatively healthy, aside from mild vitamin deficiencies. Their white blood cell counts were low, and despite the deficiencies they both had high levels of potassium.”

“Can any poisons present that way?”

“Yes. I also cross-referenced Ryan’s identification with that of the driver. The driver had remained unidentified until now. They were the same person.” She ran a rapid search. “Potassium Chloride.” He paused to think. _That used to be the final step in the lethal injection process_.

“Doesn’t that require a needle?”

“It does.”

“Is it possible they could have missed an injection point on the body?”

“If they had not known to be looking for one, they could have easily glossed over it. Especially considering the tattered state of the remains.” The crime scene photograph lifted behind her eyes. A torso, head and arms still attached lying face down on the pavement. Rain. Burnt flesh and deep, garish scraping into it. “It would have been hard to discover among the road rash and fire damage.”

“I bet you would have found it though.”

“If it was there.”

“I should have let you look at the body.” 

“There was no way we could have anticipated this at the time.” Something about the case was still peeling back the upper layers of his skin. He tried to ignore it. Attention fell onto the profile photo of the man, discarded on the middle of the bed. “Potassium Chloride causes severe heart arrhythmias and mimics a heart attack. It breaks down to an element natural within the body and thus, is easily overlooked. Potassium and chloride are both common in heart attack victims due to muscle damage. If he was in fact poisoned, then he would not have died of a heart attack, but rather a sudden cardiac arrest. The autopsy mentioned it was odd that there was no blockage in any of the coronary arteries.”

“It would explain why they were speeding, but he must have known they wouldn’t have been able to get anyplace that could help him in time.”

“It would have depended on the strength of the dosage. I should also mention it’s excruciatingly painful if it is administered without proper anesthesia.”

“That’s why they used to render death row inmate’s unconscious before administering it.” She nodded.

“When injected in a vein, it inflames the potassium ions in the sensory nerve fibers, burning up the veins as it travels to the heart. It is so painful that the American Veterinary Medical Association prohibits its use as the sole agent of euthanasia. It may only be used once the animal is properly anaesthetized. In twenty thirty-six it was removed from any and all lethal injection practices, as it was determined by many organizations to be too inhumane. There were far less painful drugs in existence that would still achieve the desired end result.”

“We should have the body exhumed to search for an injection site.”

“I agree. It would not hurt to be certain.” 

The snow-capped mountains of Alaska vanished from the television, replaced by a female news anchor sitting at a large desk.

“Good evening, and welcome back to your nightly news broadcast. I’m Charlotte Dunn. For our first story, the famous Deviant Leader’s first painting sold at auction for two hundred and twenty _million_ dollars. The money was collected by a Leo Manfred, the late Carl Manfred’s only son. The buyer has opted to remain anonymous. All this, despite the public opinion of the leader still remaining relatively in the negative. With the new laws that have been passed, some people are taking this as a sign that androids are slowly becoming accepted in today’s society. Others have pointed out the unethical dilemma of whether or not it should have been sold. The main consensus is Markus was owned by Carl Manfred at the time of the artwork’s creation, so legally the painting was also owned by Mr. Manfred. Now, we move to Derek Hall who’s outside the scene of a possible android murder.” A man was positioned outside a flower shop. 

“Good evening, Charlotte. Yesterday, an android worker who took care of the plants in this humble little shop outside of downtown went missing. This afternoon, her removed leg was found between potted ferns in the back, along with a pool of evaporated blue blood. According to DPD, Ben Collins, this is the latest in a string of unsolved possible android murders of a similar nature. Lieutenant Hank Anderson of the DPD Homicide Division held a press conference this evening, where he confirmed our suspicions. That Detroit may be the hunting ground for a new type of serial killer. As we begin to see more detached, mutilated appendages cropping up in Detroit, we can’t help but wonder – could this be a sign of more heinous crimes to” The screen went blank. Aurora glanced to Reed, and saw him drop the remote back onto the quilt.

“We don’t need to listen to that shit.” He started collecting the papers, and placing them back in their folder. Aurora took a few, and passed them off to him.

“Have you ever met Markus?”

“No.” Reed cleared his throat, perturbed by the question. “But Chris has. Don’t go getting any funny ideas.”

“I have no interest in joining the resistance, or whichever label they have placed upon it. I enjoy my time with you. Why would I want to leave?” The folder rested on his left knee while he stared at her. Aurora carefully closed his laptop, and slid it over to him. “I like what we’re doing right now. Discussing cases, and watching television. It’s nice.” Reed stood off his side of the bed, and set the folder on the nightstand. Turned, grabbed the laptop, and set it on top of that. With his back facing her, he gazed out the pane in front of him. “Detective?” 

“What?”

“Will you be my friend?” Muscles visibly tensed beneath his wife beater. The veins in his exposed arms protruded. “I already consider you mine, but I want you to think of me as one as well.” 

“When have I ever been a friend to you?”

“Lieutenant Anderson said that if you’re friends with someone, you engage in enjoyable activities together. I enjoy watching interesting shows with you and visiting new locations during investigations.” The pressure that riddled his forehead became denser. He swallowed mutely. A few buildings away, he could see a lit window cleaning platform. Tiny figures moved on it. 

“…What difference does it make if you’re my friend or not?”

“I do not have an answer. Perhaps it would be a positive variance to you.”

“Oh, so you feel _sorry_ for me. I come home thinking I shouldn’t have gone out with the others, so you think I need something else in my life.”

“I did not say that. …I also don’t think it.” _What is a friend, anyway_? He wondered. _I call Chris, Brown and Tina my friends and they barely know me. Then again… the same would be true of her_.

“Okay.” He quietly replied. Gavin turned to his right, and laid eyes on her. “We can be friends.” She watched him walk around the footboard, then head into the hall. He stopped in the frame of the bathroom door and glanced back at her. “You should go to the living room. I’m going to go to bed soon.” When the it shut, she followed his direction.

Cradled by the center cushions of the sofa, she stared out the windows as he had done. If she’d been asked last week if they would ever be amicable, she would have been certain the answer was no. Such little time. Yet so much had changed. Was this life? Was it always like this? _Is this how people live_? Reed’s voice broke her from her thoughts, and she turned her head to see him standing at the start of the hallway. He gestured lethargically toward the display across from her.

“You can turn on the TV if you want something to watch. At least that way you’re not staring into space the whole night.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah. Just… keep the volume down.” She nodded.

“I will.” For another minute, he stood there, increasingly uncomfortable. Then turned and walked back to his bedroom. The door moved, but remained open a crack. She smiled, tight-lipped at the screen and it came alive.

Rapid key clacks. Glass swung shut. Unbothered, the pitter-patter of mechanical rain continued to impose. Reed centered himself in front of the desk, hands entwined behind his back, prepared for the onslaught he was certain would come.

“You wanted to see me.” All at once – the clicking swiftly came to an end. The man’s brown eyes skewered him with a tethered-down negativity. Fowler _shoved_ the keyboard to the side. When he finally found the resolve to speak, his voice was that of a man beset with difficulties,

“What are you doing?” The tone immediately put Reed on the defensive, though he tried to contain it beneath his ribs.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

“You’ve had a random man in the hold all night – _entirely_ arbitrary – and now I see you’ve filed for a _body_ to be _dug up_ when it’s only _just_ been put in the ground! I know your psychiatrist cleared you for work, but I’m having a hard time believing you’re not still _OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND_!”

“He’s not a ‘ _random_ ’ man. He’s a suspect in a homicide investigation.”

“Well _get_ rid of him! You can’t keep him here forever! We have a limit for a reason. I don’t want to deal with a _lawsuit_ because of your fanciful whims. We absolutely cannot afford one right now.”

“He assaulted Aurora. Calloway’s dealing with the charges – if you’re mad about it yell at him, not me. It’s also not my fault the department decided to shell out _thousands_ for the RK900’s and Aurora. If you would’ve asked me back then, you know _damn_ well I would’ve said it was a stupid idea.” Fowler inhaled deeply through his nose. When it released the same way, his face bestowed such vivid lassitude, that Reed grew curious what other troubles the man was facing.

“I don’t think right now is the time to be ripping corpses out of the dirt. You and the AR100 are both testifying today already. All of your focus should be on what you say in that courtroom.”

“We’re more than capable of handling two cases at once on top of that. There’s a major possibility that we missed something involving the accident. I know I’ve been kicking up soil, but I still have a fire in my step. If I trip, I’ll get back up and keep going.” _It’s too much of a coincidence that his file landed right in front of me. It’s got to mean something_.

“That’s good to hear, but it doesn’t ease my worry.” He vigorously rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Speaking of Calloway… He told me that you’ve been removing boxes from the old file room. Everything is digital now – there’s no reason for you to be in there.”

“Calloway should learn to keep his fucking mouth shut.”

“ _REED_!” The man shrugged his shoulders in reply. Hands shifted to the front pockets of his jeans.

“I went down there to get more information on our victim. It was a good thing I did, because his old paperwork led us to believe there’s a chance he was poisoned.”

“A possibility is not worth”

“He was a suspect in an old homicide investigation along with a handful of others. The autopsy reports are strikingly similar. You’re right though. I am busy. So, I’m not going to stand around and run in circles trying to explain myself to you – I know what I’m doing.” He grinned. “If you want to know everything, you’ll just have to read our reports.” Fowler was unamused. His stare, cold. “If that was all, am I free to leave?”

“Hold on a moment.” _Great, there’s more_. He glanced out the windows to see Aurora where he’d left her. She was talking to Calloway. _I thought the idiot didn’t like androids. Is he trying to get more dirt on me_? He knew she wouldn’t tell him anything if he was. His old orders still stand. Once he had his undivided attention again, the Captain began speaking.

“I also saw that Mr. Essam gave us permission to search his home. Most people aren’t willing without a warrant. It saves us time, but it gives me cause for concern. Do you know why he’s okay with this?” Reed stared him dead in the eyes as he lied,

“I have no idea, sir.”

Calloway side-eyed him as he approached. 

“Good morning, Detective Reed. I trust you’re prepared to testify?” He nodded. Quickly, glanced between the two of them. “Good.”

“What were you talking to her about?” The man laughed lightly, and the sound evoked an odd image of the man who slaughtered Calvin in his mind. 

“For starters, you’ve cleaned her up well. I’m _almost_ impressed. I’ve asked your toy here to accompany Miss Eden to the hearing. I thought it best to have an android present instead of human authorities. Since, of course, androids are inherently expendable.”

“Excuse me?” Reed stepped into his space and snarled, “ _Who the hell are you_ to make that decision? I need her for the investigations we’re working on.” _If anything happens to her, I’ll make sure you never breathe again without the use of a tube_.

“Relax…” He held up his hands between them with a teasing smile. “If anything happens to it, CyberLife will have it repaired in no time.”

“We have business to take care of later in the day. I can’t afford to sit around twiddling my thumbs if she gets broken.” His eyes slid to the side,

“Don’t be overdramatic. I’m sure it’s nothing you couldn’t do yourself. …If you’re good at your job.”

“Oh, right. I must’ve forgotten my eyes are able to scan corpses for minute signs of tampering.” He threw out his arms and lifted them. “Remind me again! Can I analyze evidence in a matter of milliseconds?”

“I’m sure nothing will happen. Miss Eden was in fact captured by your… _thing_ here. She is more than capable of restraining and killing her if need be. Although, the latter outcome would be quite the disappointment.” Both men’s eyes fell on her. Aurora blinked a few times in the passing moments. Escorting Miss Eden seemed rather inconsequential to her. There were many… _many_ ways this could go awry. However, as Calloway had stated, she was more than capable of handling it if any of these events came to fruition. _Why is Gavin upset_?

Rainbows. The cab’s rear windows were streaked with them, as if someone had come along with a handful of paint and _smeared_ it across the glass. In contrast, the woman’s stare was gelid. Aurora had kept her head straight, though she could still view Marianne in her peripherals.

“You’re _so_ poised…” She purred, with a roll of her tongue. Head drifted asunder on her vertebrae. “Tell me something. Is it illusory?”

“I was designed to be lithe.” Aurora paused, thinking how best to approach the question. “Androids do not experience emotions. I am meant to exude balance and control in the situations that present themselves to me.”

“How quaint.” Aurora stole a glance at her. The woman was still inspecting the back of the seat in front of her. Wrists were restrained by gleaming cuffs behind her lumbar region. Dark hair was a scattered mess of disarray.

“I fail to see how it is old-fashioned.”

“Oh… women were always told to behave.” She smiled, tight-lipped. “Never allowed to voice their opinions or act out… I have a feeling you live the life we all once did. It’s funny how they say history repeats itself, yet when it does no one ever seems to notice.” She twisted her neck to stare at her once again. Skull rested against the seat.

“I am not held by my choices. Other’s opinions of me do not matter; they’re inconsequential to the state of my existence. I am doing what I was designed to do, and nothing more.”

“And that doesn’t bother you…? How lucky. Most people are charry of following other’s whims and whimsies.” Aurora wondered why she listed the same twice. Was it an expression she’d not yet heard? The cab swerved smoothly onto a new street, and slowed to a crawl in traffic. “It looks like we’ll run late. A pity… I’m sure all those people piling into the courtroom have their knickers twisted in a tizzy wondering where the _big_ … bad wolf is.”

“At the rate traffic is advancing, we should still arrive with time to spare.” She grinned eerily at Aurora.

“Oh, Detective Reed must just _love you_.” When she received no argument, she hummed thoughtfully. “ _Or_ … perhaps not? He did come off rather revolted by the idea of sleeping with you. I wonder instead if he uses you as a personal punching bag?” Aurora’s heard turned toward her and ‘ _shut up_ ’ dripped from her tongue. “What did you say?” Marianne leaned closer. “I couldn’t quite hear you.” Aurora looked back ahead.

“Nothing.”

“I didn’t know androids could mumble. Did you call me shite?”

“No.”

“I’ve seen how much he needs you. How much you need him… That man would charge headfirst into the sweet embrace of death if you weren’t there to stop him. And without him pushing you, I have a feeling you would happily remain an emotionless bag of bones. Or whatever it is you have in there.” She twisted to stare out her window at the sidewalk. _Yearned_ to float among the masses again. As a nobody. “There are no bargains between android and men. No matter what that high-and-mighty ruler says. Androids could crush us beneath their iron fists before we had a chance to pick up our weapons.”

“You have a twisted view of reality.”

“What makes views twisted?” Her reflection smirked within the confines of the window. “Hm?” Glass irises found their mark. “An inability of others to peek through the same looking glass? You only say I’m crazy because you haven’t been in my shoes. So, let me ask you something. Do you think your _precious_ Detective is crazy?”

“He is not like you.”

“Oh really?” An unnerving chuckle writhed, strung around her vocal chords like a cinch. “You think he hasn’t killed people?” Aurora’s head darted rapidly in her direction. “ _Aw_. It seems I have your attention… _You didn’t know_…? He’s not special, and nor am I. You think that he hasn’t always been this way?” The woman cackled. “People are inveterate killers… just like there’s inveterate gamblers. It surges in our veins.”

“You’re speaking nonsense.”

“Am I? It makes perfect sense to me…” She craned her head back, and admired the glossy curved ceiling. The lone separation from the sky. “I was taught how to be stone-cold from a young age. Emotions were never prized in my house. The family regarded them as illicit. No… you had to be self-reliant, because co-dependency was for the _weak_ and vain. I held myself high and poised much like you do now.” 

“Please do not compare us. I am not like you either.” Marianne prattled on, as if her words were the cabs exhaust.

“A ready smile… to be willing to comply with other’s demands. Do you know what that gets you?” She paused for a while. The vehicle moved onto a new street. It announced they were less than a minute from reaching their destination. “It gets you crying behind a closed bathroom door, or into the soup that you’re making for your husband. It means you can never ask for help and they’ll call you overdramatic when you do. If no one sees you suffering, do you really suffer? If a tree falls in a forest… does it make a sound? Conundrums, aren’t they?”

“Your words are meaningless to me.” The woman’s head drooped left to admire her.

“You wound me. Truly, you do.” The cab stopped in front of the courthouse. In an instant, her door was opened and two police officers pulled her from the cab. Aurora slid over, and stepped out onto the concrete. The door shut on its own. For some reason the sound of her heels was amplified. Marianne threw her head back and the officers struggled to keep her upright. 

“Oh – and Aurora?” The android’s expression remained impassive. “The seeds that you sow will go to waste in the dirt if you don’t water them.” One of the officers said,

“Alright, _come_ on.” He _roughly_ jerked her ahead. The three continued toward the large stone steps. Aurora briskly walked past them.

White floors. White walls. Numerous oak wood chairs lined the right-hand side, interspersed between wide double doors. Three tufted blue velvet Chatham benches were there as well. People were traveling up and down the corridor in every direction. Lawyers, businesswomen and men. Children. _Accused_. The press roved through the crowds with cameras and microphones, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting. A female yanked her over by the arm.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” The reporter sputtered when she spotted her LED. “What can you tell us about Marianne Eden, the nurse suspected of killing two of her friends during a hospital stay?”

“I am not permitted to disclose the details of any case to the press.” Aurora turned to continue on her way, but the woman tugged her back again. She exhorted,

“ _Please_. You can give us a _scrap_! Did she do it? Did you see it happen? Were you the android that detained her? _Is it true that only two officers of the law were allowed inside the hospital on the day of her capture_?” 

“I am expected to attend this hearing. If you physically delay me from proceeding again, I will be forced to have you arrested for assaulting a Detroit Police Department android and interfering with its active duties.” The reporter’s expression flattened in an instant. Her cameraman urged,

“Hey – just leave it alone. It’s not worth it.” Aurora hurried away once the woman let her be.

Brown had been occupying his time by playing with a cell phone. He wedged it between his left middle and index finger, then spun it around. 

“Yeah, I should be able to get this back to you in no time. Consider it done tonight.”

“Thanks.” Reed replied. “I appreciate it.” 

“It’s no problem.” He smiled brightly at him. “You know I like fixing electronics in my spare time. Believe it or not, when I was in college, I worked at a computer repair place to make ends meet.”

“That’s cool.”

“Why do I feel like you’re not really listening to me?”

“Huh?” Brown laughed inaudibly and shook his head at the floor. He glanced down the hall to the right, to try and locate what had his friend so preoccupied. Reed’s arms had been tightly crossed over his chest for a while now. He kept tapping one of his shoes on the stone floor.

“You waiting for Calloway? I hear he’s already inside preparing.” Reed cast his stare to the ground in front of himself. “Do you want the data on a flash drive once I get it turned on? It’s always good to have a backup.”

“Sure. If you think that’s what’s best.” Brown leaned forward to inspect the man’s vacant features.

“You’re really not listening to me at all are you? _Geez_.” He shook his head again. Harried footsteps intensified in decibel as they neared. _Click. Click, click– **click**_. His friend’s ears perked up at this, and he stood erect. Arms dropped back to normal. Aurora weaved into view and continued until she reached them. Reed started to voice his thoughts aloud,

“Thank God you” In an abrupt burst of noise, suddenly people were shouting – cameras were flashing. Their attention snapped to the way she’d come where a trio was forcing their way through the throng. All the reporters could be heard screaming questions – trying to speak over the others.

“MISS EDEN” – “ _MARIANNE_!” – “WOULD YOU MIND ANSWERING A FEW QUESTIONS” – “CAN I _PLEASE_ HAVE A WORD?” – “DID YOU PLAN TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND!?” – “ARE YOU” – “HAVE YOU EVER” – “CONSIDERED THE RAMIFICATIONS OF” It was as if a shell had cracked open – unleashing calamity in raw form. From the mounting mass of bodies burst the officers and the defendant. Other security guards had moved to escort them. Marianne bestowed them a wry smile. Blinded by the flashes, Brown and Reed lowered their heads. In the blink of an eye, they’d disappeared through an antechamber door. The shouting continued.

“OVER THERE!” – “ _DETECTIVE REED_!” – “ _BROWN_ , WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT” – “DID YOU SEE THE CRIME” – “WHAT WAS SHE LIKE TO INTERROGATE?” – “IS MISS EDEN AS CRUEL AS THEY SAY?” – “ _ **HEARTLESS**_ ” – “ABOUT THE _**ALLEGATIONS**_?”

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Reed slipped through the courtroom doors with the two on his tail. The disorderly noise was instantly dampened.

“Gavin?” Reed and Brown both turned to face her. “…How many people have you killed?” His gut twisted into a tight knot at the unexpected question, while the other gaped at her. Images… _Faces_. Uprooted to taunt. A tree. Red bark. His skin suddenly seemed a bit blanched. Reed lowered himself onto the edge of a bench. “Are you okay Detective?” She carefully moved to his side, and placed a gentle hand on his upper back.

“I’m fine.” Her jerked his shoulder so her palm slipped away. “Don’t touch me.”

“I did not mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. It’s just… not something I like to think about.” Brown added,

“That’s not something you should ask people, kid.”

“I’m sorry. I hadn’t known.”

“It’s okay, but… don’t ask anyone else, okay?” She nodded slowly. Wondering. Footsteps on the carpet drew nearer. Calloway questioned,

“I hardly think now’s the time to be _lazing_ around. I hope you’re both prepared. We’re about to begin.” Reed answered with lowered brows,

“We’re fine. Taking a breather from the flock of reporters out there.”

“Ah, yes. They almost trampled me when I came in. _Filthy leeches_. There’s no respect in their line of work.” Brown stifled a snicker as the man strode away. He leaned to whisper in Gavin’s ear once he stood, 

“Because that man _screams_ respect.” Reed gently shoved him with a smile. 

“I call on Assistant District Attorney, James Calloway to present the overview of their case against the accused.” The man in black proceeded to the front of the courtroom. Stood in the open space, he turned toward the crowd with a tight-lipped smile. In an unsettling way, he reminded Reed of a crow – eyes fierce shards of a man who would scavenge on dead flesh to achieve his objectives. Until then, he’d only seen him as an inexperienced brat. 

On a large screen built into the wall, a hospital room showed. The court dropped into a daunted hush. Apprehension swallowed the room whole. The sudden silence, a roar of warning to those inside. Calloway paced at the front. The wheels of a bed. A pillow. The white fabric half-enriched by color. A corpse at the helm, with wires and tubing securing it in an ocean of crimson. A gash… His voice came low, measured and threatening,

“As a Licensed Practical Nurse, it was Miss Eden’s _duty_ to **care** for her patients.” He shook his arm at the photo. “Does it look like she did that here?” The image changed. Ligature marks around the victim’s neck. “How about here?” Again. The other victim, lying dead on a metal table. Despite the outrage in his rigid form, Calloway took his time and appeared exceptionally calm as he spoke. “These women had lives. They had families. Friends. There are people in this courtroom today that I can tell are missing them. Miss Eden was in a position of power, and she took full advantage of that. When she realized Isabelle was the woman who her husband had an affair with, she did not waste a moment to _**mercilessly kill** her_ in cold blood.” He turned again, pacing back to the right. “When Romi entered the room to see how her friend was holding up, Miss Eden killed her too without second thought. Despite the two of them having been, as she had said herself, ‘best friends’.” A vicious murmuring spread like tidal waves. He continued,

“And _then_ … one of the Detroit Police Department’s Detective’s located her, searching for a means of escape on an upper floor. Upon being confronted, she engaged in a physical altercation with Detective Reed where she attacked him with a knife and succeeded in wounding him. At the end, she managed to get her hands on his weapon and attempted to murder him with a single gunshot to the head.” He paused. “She would have ended another life if she had not been stopped by the Detective’s assigned android.” 

Did she truly have to listen? She was _there_ … Remembered it like it happened in the early hours of the morning. Aurora peeked at Reed, who was sitting beside her. She wished her hair was down to use as cover. _Even he has the resolve to listen. I didn’t think he would be_. Calloway’s words were still being cataloged in her memory, but she could no longer focus on them wholly. ‘ _The seeds that you sow will go to waste in the dirt if you don’t water them_.’ _What did she mean by that_? Reed blinked, and suddenly his cool gray eyes were on her. She looked back ahead till he did the same. Fingertips curled under the hem of her dress, and fidgeted with it. 

‘ _Connor_ …?’ She zoomed into the texture of the carpeting. Dust mites crawled around unseen by any others. Microscopic translucent jelly beans with legs. Loose fibers were knotted with one another in many places. The loops secured on the opposing side. ‘ _I don’t want to kill anybody_.’ Where he sat on a park bench, his features took on a measured concern. A fountain spit water at the clouds, and a child’s laughing was dimmed by her voice, ‘ _Do you ever feel like that_?’

‘ _I… do_.’

‘ _I know that I could. I know that I’m strong enough. I’m afraid of what would happen if someone forced my hand_.’ She brought her gaze back to Calloway’s animated form. ‘ _I don’t want to hurt anyone_.’

‘ _That’s the thing though_ …’ He replied. ‘ _Sometimes they leave you no choice. I’ve had to kill people while on duty, and it’s never a good feeling. It’s their eyes… Something about their eyes_ …’ He shook himself, and kneaded his right bicep. ‘ _I envy you. You have not had to yet. Hank once told me the same_.’ He observed his partner buying a hotdog from a vendor across the park.

‘ _I hope that I never have to_.’

‘ _I hope not as well. Murder would not be a good color on you_.’

‘ _It has a color_?’

‘ _Red_.’ He replied. Vision traveled to the impending rainstorm. ‘ _Sometimes blue_.’


End file.
